Fall
by MusicChiller27
Summary: No summary, read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall**

Chapter 1

"Why are we here again?" Randy Orton laughed, walking alongside his two best friends and stable mates into one of the many Vegas strip joints.

"Tits and ass, man, tits and ass."

Ted shook his head, trying not to grin. "Because we don't see enough of those at work?"

"Not on poles!"

"Welcome, please enjoy your stay at the Mirage." A beautiful blonde bombshell with perky breasts that was in a Playboy bunny outfit greeted, handing them flyers. Her brown eyes winked enticingly before going to the next set of men to come through the doors.

"See...LOOK..." Cody's head about did a one-eighty, trying to walk and watch at the same time. He would have walked right into a wall if Randy hadn't pulled him out of the way. "Thanks."

"Let's just get some seats and order a drink." Randy said, trying and failing to sound amused by all of this. He led the pack down between seats, choosing a table that wasn't too far from the stage, but somewhat in shadows, not wanting to attract attention.

"Thank you for visiting the Mirage and now for your enjoyment and sheer pleasure, here is the lovely and mysterious Electric..."

'Decode' by Paramore came blasting through the speakers moments later as the strobe lights began flashing along with blue flashes, making lightening streaks as the woman slowly turned her head over her shoulder, winking, her arms up as she spun around, letting the music overtake her. Her long ebony hair was streaked with electric blue and she had sparkling sapphire blue eyes, a seductive smile on her face. Her outfit consisted of a blue corset top with black lace panties that fit her like a second skin along with a black garter belt, blue thigh highs and three inch black Stiletto heels. Her eyes were decked out in blue eyeliner with lightning bolts on the corners of them and her lips were painted a clear gloss.

"Wow..." Ted said, eyes on the stripper Electric. "That is HOT."

"Sure." Randy said, not looking as he ordered his drink, rolling his eyes when his friends didn't even hear the waitress and ordered for them as well, finally turning his attention to the dancer.

"How much do you think she'd charge me for a lap dance?" Cody asked curiously.

Her hand wrapped around the thick black steel pole and ran her body up and down it, practically making love to it before spinning and ended up upside down on it. Holding on as her arms flexed, her legs spread before spinning around it again, letting the music take her away as she moved her head back and forth. A smirk formed on her lips as money was placed in her garter belt while she bent over, running her hands up her long legs before reaching behind, unclasping the corset top and stood there as her head tilted back, letting it drop from her body, revealing a strapless blue bra. Her nicely toned stomach was revealed as she ran her hands up and down her sides, gyrated her hips with her eyes closed, and snaked her tongue out to lick her lips.

"Over here! He needs a lap dance!" Ted shouted, laughing as Cody blushed. "Well it IS your birthday!" He whipped out his wallet playfully.

"Man..." Cody shook his head, grinning broadly.

Randy smirked, glancing at them before turning his head back to the dancer. Electric. Suitable name, she was sending energy through him.

Her eyes locked on the three men, the spotlight following her, and seen the red flush on the younger man's face. "Don't worry doll," She purred seductively, running her finger down his chest while bent over. "I'll be gentle." Electric seen him do a full body shiver and giggled before taking the money from his friend, tucking it in her garter belt and ran her hands up her body while the music once again flowed over her, the strobe lights beginning to go off. Straddling him, she began the lap dance, pressing herself against him, smirking when he instantly hardened. "So what's your name handsome?" Her mouth was right by his ear as she unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the floor, and covered her breasts with her hands.

Cody couldn't even form the words to speak, just mouthing like a fish out of water. His eyes were firmly fastened on the fleshy globes of soft tissue in front of him. Ted looked at Randy, arching an eyebrow. This was a first; the usually chatty, wouldn't shut the fuck up Cody, had shut the fuck up.

"His name is Cody."

"Mmm I like that name..." Her voice remained soft and low, a sultry purr as she slowly removed herself from his lap and leaned back against him. Arching her back, her head leaned on his shoulder while rubbing against him, smirking when he swallowed hard, running her fingers through his hair and down to his neck, massaging the back of it. "Cody what?"

Cody was too flustered and turned on at the moment, swallowing hard several times, still trying to work past the lump in his throat.

"Moron."

"Tell her your last name, Codes." Ted smirked, wishing he was in his friend's spot. He laughed outright when Cody managed to rasp out 'Runnels'.

The color suddenly drained out of Electric's face when she heard that, her eyes widening slightly and swallowed hard before immediately getting off of him, flashing a smile since her music had ended. "Happy Birthday."

She was backstage before he could blink, having given him the proper lap dance, and immediately went to throw up in the nearest bathroom. Cody Runnels. Tears stung her eyes just as the door opened and Sandy stood there, the blonde with the Playboy bunny outfit, just as she walked out.

"What happened, Layne?" She asked resignedly.

"I just gave my brother...my flesh and blood...a lap dance." She had to throw up again.

"Aww man..." Cody groaned, pulling a napkin off the table to cover his erection.

"There's a memory for the spank bank, eh?"

Cody just nodded.

"Ted, just so you know, for MY birthday, send the stripper to my room. A public hard-on is NOT on my top ten list of fun things to experience."

~!~

Layne was done for the night and she was planning on leaving, needing to get away from this place as fast as possible. She changed into a black tank top with a pair of blue jeans, having done her dance, and collected a little over three grand. Running a hand through her hair, Layne stepped outside and lit a cigarette, trying to not think about what she just experienced tonight or about her past.

"Okay guys, stop it!" Cody shouted, pushing Randy when his friend said something about blue balls, stumbling out onto the street when he got pushed back. "It's NOT FUNNY!" He fumed when they just laughed harder.

"Man, you're walking like you're afraid your dick is going to fall off! Just go find a ring rat and work it out!"

"She was pretty hot, maybe you should go back in and try scoring her number?"

"I don't think that would be a wise thing to do." Layne stated from the shadows, the only thing telling she was there was the orange dot that was her cigarette as she took another long drag.

She still couldn't believe it was him, her brother. Out of all the strip joints in the city that never sleeps, he had to pick the Mirage. Layne could feel a headache coming on and headed for her car.

"Why not?" Cody asked, stepping closer, his blue eyes widening when he recognized the stripper. "Hi." He said, trying not to spaz out in front of the guys. "So if I asked you out, you'd turn me down?"

"We could pay you for another lap dance; that should send him into cardiac arrest."

"Asshole, shut up!"

"You don't want to date me." Her voice was low and somewhat timid as she flicked ash away from her cigarette, feeling sick at the mere thought of what she'd done to him earlier. "And I don't think a lap dance from me is something you want, Cody." She flicked her cigarette away and blew the smoke out, not daring to turn her back on them.

"So you're saying he's not good enough?" Ted snorted, rolling his eyes. "Come on Cody, a whore is too good for you anyway, dude."

"So you think fucking his sister isn't that big of a deal?"

"Cody doesn't have a sister. A brother maybe, well, okay...Dustin COULD pass off as your sister." Randy ducked when Cody swung for his head. "Hey, not MY fault he acts like he's..." He made a hand gesture, implying what he didn't say.

Deciding to ignore his friends, Cody rounded on her. "What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded angrily.

Tears formed in her sapphire eyes as she stared back at Cody, ignoring the others for the moment. "You were thirteen when I left and you don't remember me?" She knew he couldn't be THAT dense and shook her head sadly before lighting up another cigarette, taking a shaky drag. "Never mind, forget it. Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoyed tonight." She walked to her car and got her keys out, needing to get out of there.

Cody chased after her, catching her by the arm and whipped her around, staring at her angrily. "I don't know who you are, but you're NOT Layne." He said firmly. "My sister wouldn't be...be..."

"A whore?"

This time Randy punched Ted. "Not now, moron." He ordered gravely.

"Hey Layne!" Sandy jogged after her with a smile on her face, handing her the schedule for next week. "Sorry, Scott wanted me to give that to you. See you in a few days." She jogged off, blonde hair bouncing behind her.

"You're right, I'm not Layne Runnels. I don't have two brothers named Cody and Dustin. I don't know that our mother died right before I took off. No of course not; I'm not Layne." Her voice was sarcastic as she shoved him away from her when he went to grab her. "Touch me and watch what happens." She threatened, blue eyes flashing before getting in her car.

"LAY!" Cody screamed through the window, pounding his fists on the glass, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

He hadn't seen her since he was thirteen, she had just ran away one day. How was he supposed to...He stepped back, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked away, pushing through a stunned Randy and Ted. Why the hell should he be ready to apologize? He wasn't the one who walked out on his family! But he couldn't stop the tears.

Layne closed her eyes tightly shut when she heard Cody call her that, her own tears falling and suddenly stepped out of her car, groaning when Cody nearly clobbered her with a hug that nearly knocked the breath out of her. "Damn..." She grunted when he finally pulled back, sighing as she wiped his tears away from her baby brother's face with the pads of her thumbs. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her shoulders slumping. "Don't cry, Code." She grunted when he hugged her again and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, feeling him trembling and closed her eyes.

Anger was taking over again, he pushed away from her. "Where have you been all this time, Lay?" He demanded, wiping away the tears roughly, staring at her out of hurt and accusing eyes. "Why the hell did you run away?"

"That's his sister?"

Randy could only nod.

"And she gave him a lap dance?"

Another nod.

There was so much he didn't know and Layne could feel that headache turn into a migraine. "There's really no time to explain it all, Cody." She quietly said, seeing the anger in his eyes, and swallowed hard as she raked a hand through her streaked hair. She used to have deep golden brown chestnut locks, but dyed it to hide her identity from people even further. "The only thing you need to know is I've been here all this time and you can't tell Dustin or Dad." When his eyes shot open, she held her hand up. "Your sister is dead, Cody." Her voice was stern again. "I'm not the same Layne I used to be."

Cody didn't know what to say. If that was how she felt, then no doubt him being here and knowing who she was probably irritated her too. "Fine." He said curtly, turning to Randy. "You ready?"

"Yeah sure, Code." He said softly, looking from Cody to his apparent sister, his blue eyes calm. This wasn't his business, but he sure as hell didn't care for the way 'Lay' had just managed to break Cody into pieces with words alone.

"MOMMY!"

Layne whipped around and caught her ten, almost eleven, year old daughter in her arms, lifting her up and stared back at the babysitter with narrowed eyes. "What the HELL did I say about bringing her here?" She demanded, not realizing Cody was watching all of this, and shook her head when the blonde bitch just shrugged before walking off. She looked down at her daughter, who had chestnut colored hair and deep green eyes. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, though her eyes were glinting wickedly. "I kinda...threatened her to tell you about her boyfriend coming over."

Layne was scowling and not at her daughter either, holding her close and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, time to go home." She whispered, heading for her car.

"You're going to let your sister walk out of your life?" Ted asked softly.

"Wouldn't be the first time she did it." Cody said bitterly, hands in his pockets, though his eyes softened at the sight of the niece he now knew he had.

"MOM! That's Legacy from that wrestling show you said I couldn't watch!" Her babysitter wasn't so good at her job.

"What?" Layne turned around to see Cody staring back at them, along with the other men, growling under her breath. "Trust me, the next babysitter I find you, you WILL obey them and not watch that garbage."

She walked over and put her daughter in the backseat, watching as she buckled up before getting in the driver's side, needing a minute as she let a few tears fall. Cody knew she had a daughter now. This wasn't good as she wiped them away, hearing her daughter chattering away about Legacy, them being her favorite apparently.

"Cody, if you let her walk away, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life, even if she is a cold hearted bitch." Randy said firmly, shoving his friend towards the car. "Unless she tells you to back off, get your ass over there right now. Be the better man...I mean person."

Sighing, Cody knew he was right and rapped on the window.

"MOM, CODY RHODES IS AT OUR WINDOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jesus..." Layne whispered and put her hand over her daughter's mouth to silence her. "I have a migraine, keep it down Reed." She ordered gently, seeing her daughter nod eagerly. "Stay here." She added before stepping out of her car and closed the door, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry I left, but I had no choice." She was speaking quietly so her daughter wouldn't overhear, wiping more tears away from her eyes that were now clean of the thick makeup she wore earlier during her performance.

"I get that, but you don't have to run now, do you?" Cody asked softly, staring down at her, searching for the teenager he knew. "Lay, c'mon, it's been ten years. Don't you miss us at all?" He glanced at the little girl who was gawking from the backseat, offering her a broad smile, grinning when she squealed. "Is that my...niece?" He asked shyly.

"Yes..." Layne nodded and her voice cracked on that word as Cody pulled her into his arms, sobbing in his neck as she held onto him tightly. "I'm sorry..." She choked out, feeling his hand run up and down her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. Cody was always like that, even though she was older than him by two years. They were closer than close because of their ages. "I've missed you more than you will ever know." She slowly pulled back and stared into his eyes, wiping her tears away and sighed heavily. "I can't leave my job, Cody. I have to support Reed and myself. It's all I have."

"What are you talking about, Lay?" Cody stared down at her, confusion in his eyes plainly visible for her to see. "Lay, our family is well off, you know that. Hell, I'M well off now. I mean, not like Dad is but I can support-" He frowned when he seen her shaking her head. "Okay, okay no Dad and no Dustin. I get that, but...can't we go somewhere and talk?"

Knowing he wasn't going to leave her alone, Layne nodded slowly, swallowing hard as she glanced back at her daughter's bewildered look. 'Stay in the car.' She mouthed, seeing her daughter scowl, and smirked before turning back to face her brother. "Where?" She quietly asked, glancing over at his other friends, and sighed heavily. "Do you honestly think this is the best idea? They don't like me and for good reason."

"They're just protective, they're like my big brothers or something. The ugly one is Ted DiBiase or Teddy. And the guy with the serious eyes is Randy Orton. They'll love you." Cody was pleading now. "Come on Lay, come visit with me at the hotel we're staying at." He knew she wouldn't want him knowing where she lived and didn't want to have a reunion with his sister somewhere public. "Please?"

She knew her daughter was going to have a conniption fit if she didn't make a decision soon and finally nodded, though it was reluctant along with the look in her sapphire eyes. "Alright, I'll follow you guys." She whispered and hugged him back when he pulled her in for another tight embrace, kissing his cheek softly. "I'm not going to run away." She promised, seeing his cheeks flush red. "If you don't trust me, you can ride with us. Reed would love that since she seems to know the three of you."

"Okay." Cody nodded happily, shooting his niece -Reed, he mentally corrected himself- another smile before hurrying to his friends. "We're going to follow you guys to the hotel."

Randy and Ted exchanged looks before nodding, both knowing how important this was to Cody. "Want us to vacate and give you some time with your sister?" Randy asked gently.

"I don't know...I'll let you know at the hotel." Cody said thoughtfully, nodding when they both patted his shoulders, and jogged back to Layne.

Layne sighed when her daughter started freaking out in the backseat about this being Cody Rhodes, clapping her hands, and forced her mother to pop two aspirin for her migraine. Crying did that to her. Sighing, Layne pulled out of the parking lot of the Mirage and headed on the road, following the other two gentlemen who were with her brother.

"Yeah, sorry about the whole...thing." She said, referring to the lap dance and smirked when her brother flushed red again, chuckling softly. "That'll definitely be a story to tell won't it?"

"I'd rather not mention it ever, ever, ever again, if you don't mind Lay." Cody said, momentarily closing his eyes. He locked that memory away, pushed it down a deep well in his mind then filled the well with concrete. He shifted in his seat to look at Reed. "Hi."

"Oh my GAWD...Mom...it's...it's..."

"Reed, take a breath." Layne advised, wondering how her daughter was going to react when she found out this man was her uncle.

Her blood. Layne popped another aspirin for good measure as she kept following the car before her, not letting anyone else in front. She couldn't lose them, even though Cody probably knew where they were headed. So much emotion coursed through her as Layne blinked tears away, still not believing her baby brother found her after all these years.

"So...what's Cody Rhodes doing in OUR car?" Reed demanded after taking several deep breaths, her cheeks flushed with excitement, eyes glittering. "And can I meet Ted and Randy? Please?"

"Uh, sure." Cody said, trying not to grin, hearing Layne's exasperated sigh and looked at her. "Can't we tell her?"

"Yeah, tell me."

"When we get to the hotel, sweetheart." Layne looked at her daughter, blue eyes pleading, and smiled when she just sighed before sinking back in her seat. "I don't want to tell her in the car." She whispered to her brother, seeing him nod in understanding as he squeezed her hand, making a left and seen the Radisson up ahead. "Wow, you guys are staying in a nice place." She commented, knowing her brother probably lived first class now that he was a professional wrestler. Layne knew all about the business because of their father and older brother.

"Yeah well..." Cody squirmed uncomfortably. "It's this Legacy thing, we got to live up to it and- And you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, do you?" He laughed when she shook her head no, shaking his own head. "I'll explain it, eventually." He slipped out of the car, nodding when Randy quirked an eyebrow at him before looking at Layne. "Do you mind if they stick around or do you want me to send them packing?"

"Is it me or does it sound like he thinks he's in charge?"

"Just for one night. Tomorrow, we'll duct tape him to a wall."

"Again?"

"Duct tape my baby brother to the wall and I'll tape your balls together." She stated sweetly, stepping out of the car and smirked when Ted winced, seeing Cody chuckling while shaking his head. "I'm still older than you." She reminded him, helping her daughter out of the car and seen her immediately run over to where Randy and a prudish Ted stood, sighing exasperatedly. "They can stay, I don't care."

"I'm not so good with kids."

Rolling his eyes, Randy just picked her up and placed her on his hip, aware she was too old for this, but...the grin on her face was adorable. Hopefully this child had gotten her father's temperament because her mom seemed flighty. "Hey there." He greeted softly.

"Hi." Was the only word Reed could get out.

Layne looked uneasy at first, but when she seen how star struck her daughter was, she couldn't resist taking a picture with her cell phone, smiling and put it back in her purse. "Don't you want to know the secret why your favorite Superstars are here?" She asked, smiling when her daughter jumped out of Randy's arms and rushed over to her. "Reed," She began, dragging her name out and closed her eyes. "Sweetheart, Cody Rhodes is my brother. Your uncle. Cody Runnels is his real name." She wasn't surprised her daughter hadn't caught on because Cody didn't use his real name when in the squared circle.

"He is? Are you for real? I mean, I know we share the same last name and all, but his hair isn't the same as yours and-" Reed frowned, looking at Cody thoughtfully. "Are you really my uncle?"

"Yep. Lay is my older sister." He said with a grin. He looked almost alarmed when Reed wrapped her arms around him, bending down to hug her.

"I dyed my hair sweetheart." Layne said, seeing Reed's eyebrows furrow together, and ran her fingers through her golden chestnut locks. "Your hair color is what used to be mine until I changed it."

"You need to change it back because it looks like you have a bruise on your head."

"Thanks." Layne muttered, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest while Cody held his niece close to him, the heart break clear in her sapphire eyes. 'I'm sorry.' She mouthed, meaning it more than anything, and smiled when Cody pulled her against him for a family group hug.

"Time to go inside, we've been spotted."

Cody looked up in time to see a group of fan girls running towards them. "Crap." He picked up Reed and booked it inside.

When Layne just stood there, Randy sighed and grabbed her hand. "Unless you want to get stampeded, run." He ordered, blue eyes meeting sapphire, hearing shrieking from the girls. If it had been a semi small crowd, no problem. But it wasn't a small crowd, it was like a freaking herd.

Layne nodded in understanding as she let him guide her inside, forgetting what his name was while she heard her daughter's shrieks of laughter. They barely made it on the elevator as the herd came toward them, doors closing in their faces. They made it to the hotel suite without being maimed as Layne looked around, seeing her daughter was still in awe, refusing to let go of her newly found uncle's hand.

"She's attached to you now." She murmured, seeing Cody beam, and sat down beside them while Reed talked.

Randy instantly disappeared into the bathroom.

"I hope he's taking his meds."

"Go to hell, Ted. I'm taking a-"

"Hey, there's ladies out here!"

"Leak?"

Layne just shook her head, holding her keys, knowing they couldn't stay the night. She didn't want to impose on her brother, but it was his birthday and she felt guilty for making him cry. Not to mention she wanted to spend some time with him, hoping the other two didn't mind, and seen her daughter staring at her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked softly, pulling her daughter on her lap, and kissed her forehead.

"How come you never told me, mom?" Reed asked, sounding hurt.

"That's too long of a story to get into right now." That was an understatement, but Layne didn't want to freak her daughter out.

"Actually, I'd like to hear it too." Cody said softly, smiling when Reed clambered over onto his lap, snuggling with her. He had a niece! He was so excited it was almost childish, but then again, he didn't really care. "Are you hungry, sweetie?" He asked, glancing at Layne. "Have you eaten? We can order up something."

"No, thank you. Reed, you can eat when you get home."

"But-" She beamed when her uncle snorted and grabbed the menu, letting her look it over.

"Order something." Cody demanded, staring at his sister sternly.

"Just get me some spaghetti." She grumbled, rolling her eyes and smacked him upside the head, growling when he pinched her side. "Cody Runnels, don't make me hurt you, boy."

"You could only dream of trying." He replied cockily and groaned when she put a headlock on him, Reed on the floor giggling.

"Now then..." She began conversationally. "What was that, LITTLE brother?"

Sighing, Cody grabbed her by the waist, applying a bear hug and squeezed. "Woman, I'm trained for this, don't make me hurt you in front of the baby."

Reed was giggling, watching them. "Suplex her!"

"Are you for real?" He said, arching an eyebrow when Reed nodded. "Wow."

Layne groaned as she yanked on his hair and laughed when he dropped her back on the bed, shaking her head as he smirked down at her, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You still need work." She laughed when he face palmed and hugged him around the neck from behind, kissing his cheek. "I missed you Code."

He was her best friend and they always hung out. She was a little tomboy, always wearing jeans and t-shirts or tank tops. Never in a million years did she think she would be a stripper, but life forced her into that position.

"Need work? Woman, I am RIPPED." Cody teased, pulling up his shirt and flexing.

"Considering earlier events, is that wise?" Randy asked, walking out of the bathroom in a pair of black shorts, pulling a black t-shirt with a band logo over his head.

Ted snickered, looking at Reed. "Know what you want yet?"

"Uh...pizza."

"God don't remind me of that..." Layne groaned, shaking her head as she gripped her hair in her hands. "I'm going to be traumatized now."

"I don't get it."

"And you never will." She watched as Ted ordered the food, rolling her eyes when he included a spaghetti dinner -at Cody's request-, and smacked her brother in the back. "I told you I wasn't hungry."

"Too bad you're eating." He was glaring at Randy. "We are never bringing up what happened again." His tone was final as he pulled his niece on his lap.

Randy held up his hands, a grin on his face, blue eyes sparkling wickedly. "Hey, you're right, let's not bring it UP, again." He snorted when Cody face palmed himself. "Sorry bro, couldn't resist. DiBiase, you order for me?"

"Chicken breasts smothered in that honey sauce and French fries."

"Awesome." He looked at Layne, extending his hand to her. "I'm Randy Orton."

She smiled at him and took his hand, watching as his practically swallowed hers whole, nodding. "Nice to meet you Randy, I'm Layne."

"Mom, this is Randy Orton, the greatest wrestler ever besides the Undertaker."

"Just HOW much wrestling have you been watching, young lady?"

She looked sheepish with a beyond adorable look on her face. "Enough?"

Layne sighed resignedly and released Randy's hand, shaking her head. "I suppose now it's alright now that you know Cody is your uncle."

"YAY!"

"You like the Undertaker? Eww..."

"Cody is still cranky because he tried pranking the Deadman and wound up dangling headfirst from a flag pole." Randy explained, ignoring his friends sputters. "Shouldn't play practical jokes on people meaner then you."

"You actually tried pranking the UNDERTAKER?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Layne was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face by how flushed her brother became. "I really thought you had more brains than that, Code." She knew the Undertaker, Mark Calaway, from back in the day when she'd come on the road with her father when he worked for the World Wrestling Federation -now it was called Entertainment- and couldn't believe the man was still there. "So you three are Legacy?" She questioned, seeing them nod, and raked a hand through her hair.

"Legacy, Mom." Reed sounded exasperated. "Legacy is made up of Orton JR., Rhodes JR. and DiBiase JR. All- Hey, does that mean the American Dream is my grandpa?" Her eyes widened. "Whoa...I seen him on the Hall of Fame ceremony a few years ago and he was awesome!"

"Dad would love to meet her, Lay." Cody said quietly. "How OLD are you, Reed?"

"Eleven in a few months." She stated proudly and didn't notice her mother's head lower, too excited to be around her favorite Superstars.

Layne had to stand up and walked over to stare out the window, wrapping her arms around herself, angry tears stinging her eyes. She did not want to have this conversation with her daughter in the room because what she had to tell him was probably going to tear his heart in shreds.

Sensing this, Ted decided to give them both some privacy before food arrived. "Hey Reed, how would you like an authentic Legacy t-shirt?"

Reed's eyes lit up like stars as Ted lifted her up and Randy went with them, chattering away as they walked into the other room.

Cody wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be and his sister and friends knew it. He stood up and walked over to stand behind Layne, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. He felt her tensing and sighed.

"Almost eleven, Lay?" He said softly. "Funny, you ran away ten years ago." He wasn't accusing her of anything, making assumptions; he didn't have too.

"I know." She whispered, letting a few tears trickle down her face and felt him slowly turn around to face her, staring into his blue eyes. "I was pregnant with her when I ran away."

"Why did you run away from your family when you knew we would help you?" Cody demanded, placing his hands on her shoulders, seeing her head lower and knew he wouldn't like whatever she was going to say. "Layne, what happened?"

"Damien..." Her voice cracked when she said his name, feeling her brother tense, and refused to look up at him. Damien James was one of Cody's best friends and she was secretly seeing him behind her brother's back when they were teenagers. "He raped me, okay?" She walked away from him, wiping the tears away, and felt chilled all of a sudden. "H-He raped me in the back of his truck of all places and then told me if I told anyone he was going to kill me." Damien was sixteen at the time and a troublemaker to put it mildly.

Cody was mentally making plans to look up his old 'friend' and take along Randy and Ted. "Why didn't you tell any of us?" He demanded, trying to be soft and caring, but damn it family was family. She was supposed to be able to tell them ANYTHING. "Lay, why didn't you come to us?"

"I was scared to death and didn't know what to do." She whispered, sinking down on the bed, and put her head in her hands as the tears continued falling. "I was a terrified fifteen year old that was raped by a guy I thought I could trust, a guy I thought loved me, and..." Layne couldn't go on because the painful memory of that night was slowly beginning to surface. "I took what I saved up from my job at the local diner down the street, bought a bus ticket, and never looked back. I started stripping when I was sixteen, shortly after Reed was born, and have been doing it ever since."

Cody was processing all of this. His big sister had been raped by his best friend and, instead of coming to her family with it, had taken off. Only to wind up a stripper with a rape baby. It was so damn cliché it would have made him laugh if it hadn't been HIS sister. As it was, he wanted to cry.

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt you, Dustin and Dad. I really am, but I was scared to death and did what I thought was right. I'm sorry..." She stood up, not able to take this anymore. "I have to go." Layne grabbed her keys and walked past him toward the bedroom when Cody stopped her. "What do you want from me, Code?" Her voice was cracking again, knowing he thought very low of her and, hell, that's how Layne felt almost every single day of her life.

"I want my sister is what I want. I want to get to know my niece and I want to know why you think running away is the best answer? You're a Runnels, we don't RUN away from anything, especially family. Dad and Dustin were worried sick about you. Dad thinks you're DEAD, Lay, and he's STILL mourning for you. You gotta make this right again."

"Are you out of your mind?" Her voice was becoming panicked as she shook her head frantically, more tears sliding down her cheeks. "No! No I can't, Code! Do you have any idea what would happen if I were to show up now? Dad would probably disown me and I wouldn't blame him! I'm a dirty stripper, that's what I am, and it takes care of my daughter! That's all I'm worried about and I'll do whatever it takes short of actual prostitution." She DID have limitations after all. "No, I can't. I can't go back, I can't face them..." Layne had to get out of there, feeling her heart pounding furiously in her chest. "Reed!"

"BUSY! We're playing the new WWE game!"

"This is not the answer, Layne. Running isn't the answer, so stop it." Cody ordered, grabbing her firmly by the forearms and pulling her back, staring down at his sister out of narrowed eyes. "Tell Dad whatever you want, I'll back you up on it. But he wouldn't disown you. You know him better then that. He LOVES you and we both know damn well he'd LOVE Reed too. Don't you want your family back?"

"It's not that simple!" Layne shouted at him and started crying harder, burying her face in Cody's neck as his arms wrapped around her, her arms going around his neck. "It's not that simple, Code. What am I supposed to do about my job, my home here?"

"Let me help you through this, sis. Let me help you for once in your life, please." He was pleading with her and slowly pulled back, staring into her sapphire eyes. "Let your family help you when you need it the most. Stop being stubborn!"

She knew he was right, no matter how hard she tried fighting it and slowly nodded before hugging him tighter, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry, Cody, god I'm so sorry..." She whispered painfully, her heartbreaking sobs tearing throughout her body.

"Is my mom crying?" Reed asked, glancing towards the door, pausing the game so Ted couldn't cheat.

"No, probably Cody." Randy said seriously. "He cries a lot." He turned up the volume, looking at the door as well, exchanging a look with Ted. He could only hope the siblings were getting this sorted out because he didn't want to deal with a moping Cody Rhodes -Runnels- for God only knew how long.

The food arrived and Layne was in the bathroom washing her face, not wanting her daughter to know she was crying, and walked out with a bright smile on her face. It'd been an emotional night as Layne walked over to her daughter and sat down, smiling at Randy when he handed her the plate of spaghetti. "Thank you." She softly said, feeling her brother pat her shoulder, and placed her hand over his reassuringly. She was tired of running, it was time to face the music and gain her family back.

"Is everything alright?" Randy asked, glancing down at Reed, who was wedged between him and Ted while Cody sat with his sister. "You comfortable? I can move, sweetie."

"Nope, you're fine."

"Hey you know what Rhodes, why don't you see if you can't get your sister a job with us?" Ted suggested through a mouthful of food.

Layne choked on her food when Ted said that, coughing as her daughter patted her back, cracking a smile at her as she patted her chest.

"You alright, sis?" He asked worriedly, knowing that probably shocked the hell out of her. "That's not a bad idea though..."

"Though Randy would probably have to be the one to talk to Vince about it."

"Vinnie is still around?" She asked, grinning and seen her daughter smack of her forehead, pinching her side gently. "Do you KNOW how long it's been since I've watched wrestling, sweetheart?"

"Vince McMahon OWNS the company, of course he's still around." Reed looked at Randy with a raised eyebrow. "Did you really hurt him?"

"Only a little bit, sweetie. It was for a storyline. And why do I have to ask?"

"Because you're the top dog?"

"And Vince will listen to you?"

"What kind of job am I selling him?"

"No offense to any of you, but there isn't a job in that company that deals with stripping." She sighed heavily, suddenly not hungry anymore, but kept that smile on her face for her daughter's sake. Her mental anguish could wait, her daughter was more important, and she wanted Reed to think nothing was wrong. "How's your pizza sweetheart?" She asked, effectively dropping the subject. "After you're finished we have to get going."

"But mom!"

"Cody can come see us whenever he wants, but we still have a place here and I can't give my job up. Not to mention we have an early day tomorrow." That and she was desperately needing some sleep.

"Randy..." Cody was pleading now, looking over at his friend desperately.

Randy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, staring at Layne appraisingly. "She can be a valet for us." He said finally. "She's beautiful, has an attitude, she'd fit right in."

"Hey...you're right, she would."

"Have you three lost your minds?"

"Oh my god! My mommy is going to be with Legacy!" Reed was jumping up and down happily with the biggest smile on her face, clapping her hands and everything.

Layne knew damn well what a valet was and just crossed her arms in front of her chest with a raised eyebrow at her brother. "You've officially lost your mind. The SECOND Dad and Dustin see the damn TV they're going to know I'm back!"

"You need your natural hair color back though." Reed stated, eyeing her mother critically, and tapped her chin in thought. She looked the spitting image of Cody when she did that without realizing it.

"No, absolutely not."

"Uh, wasn't letting them know you're back part of the plan anyway?" Cody asked, shooting her a look. "Either you tell them or I tell them, either way, I'm not letting our father mourn for his daughter who is NOT dead. Besides, you have any idea how much money you could make? Not to mention full benefits for you and for Reed. You get those where you work?"

Scowling darkly, Layne knew he had several points and sighed, raking a hand through her blackish blue hair, knowing it would be the best thing for her daughter. "I just...I didn't think I'd have to face them so soon..." She grumbled, feeling Cody's arm wrap around her shoulders, letting her know silently everything was going to be fine. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Let me put it this way, Lay, you either come willingly or we'll kidnap you." He was dead serious and his eyes showed it.

Sighing resignedly, Layne chanced a glance up at Randy, who was staring at her with unreadable electric blue eyes. "What if Vinnie doesn't allow it?" She finally asked.

"Leave that to Randy."

"Vince will allow it. He owes me BIG TIME considering what he wanted me to do to his daughter."

"You hurt her, was she really out all that time?"

"I caught her face before it actually got the canvas. You want to come with us on the road?"

"What about school?"

"Tutors!" Cody was getting really excited about all of this.

Layne was feeling dizzy as she stared back at her daughter, seeing she was excited as well, nodding despairingly. "Alright, we're going on the road." She grunted when Reed tackled her with a hug and smiled, burying her face in her daughter's chestnut locks, closing her eyes as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Her father and Dustin were going to beat the living hell out of her when they finally saw her again. Hell, she'd deserve it too, but she couldn't pass up this opportunity either.

"So...we leave tomorrow afternoon. How much time do you need to quit and grab some stuff so you can come-"

"Don't you think Randy ought to talk to Vince first?"

"If Layne wants to come tomorrow, let her. I can handle Vince." Randy said confidently, having finished his meal, and was now polishing off a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Randy." Layne said softly, seeing him nod, and stood up as she stretched before cracking her neck and back. Feeling the wad of money in her pocket, Layne sighed as she whipped out the hundred dollar bill Ted gave her earlier that night, and handed it back to him. "I do believe this belongs to you." She winked when he took it and lifted her daughter up in her arms. "We really need to go now, sweetheart, if we're going on the road. We have to pack and everything." She looked at Cody, seeing the worry in his eyes, sighing jadedly. "I'm not going to run."

Nodding, Cody knew all he could do was trust her and stood up, jotting down his cell phone number, the hotel's address and room number, knowing he was now being a moron, but couldn't stop himself. "Please, come with us." He said softly, holding the paper out to her, not caring if he was being a sentimental fool in front of the guys.

"Come with us, Uncle!"

"You'd have to sleep on the couch." Layne smirked when he groaned, patting his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. "I won't run for two reasons. One, I would never do that to my daughter and two, you're right. I have to stop running and...I have to face Dad and Dustin. It's time to stop running. I'll be here tomorrow." She tapped his nose before turning to face Randy and Ted. "I'm sorry about all of this...and about earlier." She cracked a small smile at them, shocked when Ted hugged her before Randy followed, inhaling his scent. Randy smelled incredible as she pulled back, seeing her daughter grinning, and kissed her forehead. "We have a lot to do, young lady."

"I know, I can't wait!"

"I can go-"

"You have a photo shoot in the morning with me moron, remember? Some exposure for the rest of Legacy besides the big man." Ted shot Randy a smirk, laughing when Randy just shook his head.

"I can help you, Layne, if you need it." Randy offered, knowing Cody wanted her packed and ready to go as soon as possible.

"Please mom, please let Randy come! Pretty please?"

Layne stared back at him, seeing the pleading in her brother's eyes, not blaming him for thinking she was going to run off. "Sure, that's fine." She sighed when her daughter squirmed out of her arms and walked up Randy, shaking her head, though she couldn't stop smiling. She watched as Randy gathered some clothes for the following day and hugged her brother again, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out with Randy and Reed, thinking maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey, one second." Cody grabbed Randy by the arm. "Not saying that you would or anything, but she IS my sister and-"

"And I know." Randy rolled his eyes. "Man, you need to calm down. I'm going to help her pack and stuff, okay? DO NOT blow up my phone either." He added, knowing damn well Cody would, and followed Layne out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They arrived about twenty minutes later at her apartment complex, which didn't look too bad. She did make decent money so it wasn't a lowdown shack. It was clean for the most part. Layne almost felt embarrassed as she stepped out, seeing Reed had fallen asleep, and carried her upstairs with a smile with Randy behind her.

"It's a little messy." She whispered before unlocking the door and opening it, turning to face the blue eyed hunk with a smile. "Make yourself at home." She said quietly before going to put Reed down, knowing her little girl was exhausted. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead, just watching her. "I love you, my Little Star." She murmured before walking out, closing the door quietly behind her, and pressed her forehead against the door.

Randy's cool blue eyes scanned the rooms in front of him, it was normal. Cool. He missed normal. Hotel rooms were becoming normal and that wasn't good. He set his bag down by the door, closing it behind him and stretched, his hands brushing the ceiling, smiling when Layne walked back out.

"You want to pack or sleep?"

She had to learn how to breathe again and smirked when he touched her ceiling, shaking her head and chuckled. "You can sleep if you want, but I'm going to try to get as much packing done as I can. I have a feeling we won't be back here after my father is through with me." She sighed heavily, fingering a strand of her hair and frowned, knowing she would have to get that changed. "Would you mind if I changed my hair color before we left?" Black with blue streaks, it wasn't her thing and she honestly missed her golden chestnut locks.

"Oh no, do what you got too. We don't have to leave until probably noon." Randy said thoughtfully, scratching his stomach under his shirt, revealing a hint of his well defined abs. "What do you want to take?" He asked after a minute. He would have recommended just what she absolutely couldn't live without, but considering she was taking her daughter on the road, she might want to take some things to ward off homesickness.

Layne had gotten a glimpse of his body earlier when he walked out of the bathroom and it was delicious. She had to focus and started thinking about what she used to bring on the road when she was little when her father was a full-time active wrestler. "Clothes, movies, just little things so that way it's not difficult to travel. We can always purchase things as we go along." This was awkward as Layne walked past him and toward her bedroom, seeing he'd followed and bent down as she dragged some luggage out. "I'm going to try to pack light..." She trailed off and turned to stare back at him. "Are you absolutely sure you want me to be your new valet?"

"Yeah." Randy said, staring down at her thoughtfully before looking around her bedroom, trying not to be impolite, but at the same time, nice change of scenery "Legacy needs something new, this storyline we're doing with me being a sociopath isn't going to last much longer." He studied her appraisingly. "You'll do great. Nervous?"

"Sort of, but I'm also familiar with the business and I'm used to performing in front of crowds…" She trailed off, clearing her throat and pulling open her closet, beginning to take jeans out and placed them on the bed.

Layne watched as Randy sat on the bed and smiled while folding her things, placing them in the luggage carriers, knowing he was doing all of this for Cody. If she was just some stranger off the side of the road, he wouldn't be bending over backwards. That much she was certain and grateful for.

Randy sighed when his phone rang. "Your brother." He said, answering it. "Man, do you mind? We're in the middle of a heated moment here." He greeted, smirking when Cody instantly started bellowing at him, trying not to laugh. Oh this was too funny. Talk about getting some payback for all the pranks Cody had played on him. "Shit, hold on, I gotta find that condom Teddy gave me."

If there was one thing Layne loved, it was playing a prank on her brother. She pressed her finger to Randy's lips and took the phone, knowing she could pull this off without a hitch. "Hey Cody...oh Randy..." She winked at him over her shoulder with an evil grin on her face. "Cody, would you stop being overprotective...Ohhh damn...Cody, I gotta let you go honey. He's..." She let out a low moan before snapping his cell phone shut and both of them started laughing their asses off.

Randy hadn't stopped laughing when his cell rang again. Cody was going to blow the damn thing up. Pressing a finger to his lips, he flipped the lid open.

"Fuck yes, Lay, right there baby. Ride me, honey, yeah..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Getting laid...oh fuck..." He hung up again, turning the phone off. "He doesn't know where you live, right?"

Layne finally stopped laughing and shook her head, finally regaining the use of her voice without giggling. "No, he doesn't and he doesn't know my cell number either." When she seen Randy breathe a sigh of relief, Layne laughed softly before beginning her packing again. She couldn't help feeling turned on by what Randy did and shook herself mentally while he watched her with those electric blue eyes of his. 'He's going to learn that I am the big sister and he's the little brother, not the other way around.' She thought with a smirk, not believing how this night turned out.

"Must be interesting, little brother playing the older sibling role. But then again, you're the only girl so I guess it's to be expected." Randy said, pushing himself off the bed, and looked down at her. "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"I want you to sit your cute ass down and watch me pack." She grinned at him with a wink, seeing his eyebrow arch, and shrugged nonchalantly. "If you're hell bent on helping, here..." She paused, handing him a bag, and pointed toward her DVD collection that was in the corner. "Fill that bag with whatever you see fit. They're all my favorites along with Reed's."

Most of her daughter's DVDs were, unfortunately, wrestling that she'd caved into buying, even after banning her from watching it. She made sure Cody wasn't in any of them, Dustin or her father though beforehand, not wanting to chance anything. Layne finished packing her jeans away before starting on the shirts.

Randy was more then amused by the fact that Layne owned several wrestling DVDs, especially considering she had seemed so against her daughter watching it. Not saying a word, he just packed them, noting none of the matches featured Cody and arched an eyebrow. Still, he bit his tongue.

"What next, sweets?"

"Sweets?" Layne looked amused, glancing around, not minding that term of endearment and finished packing her garments along with the toiletries. It took two hours before she was all packed along with her daughter, though she had a feeling Reed would be picky and want to pack her own things. Groaning inwardly, Layne finally went to take a quick shower before coming out in a black nightgown that went to her knees, stopping Randy before he walked out of her room. She shut the door and pointed to the bed. "I owe you big time for what you're doing and I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. My bed is big enough, now don't argue." Her voice was quiet as she pulled the comforter back before crawling in and snuggled against her pillow, yawning. "Randy seriously, get in the bed and if you even think about going toward that door, I'll put an arm bar on you."

"I'd like to see you try." Randy rumbled, amusement dripping from his tone. When she crawled out of bed with a long suffering sigh and made the attempt, he gently grabbed her wrist and twisted so it was behind her back, not hurting her. He just held her still, feeling her chest jutting against him, his eyes fastening with hers. "Want to know how to get out of this?" He asked, his voice coming out low and husky.

Her free hand was pressed against his shoulder, feeling his strength, and his voice was sending a chill rippling down her spine. Raising a slow eyebrow, Layne maintained the smirk on her face, even though her heart was thundering against her chest. "How?" She asked, sapphire never leaving electric blue, his eyes glowing in the darkness of her room since she'd shut the lamp off. The shadows of the trees outside her window along with the moonlight being the only glow at the moment.

"If I told you, you'd get free and I rather like you in this position." Randy admitted, his head slowly lowering to meet hers.

"Mom?"

"And that's another way to break the hold." He whispered, snorting softly, and let her go.

Layne sighed gently and smiled at him before pointing to the bed, walking out of her bedroom and closing the door behind her. "What are you doing up?" She asked softly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, seeing her daughter was very sleepy as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Come on; time to get back to bed. We have a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Where's Randy?" Reed yawned, trying to stay awake. "Or was I dreaming again?" She smiled sleepily, allowing her mother to guide her into her bedroom.

"No you're not dreaming, what happened really did, and Randy is helping me pack. Now back to sleep." She kissed her daughter's forehead, seeing the happy, content smile on Reed's face, and pressed her forehead against hers momentarily before stroking her hair. "I love you my Little Star." She whispered before turning the light out, closing the door behind her, and went back to her bedroom.

Randy was sitting on the foot of the bed, staring at the wall. Cody's sister, off limits. Off limits. Damn it, so much for loyalty amongst friends. He was going to have to sleep on the couch or risk seducing her.

His head snapped up when she walked back in, offering a smile she probably couldn't see except for maybe the flash of his white teeth. "Everything all right?" He asked, watching as she neared the bed, inwardly groaning.

Cody's sister, off limits. Future co-worker, definitely off limits. Damn she was beautiful though.

"Yeah, she just wanted to make sure what happened tonight really did. Asked where you were." She smiled, seeing even through the darkness how Randy's eyes glittered. "She gets attached very easily." One of her daughter's downfalls unfortunately, but there was nothing Layne could do about that as she climbed back in bed and pulled the comforter over her, smiling when Randy lay back as well to join her. "Thanks again for everything, Randy." Her voice was softer as her eyes slowly drifted shut. "By the way, if I wake up and catch you on that couch, you'll be sorry."

So much for THAT plan. Randy just grunted, rolling his eyes. "Fine, you win this round." He rumbled, folding his hands under his head, lying on top of the comforter.

He was comfortable in his shorts and shirt, kicking off his shoes. This was interesting. He closed his eyes, very aware of the woman lying next to him, and inwardly sighed. Why did everything have to be so hard?

"I always win." She giggled softly when he growled and pressed a hand against his arm, letting him know everything was fine. She was out like a light in moments, for the first time in years, sleeping peacefully.

~!~

The following morning, Layne was up before Randy and left him a small note, letting him know she went to get her hair done and asked him to call Cody over along with Ted. The note also said to help himself to anything he desired and that she would be back soon. Reed was still sleeping and Layne hoped he didn't mind watching her for a few hours while she went to her favorite boutique to get her hair done. Three hours later, she walked out with long golden chestnut curls that rested against her middle back and Layne felt like herself for the first time in ages. She then called Scott and informed him she was quitting.

Randy was woken up by Reed bouncing on the bed, groggily opening his eyes, and raised his head. "Where's your mom, munchkin?" He asked voice gruff with sleep.

"I don't know. Hungry? I am, let's make some food."

What the hell? He stood up, finding the note and read it, rubbing the back of his neck and nodded. "Okay."

"My mom probably went to get her hair done before we leave." Reed said matter-of-factly as she went around the kitchen, moving the chair everywhere she went to get ingredients, tapping her chin in thought. "Pancakes sound good? Randy?" Reed giggled as he just stared at her with wide eyes, causing her to roll her own in response. "Uncle Cody should be here soon along with Teddy Bear right?"

"Teddy Bear?" Randy snorted, shaking his head and opened the fridge, searching until he found orange juice, pulled it out, watching as Reed procured two glasses and filled them both. "Yeah, let me call them. And no making pancakes without me either, munchkin, understood?"

"Yes Randy." She replied with a giggle, shaking her head, and retrieved some pots and pans from the bottom cupboard.

"What?" Ted groaned as he put the cell phone to his ear, his eyes opening a little wider when he heard Randy's instructions, nodding. "Cody was pissed, dude. Did you really fuck her?" He laughed, shaking his head as Randy explained to him what both he and Layne did, snickering. "Evil, she'll make the perfect addition to Legacy. We'll be there in a few." He wrote down the address and hung up to go take a quick shower.

"Okay, pancakes." Randy looked down at the pots and pans Reed had gotten out, arching an eyebrow. "We only need a skillet, munchkin; we're not cooking up a buffet." He teased, putting back the pots and pans they didn't need, setting aside a skillet and looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "So...you got a box of mix or something?"

"I was going to make OTHER things with it, but that's fine too." She shrugged nonchalantly and handed him the pancake mix with a grin. She couldn't believe her second favorite wrestler was standing before her, though he would probably end up being number one before long. "Uncle Cody and Teddy Bear!" She squealed, rushing over when the door opened, Randy having left it unlocked for them and jumped into his arms. "We're making pancakes!"

Ted immediately recoiled. "Teddy Bear?" He smacked Cody upside the head when he started laughing. "NOT funny, dude."

"That's damn hilarious, bro." He kissed his niece's cheek before setting her down. "Where's your mom?"

"Out."

"Out? And she left you with Randy?" Cody arched an eyebrow, carrying her into the kitchen and began snickering when he seen Randy reading a box of pancake mix. The snickers turned into full fledged laughter when Randy opened the box, shook it, and the white mix exploded into his face.

Ted had already whipped out his cell phone and was snapping away.

"Man, not even funny."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I figured I'd be back by the time they both woke up, Code." Layne said, walking inside, carrying a few bags and smiled when her brother's jaw dropped. Her long hair was now a deep golden chestnut that matched her daughter's, only a little lighter, her blue eyes sparkling. She wore a blue denim skirt with a black tank top, grinning as her daughter rushed over to her.

"A LOT better."

"I know." She lifted Reed in her arms and rubbed her nose gently against hers before walking into the kitchen. "It took longer than I thought..." Her eyes widened at the sight of Randy and bit her bottom lip, taking the box from him. "Why don't you let me handle making these, hmm?"

"I got it, the box attacked me." Randy said with a playful smile, blue eyes darting to his sniggering friends. "You both are going to feel an RKO if you don't stop it." He warned.

"With or without the white face?"

Cody leaned against the wall, his arms around his midsection. "Man...The Dough Boy...he just...just-"

"Say it and die."

Layne was giggling along with Reed, seeing the scowl on Randy's face and set her daughter down before taking the box from him, patting his shoulder gently. "Go on, sit down and watch TV or something. I don't want you burning my kitchen down." She winked when he raised an eyebrow, a heart stopping smile on her face while she got the eggs out. "I win again." She winked over her shoulder while Randy grumbled, going to take a shower. The thought of that man in her shower...Layne suddenly felt hot as she mixed the pancakes together while Reed went to visit with her uncle.

Cody let Ted entertain the hyperactive Reed, slipping into the kitchen to help his sister. He could cook. It was kind of a requirement coming from their household, they all could cook. Dad had made them all help him in the kitchen when they were younger.

"Last night...you two were just yanking my chain, right?" He asked softly, accepting the bowl and whisk she passed him, beginning to stir the mix.

Layne's eyes twinkled wickedly as she stared back at her brother, stopping for the moment, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What if we weren't?" She shot back playfully, seeing her brother groan. "Cody, I'm older than you so, please, stop being overprotective." When he scowled, Layne sighed and hugged him tightly around the neck. "You have me back and I'm not going anywhere. And no, nothing happened. We were playing a prank on you." The truth shined in her eyes and she smiled when he sighed a breath of relief before they made the pancakes together.

Given what Layne had laid on him the night before about his 'best friend' from back in the day, Cody figured he had the right to worry about her. Not that Randy was like that, no. Randy was awesome. Just...Cody wasn't taking any chances. Not to mention, if Layne and Randy did hook up, be it for a one nighter or something more, and then broke up...Randy could have her booted out of the WWE just as easily as he could get her into the company. This could get complicated in a hurry.

After breakfast was made, the five quickly ate before loading both Layne and Reed's things in the SUV they were all taking to the airport. Randy had already made the call to Vince, who was looking very forward to meeting with the daughter of the American Dream. Layne was nervous as she sat in the front seat, her daughter in the back with Ted and Cody chattering away, while Randy drove. Butterflies were erupting in her system and Layne felt tears stinging her eyes, glad she had a pair of shades on.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe this was a mistake and Layne felt herself beginning to second guess everything. That's how she was though. Layne raked a hand through her hair before fingering a strand of it, having looked in the mirror after Michael was finished, and seen the real her for the first time in ten long years.

"I like your hair." Randy commented, glancing in the rearview mirror when Reed shrieked with laughter, smirking at the sight of Ted and Cody double teaming her by tickling her. "Three kids. Great, now I'm a dad." He joked, ducking when Ted tried slapping his head. "Hey I'm driving man! Unless you WANT me to crash?"

"Uh, no..." Reed elbowed Ted with her pointy elbow. "Knock it off Teddy Bear."

"Yes baby girl." Ted replied and smirked when she beamed up at him, shaking his head. This girl already had him wrapped around his finger and he didn't even realize it yet.

"Your hair looks a lot better now, Lay." Cody commented, fingering a strand himself and sighed when she just pulled it away, feeling the sadness radiating off of her. "Lay, everything's going to be fine."

"Somehow I highly doubt that, Code, but thanks for the support." She wiped a tear away from her cheek and sighed heavily, not looking forward to facing her father and older brother, especially with a kid. Layne groaned and put her head in her hands. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" She mumbled to nobody in particular before sitting up again, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Mom, why are you nervous? This is LEGACY and we're going to be with the WWE!"

She smiled back at her daughter, but it didn't reach her eyes, refusing to let Reed see her distress.

"You let him talk you into this because it's a chance at a better life for both you and your daughter, if nothing else." Randy said softly, but firmly, saying what Cody hadn't been able too. Cody was bright, but sometimes had a hard time stringing words together so they sounded good. Randy on the other hand was a smooth talker. "That and family is family. Everything will be fine, you'll see. You might even have fun."

"Might? It's LEGACY..."

He was right, being a stripper wasn't exactly the best occupation, and she would be making a lot more money to support her and Reed. Her daughter was the only thing that mattered though as she nodded back at Randy, silently thanking him for telling her what she needed to hear. Sometimes the truth wasn't always easy to swallow, but Layne was doing it, deciding she could always run with Reed again if things got too complicated. Of course, she had a feeling Cody was going to keep a hawk eye on her for awhile, which made her silently groan. She was the big sister and, yet, he was acting like he was older than her.

"I still can't believe I'm with Legacy and Cody Rhodes is my uncle." Reed was star struck again as she snuggled against him with a grin. "I take back what I said earlier. Legacy is my favorite, Undertaker is second."

Layne started laughing.

"Hmm...Maybe we could introduce you to him?"

"Uh...or maybe not." Cody said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"What'd you do to the poor guy now?" Randy asked, sounding amused, reaching over to pat Layne's thigh reassuringly before moving his hand back to the steering wheel.

"Nothing, he's sore about what I did and won't let it go." Cody grumbled, shaking his head. "We'll see alright doll?"

"As long as I have Legacy, I'm cool."

They arrived at the airport a few minutes later and Layne stepped out, keeping a firm hold on Reed's hand before finally just picking her up, Cody taking care of their bags. She refused to let her daughter walk through the busy place as they went through security before going to the terminal. Apparently Vince was being generous because they were taking a private jet to Los Angeles, California, where the next WWE show was.

Layne buckled Reed in, along with herself, smiling when Randy sat next to her. Why did he have to be so damn handsome? Layne knew she couldn't get involved with him and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders while Cody sat on Reed's other side. Within moments, they were airborne.

"Okay, this is freaky." Reed muttered, clinging to her mom, swallowing hard and began tingeing green.

"Never flown before?" Cody asked, smiling at her reassuringly.

"No..." Reed hurled on him. "Sorry!"

Cody waited until the green light came on before unbuckling, heading for the bathroom after telling her not to worry about it.

Randy was up as well, getting her a washcloth and a paper bag.

Layne sighed as she rubbed her daughter's back, shaking her head with an amused smile on her face. "You'd better get used to this, sweetheart. We'll be flying a lot with this job." She cautioned softly.

Reed groaned, taking the washcloth and paper bag from Randy, smiling hesitantly back at him. "Thank you Randy." She quietly said before closing her eyes, breathing in the bag slowly.

Layne ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as Reed went to sleep, pulling her on her lap, incase she woke up, and had to vomit again. At least it would be on her and not Cody as she kissed her forehead. "Never forget who you are, Little Star..." She whispered in her ear, closing her eyes, and hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Okay, so game plan?" Ted asked softly once Cody got back, keeping his voice down so he didn't disturb the girls.

"Attacking Paul, of course." Randy snorted. "I have to kiss Stephanie tonight, think I should pop a breath mint?"

"Nah, eat a can of tuna before you do it." Cody said, smirking. "She'll love that."

Layne and Reed slept throughout the plane ride, both of them exhausted. Reed had gotten up three more times the previous night so Layne ended up staying up with her and helped her pack, assuring her she grabbed her DVDs, laptop and whatnot. At ten years old, she had a laptop and knew how to work it better than an adult. She was highly intelligent and Layne just prayed she didn't grow up too fast. They arrived a few hours later in L.A. and Layne carried Reed throughout the airport, the little girl feeling a lot better now that they were back on land.

"We have time to go to the hotel first?"

"No, she has to meet with Vince before the show." Randy said, glancing at his watch, then looked at Layne and Reed, both of who looked like they could use a quick shower and some food. "Actually, I'll call him and let him know we're running late."

Layne was a nervous wreck as she walked into the hotel room, seeing Reed immediately looking at everything imaginable, cracking a smile. Cody told her to take a shower to calm down and Layne obeyed, pulling out an outfit for the night, and walked inside the bathroom. It took her an hour to get ready, simply because she had a breakdown while in the shower that lasted a good twenty minutes.

Sighing, Layne pulled the dark blue tank dress on with black two inch knee high boots and decided to tease the ends of her hair into curls, giving it bounce. Michael had done a fantastic job as she fluffed her hair out before beginning to do her makeup. Dark blue eyeliner with clear gloss, nothing major. She clipped the dark blue choker around her neck, which was lace and went with the dress, before finally walking out as all four heads turned to stare at her.

"Reed?"

She grinned from ear to ear and nodded her approval. "You look very pretty, Mom."

"I'm going to be sick."

"You'll be fine." Cody said soothingly, all three men having changed into blue jeans and t-shirts while she was in there, wearing their trunks under the street clothes, duffel bags waiting at the door. "Take lots of deep breaths."

"You'll do great, Layne." Randy said, ruffling Reed's hair with a grin, laughing when she punched his leg. "Okay, little girl, come here." He snatched her up, putting her over his shoulder. "You surrender?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Fine, right. Deep breaths got it..." Layne was paling as the thought about what was going to happen and shook her head frantically. "No, I can't. I can't do this, Cody." It wasn't the job that scared her as much as seeing her family again after all this time, her father and big brother.

"This isn't about the job is it?"

"Of course not!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I can do this job like the back of my hand without breaking a sweat. All I do is walk down to the ring with the three of you and watch you demolish people. No, I'm nervous about Dad and Dustin." She raked a hand through her hair and took another deep breath. "I mean it's been TEN years, do you have any idea what they're going to do to me?"

"Well...if it makes you feel any better, they probably won't be watching and they definitely won't be there. Dustin is doing some work down home for a local promotion and Dad is probably helping him." Cody offered reassuringly. "Look, you can run all you want, but you really think Reed is going to not bug you? Or that I won't find you again?" Cody stared at her. "Don't run away again."

"I'm not going to run away again." She promised, staring into his blue eyes that almost emulated her own. "I won't. I'm not ready to face them, not yet anyway. I need to become adapted to this new job first. THEN they can come into the picture." She nodded when Cody agreed and felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders, feeling a little more at ease just as Reed walked over, wearing blue jeans with her new Legacy shirt. "Where on earth did you get that?"

"Teddy Bear gave it to me." She replied with a smirk and grabbed her mother's hand. "You'll be fine, Mom."

"I know sweetheart." She smiled for her daughter and nodded when Randy asked if they were ready, following Legacy out the door.

Ted scooped Reed up onto his shoulder, listening to her shrieks, and took off down the hallway.

"Whoa!"

"I think Teddy Bear is becoming kid friendly. Should we tell him?"

"Nah let him figure it out for himself." Cody chortled while keeping a firm arm around his sister's shoulders, who just kept staring straight ahead.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "I'm just a little overprotective of Reed." Layne was watching Ted like a hawk with her daughter, swallowing hard and hoped he didn't hurt her.

"She's fine."

"I know it's a mother's instinct to worry about her little girl."

"Let's be nice, this is an adjustment period for her bonehead." Randy said, slapping his friend upside the head as he walked by. "Hey, DiBiase, watch it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Randy!"

"That is Maria and she's a real life ditz." Cody said, watching as Maria jumped into Randy's not so happy arms, then Randy set her back down. "And Randy is her crush of the week."

Layne could only nod and smiled when Maria came over to her, shaking her hand. "I'm Layne Runnels."

Maria blinked, gaped with wide eyes, and asked, "You're Cody's sister?"

"Yes and the American Dream's daughter." Layne was cracking a hesitant smile when she said that. "Sorry, but we really have to go. We have a meeting with Vince."

"Well...can I come?"

Layne smirked and shrugged. "Ask Randy, he's the driver." She walked away with her brother, leaving the blue eyed leader of Legacy to deal with Maria.

Oh so now Layne was a comedian? Randy groaned, wondering why it was his turn to be the object of unwanted affections. Though... "Hey Maria, could you do me a favor?" He asked sweetly.

"Uh huh." She nodded, hurrying along as fast as her heels would let her to match his stride.

"Layne is going to be working with Legacy, think you could help her with a look?"

"Okay!"

Layne stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that and blinked at Randy, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm pretty sure I can make up my OWN look and you'll be fine with it." She REFUSED to let this ditz help her, was he out of his mind? "Thank you anyway, Maria." She flashed a smile. "You two should date." The elevator doors closed before Randy and Maria could get on, both her and Cody laughing their asses off.

"That was CRUEL."

"I know."

Randy just smirked, hoisting Maria up over his shoulder and took the steps, arriving just as they were stepping off the elevators. "I'm driving."

"I got shotgun."

Maria beamed at Layne. "We're going to bestest friends!" She squealed excitedly, smiling down at Reed. "Hello sweetling."

"Wow...you're cool to watch, but you're loud, did you know that?"

"Yes."

"Reed, that wasn't very nice..."

Though Layne was laughing softly along with Cody, shaking her head. They slid inside the car, Cody sitting by Maria while she was on the other side, her daughter between her and Cody. Layne wished she had popped some aspirin because Maria wouldn't shut up. When they arrived at the arena, Layne was the first person out of the car, pulling her daughter with her along with Cody, all three of them making a beeline for the arena doors. She was late for her meeting with Vince and hoped he was lenient.

Reluctantly, Cody stopped her. "We have to wait for Randy; he's the key to all of this." He groaned, turning and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Randy was politely, but firmly, blowing Maria off. "You shoulda seen it, last week she was digging on Kaners and that went BADLY. He finally had to duct tape her mouth shut and lock her in a closet."

"I'm hoping she goes for 'Taker next." Randy said, finally joining them.

"Sorry, I just had to get away from her before I ended up knocking her out." Layne stated quietly, seeing the amusement in Randy's blue eyes, and heard her daughter shrieking with laughter as Ted, once again, had her over his shoulder. "Would you mind-"

"Hell no, I'll watch this little angel. Come on, I'll show you Legacy's locker room."

"Yay!"

Layne laughed as she looked up at her brother, nodding silently to let him know she was fine, knowing he couldn't go with her to the meeting since he wasn't the leader of Legacy. She took a deep breath, needing a cigarette, but knew they couldn't waste anymore time. "Lead the way, Mr. Orton." She smiled at him, chuckling when he groaned, and lead her inside.

"Call me, Randy. Mr. Orton is my father." Randy said, moving his body in front of hers to clear a path. They were running late and the halls were packed like sardines in a tin can. "Here we are." He knocked once before all, but shoving her into the office. "It's a damn zoo out there, Vince."

"You expected any less?" Vince replied, not looking up from his desk.

'Just how I remember it.' Layne thought as she looked around the office, her hands clasped in front of her and watched as Vince looked up, cracking a hesitant smile. "Hello Mr. McMahon." She greeted professionally and extended her hand, smiling when he took it before taking a seat like he requested, Randy remaining where he was. It'd been years since Vince seen Layne; he probably didn't even recognize or remember her.

"So Lay," Vince studied her intently. "The last time I seen you, you were about this tall and had gangly knees." He smiled jovially when she just stared at him. "It's good to see you back. And in search of a job?"

From behind her, Randy nodded, meeting Vince's curious look. "Valet for Legacy." He said bluntly.

"What do you think about that, Layne?"

"I think it would be a great opportunity, Vince." She replied with a smile, knowing he hated being formal, glad he had remembered her. "Though if this is going to happen, I feel inclined to tell you that I do have a ten, soon to be eleven year old daughter that will have to travel with me."

Vince waved her off with a smile of his own. "That's not a problem. Any particular reason why you want to valet Legacy and not someone else?"

"Um...well...Cody, my brother. I haven't seen him in ten years for personal reasons and he wants to spend more time with me and get to know his niece." She wasn't lying to the man, but not fully telling him the truth either. "I mean...if you feel Legacy doesn't NEED a valet..."

"Legacy-"

"Is going to need something. We can't go around beating up Paul all the time, now can we?" Randy asked with a grin, smirking when Vince just shrugged. "Unless you need one less person to put in your will."

Coughing, Vince shook his head. "That wasn't right, Randy. Legacy will need a new kick after this angle is finished, I agree with that."

Layne crossed one leg over the other, folding her hands on her lap, and just waited for them to stop talking; wondering if this was the right move for her. Obviously Vince didn't want Legacy having a valet; she could clearly see that, so she would do anything he gave her. Reed would be disappointed, but in all honesty, what other choice did she have? Layne was on limited funds, she had to take whatever was available for her daughter's sake.

Vince seemed to consider it for a moment longer, finally nodding. "With Legacy it is then. How you portray yourself is up to you, so long as it fits in with the stable."

"And, I'm sure you're aware, Randy is the-"

"Head of the pack."

"Yes, that."

"Thank you Vince." She smiled as he pulled out a contract and handed it over to her. She nodded and blinked repeatedly at how much she'd be making before signing on the dotted line, handing it back to him. "I'll try my best not to let you down."

"You'll be fine. You're a Runnels, the business is in your blood."

Layne couldn't argue with that and walked out with Randy, feeling a huge weight lift from her shoulders, and stopped him before they walked too far. "Thank you, Randy. You have no idea how much this means to both me and Reed."

"I have an idea." Randy said, coughing, and ran a hand down the back of his neck. "Just so you know your insurance kicks in tomorrow, for all of it. Dental, vision, the works." He didn't know if she needed it or not, but there was usually a waiting period of sixty days. He had all, but begged for that to happen immediately, glad Vince hadn't been in one of his moods and poked fun at him for it.

Layne was all smiles as she walked into Legacy's locker room a few minutes later, seeing Reed was busy playing a video game with Ted, and shook her head. "You're corrupting my daughter, Teddy Bear."

"Okay, that's not cool." Ted stated, frowning. "Baby girl can call me that, you can't. That's just not right and you're far too hot to- OW!"

"Dude, shut up! That's my sister!"

"Code, you really need to stop that. What are you going to do when men in the audience are staring and hollering at me?"

"That I don't care about cause it's the fans. Ted should know better."

Layne walked over, pulling Reed into her lap, sighing when she groaned and went back to the game. "I feel so loved."

"So Vince is cool with it?"

"Course he is. I only had to sell my soul, dignity, pride; all of it." Randy said, letting out a long suffering sigh.

"Sure. You just promised no tongue on Steph and he was sold."

"Psh, don't you wish. YOU kiss her."

"I'd rather Paul NOT put his foot up my ass, thanks."

"I'll try not to get in your way, Randy." Layne quietly said while running her fingers through Reed's hair, frowning when a thought came to her. "Who is going to watch her while we're out in the ring?"

"Shit, that is a problem..."

Ted frowned as well, stroking his chin in thought, and snapped his fingers when the perfect person came to mind. "Hold that thought." He walked out of the door and came back a few minutes later with a grumbling Beth.

"Holy cow it's Beth Phoenix!" She was Reed's favorite Diva besides Trish Stratus. "Is she going to watch me?"

Layne wasn't comfortable with this, but knew she had no choice, as Beth immediately took to Reed. "I guess so, sweetheart."

"You guys owe me." Beth said, though she didn't sound upset, she liked kids.

"Uh, what do we owe you?" Cody actually blushed when she shot him an appraising grin, coughing to hide it, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're not in my way, Layne." Randy assured her. "I just hate my current line, makes me look like a nut job."

Layne just nodded back at him, with a hesitant smile, before going back to seeing how Beth interacted with her star struck daughter. She was going to have to get used to this as she leaned back against the chair, not having much to say. "I'm still your favorite right?" Cody asked his niece, blanching when she waved him off while she chattered with Beth. "I've been replaced!"

"Uncle Cody, quiet!" She demanded, sounding perturbed, and grinned when Beth started laughing.

"Damn she's a spitfire isn't she?"

"Reminds me of her mother."

"Bethie and Reed, oh man, there's a match made in he-" Ted trailed off when he got warning looks shot at him from Beth, Layne and of all people, Randy. "Heaven, I was going to say HEAVEN."

"Sure you were. Lay, want to go to wardrobe and rifle through the racks?"

"I can take her."

"You sure? I was thinking you and Bethie could hang out with Reed." Randy teased.

Cody started blushing again.

"He's scared of me." Beth stated bluntly.

"Hey, I'm not afraid of anyone, especially a woman."

"Stay here, Code, and try not to get into trouble." Layne laughed softly when he turned redder, standing up, and allowed Randy to guide her out of the room. "So I take it what I'm wearing isn't what Legacy is about?" When he shook his head, Layne understood as they walked down the hallway of the arena. She honestly didn't know what to say to him so just kept her thoughts to herself, following him.

While they walked, Randy began explaining to her about Legacy and what it represented, knowing she needed to have a background history. "We're all third generation superstars. Rhodes, DiBiase and Orton. Though since you're familiar with the business, I'm sure you realized that when you heard our names." He said as they strolled towards wardrobe, trying not to come off sounding condescending. "And the line we're in now is..." He groaned, really hating it.

Layne listened to Randy as he told her about the current line he was in with Triple H, whose real name is Paul Levesque, and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, who Paul was married too and Vince's daughter. Layne remembered Stephanie from when they were younger; Stephanie was eight years older than her and they hardly knew each other. Layne didn't want to know the McMahon woman. She just wanted to do her job, make money and support her daughter, the only love of her life.

"I understand, but it'll be over soon, so just think about that." She said, patting his shoulder gently with a soft smile.

"Yeah...hey, we're going to swing by the cafeteria so I can get some tuna fish." Randy said with a grin, finally stopping, smiling sweetly at the women who were now looking at him. "Janet, this is Layne, she's going to valet for Legacy."

"And...?"

"And whatever she wants, make it happen?"

"And...?"

"And I owe you and all the rest of the ladies," He bowed to them playfully. "Dinner?"

"Yep."

"That's fine." Layne watched as Janet and Tiffany -the wardrobe ladies, though Janet was also the hairdresser of the WWE- circled her critically. She was used to this and just stood there, finally meeting Janet's brown eyes, before being pulled over to the rack.

"Gold?"

"It's going to have to be considering that's what Legacy is all about."

Layne was shoved into the changing room with the gold dress and came out a few minutes later, looking down at the material. It was a shimmery gold dress, which had a scoop neckline that had spaghetti straps, and went two inches above the knee. Her boots were swapped out for black open toed two inch heels. Her choker was replaced with a black one that shimmered with gold.

"We have to change her makeup."

They sat Layne down and replaced her blue eyeliner with black, making it delicate, before putting gold eye shadow on her eyes, bringing them out. The clear gloss stayed put.

"Now then what about her hair?"

"Up or down?"

"I think we'll leave it down for tonight. It would be too much with the dress and we don't want to take away from that."

"You're done honey." Tiffany smirked over at Randy as Layne stood up. "So, does she approve for Legacy's new valet?"

"Hot damn!" Randy whistled, circling her slowly, his eyes raking up and down her body, taking in the dress, hair, her makeup, the whole picture.

"Uh, Randy, her eyes are-"

"I know where they are." Randy said softly, staring into Layne's beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "They're the most gorgeous part of her."

Her cheeks turned a deep crimson red as Layne stared back at him, used to wearing heels from her stripping days. "Thank you Randy." She softly replied, allowing him to take her hand and gently turned her around in a circle, admiring her even more. Her body was heating rapidly by how he was staring at her and smiled back at the ladies, who smirked in reply.

"We want Chinese for a week."

"No, a month."

"We should make it a year. That wasn't easy to do in the span of a half an hour." Layne was giggling at Randy's exasperated look and watched as he bowed humbly to them, shaking her head. "Come on, we have to go to the cafeteria for your tuna, remember?"

"Oh yeah, big kiss tonight!"

"Not a big kiss, just a brush of the lips, chill out ladies." Randy said, shaking his head when they all just started laughing at him, and guided Layne away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"And that is what I get for agreeing to do this line." He said, not letting go of her hand. "Think Reed wants something to eat?" He asked thoughtfully. "You should probably have something too."

"I'll pick her something up and I'll eat later. I'm too nervous about going out there." She admitted quietly, sighing when he stopped her as their eyes locked again. He had the most beautiful electric blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life. They had a hint of gray in them, simply breathtaking. "I know I should be used to it, but these are huge crowds. I'll get a salad, how's that sound?" When he grinned, Layne smacked him playfully on the arm. "You tricked me into that, Randy Orton."

"I admit it, I'm a fiend." Randy said with a grin, helping himself to a couple tuna fish with onion sandwiches. He also snagged some food for his friends, loading up a tray. Then a second one with food for Reed on there as well as drinks. "Okay, ready?" He asked, balancing them perfectly, one in each hand.

"Give me one of those before you hurt yourself." Layne laughed, taking the one with Reed and her food on it, having picked them out and walked out of the cafeteria with Randy. They managed to make it back to the dressing room without getting clobbered and Layne sighed when Ted just stared at her like he was a man dying of thirst. "Teddy Bear, stop screwing me with your eyes." She demanded, seeing his head lower, and smirked before sitting down beside her daughter.

"Mom, you look...beautiful." Reed was grinning as she took her chicken strips happily and began eating.

"So you're saying I looked like crap before?"

"No, but...you fit in with Legacy now."

"Right."

"She's right, you do. Gold suits you." Cody said, studying his sister with a smile, though he shot Ted a warning look. "Watch it."

Ted just held up his hands, accepting the drink and food Randy passed him. "Oh man, onions and fish? You're trying to kill that poor woman."

Randy grinned. "A practical joke never hurt anyone." He said, unwrapping a sandwich, and took a large bite. "Mmmm."

"I feel bad for Stephanie now." Layne stated and shook her head as she ate her salad slowly, knowing she couldn't go out there without eating. She hadn't eaten since earlier that morning when they had breakfast. She looked over at her daughter, seeing Reed was still chattering away with Beth, deciding she would have to trust Ted's judgment. She finished her salad, or as much as she could, and set it on the tray before trying to find something to get her mind off of what she was going to do. 'Just walk out there, stay out of the ring, be eye candy and come to the back. Not hard to do.' She kept coaching herself mentally and took a sip of water.

"Recap?"

"We handcuff Trips to the ring. I call out Steph. You two sneak behind her; I drop her, then pucker up."

"With fish breath none the less." Beth snorted, shaking her head.

"Bethie, kiss?" Randy puckered his lips at her.

"Hell to the no, boy."

~!~

'Voices' by Rev Theory played throughout the arena speakers as Legacy stepped out on stage, all three looking completely serious and cocky. They weren't alone either as a beautiful chestnut haired bombshell was with him, her hands at her sides and smiled when Randy took her hand, gently turning her around before they both walked down the ramp way, her going slower than them obviously. She walked up the steel ring steps and slid under the bottom rope, her stomach in knots. Layne watched as Randy got a microphone and began his long promo, just standing there while the men hooted and hollered, most of the crowd booing Randy, the dark lighting made her dress shimmer even more.

Randy was in character now, playing his role to perfection, so were Cody and Ted. How people would be going 'what the hell' if they knew the trio were nothing like their on-screen personas. Well...cocky, yes; evil and maniacal, no. When Trips showed up, he nodded to Layne, signaling for her to get out of the ring.

Paul spared her one glance, aware of the new valet, not so sure of her actual job. Just to stand there and look pretty?

Layne did what she was told and watched with emotionless eyes as Legacy beat down Triple H before handcuffing him to the ropes. Her head snapped to the side when Stephanie ran down the ramp, seeing Cody and Ted were already boxing her in, the fear in her eyes unmistakable. She did her best not to cringe when Randy delivered a devastating DDT to Stephanie, though she could tell he tried to block most of the blow.

The icy look in his eyes made her stomach tighten as she saw him holding the sledgehammer, licking his lips, and bent down to where his face was hovering over Stephanie's. His lips brushed hers and Layne bit her tongue to keep from laughing because even she could tell Stephanie was trying not to gag by his breath, amusement shining in her blue eyes. She watched as Randy clobbered Triple H with the sledgehammer right in the face before finally getting out of the ring, Cody and Ted beside her as they all four headed up the ramp way.

"Okay, we're waiting." Randy said once they were backstage, grinning like a shark as they waited for Stephanie and Paul to finally come through. It took several long minutes since Paul had to be freed and still make it look real.

Stephanie got off the gurney as soon as she was wheeled through the curtains, making a face. "Randy...that was DISGUSTING. What did you EAT?"

Ted was chuckling along with Cody and Layne, all three of them seeing the shit eaten grin on Randy's face. "Tell her man."

When Randy didn't right away, Cody decided to do the honors. "Tuna with onions."

"WHAT?"

Paul stumbled through the curtain moments later, holding his head, seeing how angry his wife was. "What's wrong?" He demanded, seeing she wasn't hurt, and nodded once at Randy.

Her blue eyes were lit on fire. "He ate tuna with onions and didn't brush his teeth before kissing me!"

Paul started laughing his ass off.

"You write the scripts, Steph." Randy said with a grin, laughing when Paul clapped his back. "I can only assume since you put that bright idea in there, you got it bad for me. As a loyal friend, I felt it my obligation to turn you off with foul breath so Paul can keep his wife."

Paul slapped Randy upside his head. "Gee, thanks."

"That is so wrong on so many levels, Orton." Stephanie scoffed, shaking her head, and looked over at the chestnut haired beauty that her father told her about. "Didn't you used to wear jeans and t-shirts?"

Layne smirked, nodding. "Still do, just have a different style. How are you Stephanie?" She asked softly, her tone polite as they embraced briefly.

"Besides getting kissed with tuna onion breath..." She made a face, groaning. "I'm going to kill you, Randy, for doing that."

Layne giggled softly, feeling for the woman as her and Paul walked away while Legacy headed back to their locker room, where Reed was currently playing a video game with Beth.

"I think she digs you, Rando." Ted teased, smacking his friend's back.

"Call me Rando ever again and I will plant my foot up your ass, understood?"

Cody shook his head, grinning at his sister. "So how did you like it? Not going to puke are you?" He asked, hoping she didn't have to toss her cookies.

"Mom doesn't puke." Reed said from her place on the floor, eyes on the screen.

"That's right and it was fine." Layne couldn't thank Randy enough and walked over to her daughter, kissing the top of her head and seen how into the game she was. Smiling, Layne began gathering their things, knowing she would have to change out of her outfit, and walked into the bathroom. She turned around when the door closed, seeing Randy standing there, and knew he wanted to talk to her alone. "I'm alright, that was quite a rush out there." She set her things on the counter and waited for him to speak.

"Yeah, it can be." Randy agreed, cocking his head when Cody started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Internet is already trying to figure out who the hell she is." Cody snorted, busy on his laptop. "Dude...not even funny. She is NOT your girlfriend..."

"Hey this one says she's my girlfriend, cool."

"Won't it be even funnier when everyone finds out that I'm not dating any of you?" She retorted with a sweet smile before turning around and closed the bathroom door behind her so she could change. She was out five minutes later, back in her dark blue tank dress with the choker, and noticed Ted was grumbling with a smirk on her face. "I'll be right back; I need to drop these off at wardrobe." She said over her shoulder before walking out, wearing her two inch knee high boots again, feeling normal. The gold she didn't mind much, but it wasn't her color.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Randy asked, not appreciating Cody joining him in the bathroom, especially since he was fixing to change into street clothes.

"How'd she do?"

"She did fine, Coddles. Calm down."

Randy shook his head, snorting and shoved his friend out of the room, shutting the door behind him. She did fine and damn did she look fine. Randy groaned, wondering if maybe a cold shower was in order.

~!~

"Here you go."

"Thanks sweetie and you did fabulous out there!"

"You looked even better."

"Thanks to us of course."

"Don't mind us. We're just snot nosed bitches who make everyone look good. Hey, are you dating Randy Orton?" Tiffany asked curiously.

"Cause honey, the way he was looking at you earlier..."

Layne walked away and shook her head, sighing heavily. She couldn't date Randy Orton, no matter how scrumptious and delicious he was. Groaning, Layne stopped in the ladies restroom to pat her neck to cool down before going back to Legacy's locker room.

Mark -the Undertaker- Calaway was standing there already, listening as Cody shrieked apologies through the door, shaking his head. "Rhodes, come out here and take your ass whipping like a man."

"What'd you do?!"

"Um...well, while you and Lay were out-"

"He ordered pizza for the stage crew and had it billed to 'Taker."

Layne stopped dead in her tracks when she seen none other than the Undertaker standing at Legacy's locker room door, swallowing hard, and wondered what her brother did now.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE UNDERTAKER!" Reed's shriek could be heard through the door as it was tossed open and there her daughter stood, staring awestruck at one of her favorite wrestlers.

Cody was smiling hesitantly as Mark bent down to lock eyes with the little girl, seeing Randy and Ted waiting with bated breath.

Reed had to keep a cool head, remembering what her uncle whispered in her ear. "Mr. Undertaker sir, would you please not kill my Uncle Cody? He's really sorry and he'll pay you back for the pizza." Her voice was like an angel's.

"WHAT?"

Ted was laughing his ass off along with Randy. "She has a mind of her own, Coddles!"

"Well darlin', if he pays it back, right this very minute, I promise to let him walk out of here on his own two legs, how'd that be?" Mark asked, smiling when she nodded, rising to his full height and stared at Cody. "Well?"

"Um...I don't exactly have THAT much on me..."

Mark glanced at Layne, arching an eyebrow. "I know you." He said after a moment, trying to place her.

"E-Excuse me?"

She blinked, seeing her daughter was already getting the money from Randy, who was threatening to pulverize Cody if he didn't pay him back right away, her eyes currently locked on emerald green. He couldn't possibly remember her from back in the day with her father. Then again, Reed looked almost identical to her when she was nearly eleven years old.

Reed walked over with that sweet smile and handed Mark the money, her jade green eyes sparkling back at him. "You're very big in person." She commented and looked over with a grin. "Mom, look who it is! It's the Phenom!"

"I'm well aware of that sweetheart."

"Mmm and you're very short." Mark teased, taking the money and counting it, arching an eyebrow. "Cody..."

"It's just ten short!" Cody groaned when Reed shot him a dirty look and whipped out his wallet, handing it over. "Man, now I'm broke!"

"Next time, don't order pizza for the guys, though they did tell me to let ya know it was delicious." Mark turned his attention back on Layne. "Yer Dusty's lil girl." He said after a minute, glancing at her then to Cody, nodding to himself.

"Yeah, I am." She couldn't lie and smiled when her daughter rushed over to her, lifting her up and pressed her forehead against Reed's. "That wasn't very nice."

"Mom, it's the UNDERTAKER. It was either he got paid or Cody was going to get beat down."

"Nice." She grunted and set Reed down when she squirmed, smoothing her dress down while Reed went back inside the Legacy's locker room. She still couldn't believe Mark had remembered her and ran a hand through her hair, wondering briefly if he talked to her father often. She decided to chance it and seen her brother's head peek out, eyes narrowing. "You know, I really don't feel like attending my baby brother's funeral, Cody."

"I'm not dying today, right Mr. Calaway?" Cody asked hopefully, looking up at the older man.

"No…I don't feel like tellin' yer old man why he's one kid shy at the Hall of Fame ceremony." Mark said gravely, pocketing the cash. "Next time, Cody, think before you do something. That little girl might not be around to make sure you keep breathin'."

"Okay, sir, I- What?" Cody whispered, blushing when his friends began laughing at him, realizing he was being teased.

Even Layne couldn't stop giggling as she walked past Mark and inside the dressing room, shaking her head. "I'm going to kill you the next time you do something foolish like that." She stated, seeing Cody's head lower, and popped him upside the head. "Enough pouting, you got what you deserved."

"Mom, I'm hungry." Reed whined, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I wanna go."

"Alright, sweetheart, in just a few minutes." She was tired as well; the adrenaline was starting to simmer down inside of her. "Thanks again for not killing my brother, Mr. Calaway."

"Call me Mark, darlin'." He said with a grin, his eyes not leaving hers for an instant. After a second, he nodded at them all before walking away.

"Okay boys and girls, I do believe that's enough excitement for one night." Ted laughed, wrapping an arm around Cody's shoulder. "You get to live to see another day, how cool is that?"

"Eek."

"Thanks to my brilliant daughter." Layne was looking thoroughly amused, though she couldn't get those green eyes of Mark's out of her head.

He was twice her age! She wanted Randy, but couldn't have him. She wasn't dating anyone in the business, Reed being the only one she was concerned about. That and making sure she didn't attend her brother's funeral. They walked out a few minutes later while Reed told her about her night with Beth and how she beat her at the video game. Layne gave enthusiastic comments as they walked out of the building just as a Harley roared to their right, Layne seeing Mark beginning to pull away.

Mark glanced at her, flashing a smirk before roaring out of the parking lot, his long black hair flying behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Randy arched an eyebrow, wondering what that was all about, glancing at Layne. "You okay?" He asked softly, touching her arm.

"Yeah, I'm great actually." She smiled back at him, seeing the worry in his blue eyes, and patted his hand in reassurance. "I'm fine Randy."

"Mom! Fooood!" Reed whined, causing her mother to sigh, and honestly didn't care. She was hungry.

"Yes, yes we're going. We're going!" She laughed as Reed dragged her to the car with Randy following suit, Cody and Ted not far behind. Layne took shotgun while Ted and Cody were in the back with Reed. Within a few moments, they were on their way back to the hotel and Layne couldn't stop thinking about the smirk she saw on Mark's face.

"You know something, we should go out clubbing tonight, celebrate Layne joining Legacy."

"Yeah, good idea; one problem, moron."

"Knock it off you two." Randy ordered, shaking his head. "You sure DiBiase isn't somehow related to you?" He asked Layne with a playful grin.

"I would have to shoot him if he was." Layne replied with a smirk, causing Randy to chuckle, and felt better now that her first night in the company was over with. "Teddy Bear, I don't do the club scene, especially with my last job. That and I have my daughter to look after. You three can do whatever you want, just don't expect me to tag along." Reed was the most important thing to her and Layne didn't mind staying at the hotels with her daughter. She had a lot of fun because they were alike and had similar interests, except wrestling of course.

"You interested, Randy?"

"Not really. I'm in the mood to just lie down and watch a movie."

"And hopefully brush your teeth, Randy. Cause your breath stinks." Reed said sweetly from the back.

"I love you, Reed."

Layne laughed and handed Randy some breath mints, seeing the playful scowl on his lips and laughed harder. They arrived at the hotel and Layne was feeling dead on her feet as she grabbed Reed, nodding when she asked if they were getting food. "Yes sweetheart, whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yup, but first a bath."

She smiled when Reed groaned and set her down on her feet as they walked inside the hotel. Randy had been kind enough to get them a room that was joint to the Legacy suite. Layne retrieved the keycard before heading up the back staircase, carrying their bags, and let out a yawn.

"Hey, Ted and I are going to go out. You gonna be alright?" Cody asked following her.

Randy rolled his eyes, wondering if maybe Cody shouldn't have been born first and dropped his bag on his bed, heading for the other bathroom to shower.

"Hey, I-" Ted sighed when the door got shut in his face. "Man, you suck!"

"Your mother."

Layne sighed exasperatedly, nodding. "Yes Cody, we'll be fine. We're just going to order some food and pop a movie in. Reed, bath now." She ordered, pointing to the door and nodded when her daughter obeyed, too tired to argue apparently. "Go out and have fun." She kissed his cheek with a smile. "Thank you for everything, bro. You saved us."

"I'm just glad to have you back in my life, Lay." He rumbled and pulled her in for a tight embrace, sighing gently. "I'll try not to be overprotective."

"Good, now get outta here before you make me start crying. Then I'll have to kick your ass."

Randy emerged ten minutes after Cody and Teddy had left, freshly showered and in just a pair of black shorts, toweling his short hair dry. He walked into the main room, picking up the remote and flicked through the channels, nothing on. He'd have to order something off the movie menu. He dropped down on a couch, stretching his long legs out before him, listening to the girls in the other room, a smile on his face.

"Your chicken strips have been ordered, Reed." Layne said as she walked into the bathroom, smiling as she sat down, and began washing her daughter's hair. "Never forget who you are, Little Star." She began singing a song that she'd been singing to Reed since she was a baby.

"Never forget how to dream, butterfly." Reed grinned, doing the wings with her arms.

"God gave a present to me made of flesh and bones. My life, my soul. You make my spirit whole. Never forget who you are, Little Star."

"Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky." Reed sang along while her mother rinsed her hair out. "Never forget how to dream, butterfly."

"Never forget where you come from, from love..." Tears formed in her eyes as Layne kissed Reed's forehead.

Randy could hear them singing and stopped smiling, feeling a slight tug on his heart. For a brief moment, he wanted what Layne had. A family. "Whoa..." He muttered, shaking his head. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the mini bar, rifling around until he found the six pack of beer he had placed in there earlier, popping the tab and taking a long swallow.

"You are a treasure to me." Layne tapped her nose. "You are my star. You breathe new life into my broken heart. Never forget who you are, Little Star."

"Never forget how to dream, butterfly."

"May angels protect you and sadness forget you, Little Star. There's no reason to weep lay your head down to sleep, Little Star. May goodness surround you and love I have found you, Little Star."

"Shining bright."

"You breathe new life into my broken heart. Never forget who you are, Little Star. Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky."

"Never forget how to dream, butterfly."

"Flying higher than all the birds in the sky. Never forget who you are, Little Star." Layne kissed Reed's forehead again. "You are my little star, baby and don't let anyone tell you different, do you hear me?"

"Yes momma." She murmured, hugging her close, and smiled.

"Good come on, time to get out and eat. Then we're going to bed." Layne helped Reed out and guided her into the bedroom. They dressed in cotton shorts and tank tops, hers blue while Layne's was black.

Randy had just finishing tipping the waiter when they came out, guessing the chicken was Reed's because she started licking her lips when she seen it, passing her the plate. "I was getting ready to find something to watch, you guys feel like joining me for a movie?" He asked, looking at Layne, trying not to look down at her incredibly sexy legs.

Her face was devoid of makeup, showing her natural beauty, while Reed was begging her and chuckled. "Sure, that sounds like fun." Layne didn't want to leave Randy by himself as they walked out into Legacy's suite, leaving the door open to their own before walking over to sit on the bed, where Randy would be sleeping. Layne smiled as Reed sat between them and watched her devour her chicken strips while she ate her crispy chicken salad. "So what are we watching?"

"Ooo how about Bolt?" Reed was already zooming into her room and got her DVD, grinning from ear to ear. "Randy it's Disney, but it's really awesome. John Travolta rocks!"

Layne giggled softly and looked over at Randy with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mind?"

"Uh, no." Randy shook his head, sipping his drink. He would wind up eating later after he had wound down from the show. He watched as Reed popped it into the DVD player hidden behind a cabinet door, shaking his head. "She adapts quick, doesn't she?"

"Yeah I know. " Layne replied before taking another bite of her salad, leaning back against the bed with one leg up, shaking her head down at her daughter. "Bolt again eh? You love this movie."

"I know how, quiet, it's starting and Randy hasn't seen it yet." Reed finished her strips off and threw her garbage away before snuggling on the bed, leaning against her mother. She smiled, feeling her arm wrap around her shoulders, and yawned.

Before the credits were over with, Reed was already sleeping and Layne shook her head. "Let me put her to bed then we can watch a different movie." She whispered to Randy, lifting her daughter up, and carried her into their suite. "Sweet dreams my Little Star." She whispered, kissing Reed's forehead before pulling the blanket up and shut the light off, walking back out, closing the door softly behind her and popped Bolt out. "So what were you in the mood for?"

"I didn't have anything particular in mind." He admitted, now ordering his own food, finishing the order before hanging up. "I just like to unwind. Clubbing is fun, but not after work. I guess I'm getting old." He joked. "If you want, you can order something off the TV, it's covered."

"Do you want to be alone so you can eat and relax?" She asked softly, having overheard his order and felt his hand grab hers, pulling her over to him on the bed. She had to crawl over him, which made her blood hot, and Layne was glad the air conditioner was on as she grabbed the remote. She began flipping through channels, not really looking at them, and finally settling on a movie she picked at random. She didn't even know what it was called, honestly not caring. "Thank you again for everything, Randy. I'll never be able to repay you."

"Repay me for what? Making Cody happy and helping someone out? Don't even worry about it, Lay." Randy shook his head dismissively. "Cody is one of my best friends, it makes him happy knowing you're around and you're being taken care of, you and Reed both. And did you realize we're watching porn?" He arched an amused eyebrow.

"Oh dear god..." Layne immediately changed it, her eyes wide, and immediately tossed the remote at Randy. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I wasn't even looking at the titles, just picked something." When he started chuckling, Layne smacked him, only for him to laugh harder. She ended up placing her hand over his mouth to keep it down, knowing Reed would wake up, and groaned when he licked her hand. "Oh that is just GROSS. I really hope you brushed your teeth otherwise my hand is going to smell like tuna and onions."

Randy grinned broadly and breathed into his hand, inhaling. "Mint and beer, what a combo, huh? I brushed them." He teased, taking her hand and stuck out his tongue. "Be nice or I'll do it again." He threatened. When she in turn threatened him, he ran his tongue slowly up along her palm to the tip of her middle finger.

He was teasing her and there was nothing she could do about it! Layne did a full body shiver and smirked, deciding two could play that game. Taking his hand in hers, Layne ran her fingernail lightly up his palm to the tip of his middle finger before bringing it into her mouth, nibbling gently and smirked when Randy cursed just as a knock sounded at the door, releasing it. She took the remote from him and lay on her stomach, her feet up in the air, trying so hard not to giggle.

"Tease." Randy murmured, hovering over her body for a moment, his breath hot against her ear before sliding off the bed and heading to the door. He thanked the server, tipped him and carried his food in, dropping down on the couch to eat, even though he suddenly wasn't hungry, for food anyway. "No more porn?"

"Nope, I think I'll order Yes Man." She giggled when Randy snorted, shrugging before doing so, and threw the remote behind her. Her body was still burning from what Randy did and tucked her arms beneath her chin, watching the movie. She felt the bed dip about ten minutes later and Randy was hovering over her again. She knew because she could feel his body heat radiating off of his muscular form and her eyes closed briefly before opening again. "I heard from several people this movie is hilarious and I've been dying to see it."

"I'll take your word for it." He murmured, moving to his side of the bed. What was he doing? This was Cody's sister and she was off limits. Co-worker, co-worker, co- damn she was hot. And smart. And beautiful. And funny. And fuckable. 'I'm going to burn in hell.' He thought, trying to focus on the movie. "What's this about again?"

"Something about a guy who is forced to say yes to every opportunity that passes his way. I'm not really sure what else happens since I haven't seen it yet, but so far it's living up to my expectations." Layne answered, not daring to glance over at him because if she did, she wouldn't be able to pull away. 'God help me...' She thought and inwardly groaned; trying to focus on the movie, but his scent was distracting her. His entire presence was distracting and, not to mention, it'd been a long time since Layne had sex. She wondered what sex with Randy would be like and suddenly felt that fire flood her body as she stood up from the bed. "Mind if I grab some water?"

"Help yourself, could you grab me one too?" He asked, smiling when she just nodded, and got out of the bed like it was on fire. Arching an eyebrow, he wondered what he had done and took the remote, pulling up the summary on the TV before switching back to the movie. He had to remember she was forbidden fruit that he could not touch…damn it all. "So he has to say yes to anything that comes his way?"

"Pretty much yes." Layne replied and walked over, handing him the water before sliding back on the bed beside him, taking a swig of her own before going back to watching the movie. The water was helping a little, but not much and Layne knew she probably should excuse herself for the night before she either fell asleep or something between her and Randy happened. She was too comfortable at the moment to do either though.

Randy eventually paid attention to the movie, sort of. He couldn't get into it and it was frustrating to say the least. Maybe things would have been different if he hadn't had to worry about not jumping Layne, as it was...He felt like taking a nibble out of her sweet neck, just one taste, groaning inwardly.

Layne made the mistake of glancing over at Randy, those electric blue orbs locking on hers, and felt her breath catch in her throat. He was so beautiful and sweet, not to mention very kind. He didn't have to get her this job with his group Legacy, with the WWE, but he did anyway because of her brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What?" She finally managed to ask, her voice not shaky and it shocked the hell out of her, her mind going back to the night before in her bedroom in Las Vegas when he trapped her arm around her back. That was NOT the image she needed in her head right now and she couldn't pull away from his gaze.

Randy shook his head, catching the tone of her voice and grinned somewhat, for a minute then it faded into a thoughtful expression. "I was just thinking I'd like to get to know you more, as more then a co-worker and Cody's sister." He admitted finally, knowing he had probably just killed anything between them, a peaceful co-existence as co-workers definitely, but had to say it.

Her heart was racing and fluttered when those words came out of his mouth, causing a big smile to cross her face, not able to help herself. He wanted to get to know her better, even though she had baggage? Though Reed was her life, her very existence, not baggage, Layne mentally chastised herself for even thinking that about her precious angel and turned to where she was lying on her side facing Randy. She didn't say anything, just kept staring at him and felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes were begging him to kiss her as her gaze fell to soft red lips and reached her thumb up to run across his lower lip, her other hand resting on his chest.

"Just think about it, okay?" He whispered, wanting to kiss her more then anything in the world. But...If he kissed her now after making that proclamation, it would seem like his 'wanting to know her better', meant 'let's fuck' and that hadn't been what he meant at all.

"Damn that was boring as hell- What the fuck?"

"I want too." She whispered, having no doubts in her mind about it, and looked up at her brother with an innocent smile on her face. "Good night, Randy."

She brushed her lips against his before standing up from the bed, seeing the dumbfounded look on Cody's face and kissed his cheek before going into her room, shutting the door. She wanted to get to know Randy a lot better, every piece of him, and smirked as she headed over to the bed where Reed was sleeping peacefully. She climbed in and pulled her daughter in her arms.

Ted had no idea what was going on and flinched when Cody actually tackled Randy, frowning. "Um guys?"

"That's my SISTER!" Cody hissed, trying to keep it down, pretty much straddling his friend, swinging at his face.

"Dude, get off of me!" Randy hissed back, shielding his face, and tried not to laugh at the same time.

"Yo, you two look like you're fucking." Ted said, having already snapped a picture by now, and smirked when they both looked at him.

"My sister is off limits."

"Dude, no offense, but your sister is hot and if she wants a piece of Rando..." He groaned when Randy popped him upside the head. "I agree she's off limits."

"What happens if shit doesn't work out between you two?" Cody demanded the anger in his eyes. "You told me you wouldn't go near her, Randy! Find someone else and stay away from my sister." Cody stalked into his room and slammed the door shut, pissed beyond belief.

Ted went to his own room, not saying a word.

That left Randy in the main room, wondering just how he had got stuck in the main room to begin with. He lay on his bed, folding his arms underneath his head, and groaned. What to do, what to do. Cody was right. What if things didn't work out? Then Layne might take off which would mean Cody would be devastated. Groaning, he rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head. Damn it all. He wanted her.

~!~

When Randy started leaving her alone, Layne chalked it up to Cody telling him to leave her alone. That was fine. Layne didn't need a man anyway, as hot and muscular as Randy was, she had more important things to think about. It'd been two weeks since she was hired into the WWE and Layne loved it honestly. She'd already hired a tutor for her daughter, Jemmy, who was currently having a thing for Ted. As long as the woman did her duties as Reed's teacher, that's all Layne was worried about. Tonight was WrestleMania and Layne was very nervous because the crowd was ten times as big as normal. She walked down to wardrobe, knowing Janet and Tiffany had something special for her since it was the company's biggest event of the year.

Randy was pacing his locker room, ignoring Cody and Ted's chatters. Of course Cody was in a better mood, he was keeping his relationship with Layne strictly professional. Of course he shouldn't be thinking about her tonight of all nights, he needed to keep his head in the game.

"I'm going to go get a drink of water." He grumbled, stepping out of the room.

"Dude, we had water in here..."

~!~

"Alright ladies, what do you have for me?"

"Oh thank god you're here!" Tiffany was excited about this as she led Layne over to the wardrobe before pulling out a beautiful gold gown. It was shimmery, strapless and went to her ankles, though it had slits up the side that went to her mid-thigh and the back was a criss-cross design. "Go put that on."

Layne did as she was told, emerging twenty minutes later just as Randy passed by, a smile on her face as she looked at the ladies, not noticing him. "What do you think?"

"I think you are definitely one of the most beautiful women we have on the roster." Janet smirked and turned her around. "Does the Legend Killer approve?"

Randy froze in place, his vivid blue eyes drinking her in. Not even acknowledging anyone except her, he quickly filled the gap between them, leaving only a few inches between their bodies; already in his wrestling trunks. "You look stunning." He said softly, his eyes slowly moving up her form. "Gold suits you." He reached out to finger her hair, noticing how the gold dress brought out the natural tints in her locks.

"Thank you, Randy." She said just as softly, her heart skipping a beat, eyes searching his while smoothing down her dress on the sides. Layne had to remember he didn't want her; at least that's how he'd acted. She flashed a quick smile before walking over to sit down to get her hair done, being careful with the dress.

"I think we're going to pile it on top of her head tonight."

"This is Mania and I have the gold flowers."

Layne just closed her eyes as the ladies got to work, feeling them teasing her hair in curls, pinning them on top of her head. They did her makeup with black eyeliner and shimmery gold eye shadow, putting shimmery lotion on her arms and shoulders to make her shine even more.

"Not too much, I'm walking her out tonight, remember?" Randy teased, unable to move from his spot, just watching. He kind of missed seeing her with her hair down, but...she was still gorgeous. "You kind of look like an Oscar." He joked, trying to get her to flash that beautiful smile at him again.

"An Oscar?" Layne smiled as they began putting the gold roses in her hair, her eyes opening to stare back at him, groaning when they hit a wrong spot.

"Hold on..." Tiffany suddenly took the first rose out along with the few pins, letting the curls fall down her shoulders and back, grinning from ear to ear. "What do you think, Janet?"

"She's a knockout either way. We should leave her hair down though. What do you think Lay?"

"Let me see." She stood up when they allowed her too and stared in the mirror, her lips planted a clear gloss as she fluffed her hair out.

The curls were loose, no hairspray because her hair didn't require it. Layne had the type of hair that just did whatever the stylist wanted to do, which is one of the many reasons she was such a great stripper. It went to the middle of her back, maybe a little further up, and she smiled when they handed her the diamond necklace that had an amber stone dangling from it.

"There, you're ready."

"Knock'em dead, girl!"

Randy was almost afraid to even breathe on her, worried he would somehow mar this beautiful image before him. "Wow..." He said, shaking his head to clear it and flashed a smile, his blue eyes trying to stay above the neckline. "Should we go show you off a little?" He offered, extending his arm to her.

Her smile was bright as she linked her arm through Randy's, wearing two inch black heels that were open toed, the dress swaying with every movement she made. The heels were high enough to where the dress wouldn't get caught, which was a good thing, and the top was fit perfectly so it wasn't sliding down or anything. Layne had no idea what had gotten into Randy suddenly and wanted to ask him, but refrained, keeping that smile on her face.

"Nervous about your match?" She asked as they walked down the hallway, her nails freshly manicured and clear with the tips being gold.

"No, not really. Well...yes." Randy said, knowing he sounded like he was confused, and laughed it off. "It's WrestleMania, what's not to be nervous about? You know how it is; you grew up in this business just like I did." WrestleMania was the ultimate deal in the WWE. "All I can think of is: what if I screw up? Wouldn't that suck?"

"You won't screw up, Randy." Layne stated confidently, stopping him as she turned to face him. "You're the best and tonight you're going to prove it. You're going to be champion, I just know it."

When he grinned, Layne flashed him a heart stopping smile before beginning to walk with him again toward Legacy's dressing room. Randy was going to be champion, even though he refused to tell her what the script said. Not that she didn't try either, but he was being stubborn about it.

Randy frowned, watching as if in slow motion as the Hardy brothers were running through the hallway, followed by a steamed off Mark and Glen. Randy wondered what that was about and then looked at Layne who was in the line of fire. Grunting, he pushed her against the wall just before getting ploughed into and buried by four men.

"Oh fuck, that hurt..."

"Randy!" Layne rushed over to him, watching as Mark, Glen and the Hardy Boys stopped dead in their tracks, helping him up and sighed as she dusted him off, scowling darkly. "You know, could you four please do that childish shit OUTSIDE of the arena?" She demanded, mildly perturbed, not giving a damn who she was talking too right now. Randy had a big match tonight, bigger than all four of them combined, and sighed heavily with worry clear in her blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm-" Randy groaned, stumbling, and was caught by Matt and Jeff. "You morons..."

"You got twenty minutes, lie down." Mark instructed, feeling bad. Normally, he was all business, but when it came to the Hardy idiots, he was always liable to crack.

"Oh yeah, sure." Randy muttered, shaking his head, and looked at Layne. "You alright?"

"I'm fine; I'm more concerned about you." Layne sighed and shook her head, hearing the mutters of 'sorry' from both Matt and Jeff. "What is it with you young men wanting to be killed early in life?" She blurted out, keeping her arm wrapped around Randy and sighed when he pushed her away gently, muttering something about not wanting to ruin her dress. "It doesn't matter..." She smiled when Randy grabbed her hand and looked up, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of her big brother Dustin. Swallowing hard, Layne released Randy's hand, backing up and bumped into Mark. "S-Sorry..." She ran down the hallway away from them.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Mark demanded, spinning around to watch her go before clasping hands with Dustin.

"Who was that?"

"Are you kidding me? That's-" Mark ignored it when Randy began shaking his head no.

Randy did the only thing he could. He punched Mark and ran for it, hearing Mark bellowing in pain before chasing.

Layne didn't care about rules and needed a cigarette as she arrived outside, leaning against the building in the shadows, lighting up and took a deep, long drag, letting the nicotine flow throughout her body. What the HELL was Dustin doing here? Did that mean her father was here too? Layne felt sick as she paced back and forth, allowing the warm Texas air to flow over her, and tried to keep the tears in her eyes as she took another long drag.

'If Cody did this, so help me god I will KILL him.' She thought scathingly.

~!~

Dustin wasn't the only Runnels in the building. Dusty, the American Dream, was in the building as well. Of course he was he had been at the Hall of Fame ceremony the night before and there was no way in hell he was going to miss WrestleMania.

"Randy, son, what're you-" He stepped back as Randy kept on flying, watching as Mark Calaway steam rolled by next. "Well, what the hell?"

"What the hell?" Cody demanded when Randy ran inside, locking the door behind him, wondering where Layne was. "Umm..."

"Randy, are you okay?" Reed asked softly, wearing a beautiful blue dress that her mother got for her for the special night, her hair done up in spiral curls. "Randy?"

"Man, what the hell happened?" Ted demanded, his eyes widening when Randy finally caught his breath and told them, smacking Cody HARD on the back of the head. "YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?"

"I forgot..." He mumbled.

"Christ, Randy go make sure she didn't leave the fucking building!"

Cody paled.

"I uh- Sure?" They all jumped when a loud banging began on the door. "SHIT!"

"Who's that?" Reed asked nervously.

"Orton, you got two seconds to get out here and take the beating or I'm COMING IN THERE!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Mark..." Layne said from behind, causing him to whip around to face her, and cracked a hesitant smile. "Would you mind waiting until after WrestleMania?" She asked softly, walking over to stand in front of the door. "Please, my daughter is in here and you're probably scaring her. Whatever Randy did, please, settle it on your own time." She felt the door open and walked in, closing it in Mark's face before staring at her brother with pursed lips. "When were you planning on telling me Dustin AND Dad are here, Cody Runnels?"

"Uh...when I remembered?" Cody said hesitantly. "I kinda forgot Lay, what with Mania and all..." He trailed off when the door opened, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Hi Dad."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dusty's massive figure was blocking the door, no escape, though he didn't see Layne's face so he had no idea who she was. "Hey son, I came to see you before the big event." He said with a grin.

Layne was going to kill her brother when this was all over with and walked over to sit down by her daughter, watching her play the game and kissed the top of her head, not saying a word. This wasn't good, especially since Mark Calaway was standing behind Dusty with a bemused expression on his face. Ted walked over and sat next to Layne, looking over at Randy worriedly while Layne kept her face buried in her daughter's hair.

"Mom, look what level I'm on!" Reed grinned, bright eyed and bushytailed.

"That's wonderful sweetheart." Layne quietly replied, glancing at the television while Cody talked with their father, her heart beating a furious tattoo against her chest.

"Well, who are these charming young ladies?" Dusty asked with a warm smile, staring at Reed and the woman who was currently hiding her face.

"Oh mom, it's Dusty Rhodes!" Reed shrieked, getting to her feet. "He's my-" She frowned when Ted shook his head. "What's going on?"

"He's one of your favorite wrestlers, we know that already, sweetheart." She said calmer than what she thought her voice would come out, swallowing hard as Ted tightened his hold around her shoulders. "Nothing is wrong, play your game."

She kissed the top of Reed's head before slowly standing up, keeping her back to Dusty and wrapped her arms around herself. She needed to be swallowed in a black hole or something, anything! She wasn't ready to face them, not yet! Layne felt sick to her stomach and hoped Legacy could find a way to stall Dusty or get him out of the room.

To say Dusty was confused would be an understatement. He wasn't stupid. He could see when someone was trying to pull one on him and Legacy was doing just that. His eyes narrowed when Randy cleared his throat.

"What's going on, boys?" He demanded gruffly.

Mark was beginning to piece it together. Now all he needed was a motive, deciding to keep his mouth shut for the moment, just to see how this was going to play out.

"Look Dad, she's just a little freaked out about the whole WrestleMania event." Cody said, begging Randy to say something, but the man was just staring at Layne with worry in his eyes. Some fucking help! 'Damn it why didn't I tell her sooner?' He thought, swallowing hard.

Slowly turning around, Layne's glistening blue eyes stared back at her father for the first time in ten years. "Hello father." She whispered and blinked, huge tears sliding down her face, not even caring if her makeup was ruined at the moment.

"M-Mommy, don't cry..." Reed didn't like it when her mother cried because she rarely did it, which meant something was wrong as she walked over. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Ted decided to take Reed down to the cafeteria for some food, not wanting her to see what was about to happen.

At first, Randy honestly thought Dusty was going to have a heart attack; watching as the man's face went from pale, to green, to red and then to this purple color that wasn't healthy at all.

"Layne?" Dusty whispered, he would have probably fallen down if Mark hadn't been behind him, a bracing hand on his shoulder and reached back to pat it, letting the other man know he was alright. "Baby girl...where you been all this time?" He had honestly thought she was dead, unable to say anything else at the moment.

She didn't move toward him, frozen to the spot as the tears just kept falling, lowering her head in shame. "I'm sorry father, I'm so sorry...I've been in Las Vegas..." She swallowed hard, her stomach twisting violently. This was NOT something she wanted to happen so close to Randy's match. Now how the hell was she supposed to focus? She was going to murder her little brother and looked pointedly at him with fire ridden blue eyes before turning sorrow filled ones to her father. "T-There's so much to tell you..." She whispered heartbrokenly.

Dusty knew right now wasn't the time. The show had to go on, but this was his daughter. His long lost, obviously not dead daughter. Inhaling deeply, he nodded. "After the show." He said, his voice weak sounding. "'Taker, I need-"

"Come on, Dream." Mark said in a slow, soothing voice. "How about we go get you somethin' to drink and maybe a quiet place to set?"

Cody felt like shit.

"I hope you're happy, Cody!" Layne snapped after her father was gone as she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut so hard, the walls rattled. Layne slid down the door and buried her face in her hands, the sobs overtaking every part of her body. She honestly didn't care about WrestleMania at the time, her heart breaking, knowing her father was probably going to have a heart attack because of her. "I should've never come back." She whispered, pulling herself up and gripped the sink tightly with her hands, not able to stop the tears. "I should've stayed in Vegas and I let him think of me as a whore."

Randy's normally passive temper was beginning to rear its ugly head, which wasn't good. He very rarely lost his temper, but when he did it was off the charts. "Cody, go get someone from makeup in here and try to keep your fucking mouth SHUT." He ordered coldly, watching Cody hop; skip and jump to it before walking over to the bathroom door, lightly knocking. "Layne? Can I come in, please?"

"Do whatever you want." Her muffled voice sounded in reply, causing the door to open and she was standing there, her knuckles white as she kept her head lowered. She looked up in the mirror, seeing Randy's face, and turned around to stare back at him. "What is it?" She asked, wiping her tears away, the black eyeliner going with it. Janet's work was ruined and it was all her fault, which made her cry harder. Everything was her fault, everything! "I'll be ready for your match, I just need...a minute..."

"Take as much time as you need, the show can wait." Randy said gently, grabbing her hands in his and squeezed softly. "Layne...you don't have to go out there if you're not feeling up to it. Nobody is going to say anything." He reached up to wipe away a streak of eyeliner she had missed, sighing at the expression on her face. "They all love you, give them a chance."

"I really want to kill Cody right now." She muttered, feeling him wipe more of her eyeliner away, and stared back into his blue eyes.

They were so kind and sweet. It did something to Layne's heart as she brought her hand up to caress his face, those blue eyes boring into hers. Without warning, Layne leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, needing to feel some kind of security and feeling. Her hands ran up his neck to his hair, gripping it since he'd let it grow out some for the event, moaning softly as she pressed herself against his strong body.

Randy kicked the door shut with his foot, knowing Cody would be back shortly with the makeup artist and pulled Layne against him, kissing her like he had been wanting too for all these weeks now. He had lifted her up onto the sink and was kissing her passionately, pouring everything he'd been trying to hide when Cody knocked on the door. "Damn it..." He groaned, resting his head against hers.

Layne could see the conflicting emotion run across Randy's face and lowered her head, sighing heavily while wiping more tears away. "I'm sorry." She whispered before sliding off of the counter and opened the door, staring back at her brother through narrowed eyes. "So help me god, Cody, if Dad has a heart attack because you couldn't find the TIME to tell me he was coming here, I will never forgive you." Her voice was pure ice as she pulled Janet inside the bathroom, Randy vacating, and slammed the door in both of their faces before flipping the lock on it.

Cody groaned, tempted to tell her if she hadn't run away and deceived her family, none of this would have happened to begin with, but...The look on Randy's face scared him to the point of weakening his knees. "I'm sorry?"

"Not yet you're not." Randy said in a low undertone. "She wasn't ready, Cody. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't..."

Twenty minutes later, Layne walked out of the bathroom with a fresh coat of makeup on, looking as if she didn't just cry her heart out. The show had to go on and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. This was Randy's shot at the title and she wanted to be there front and center when he defeated Paul. She walked past them and to the mirror, checking herself one more time before nodding.

"What time do we go out there, Randy?" She asked quietly, refusing to look at her brother. Layne was afraid if she did, she would end up tackling Cody and ruining her beautiful dress.

"In ten." Randy said, busy doing pushups, gearing himself up.

"You got this, man. You know the outcome, right?" Ted said, trying to be encouraging.

"Yeah, I know. You two boneheads are staying back here, just Layne is going."

Cody nodded, knowing this was supposed to be a personal bit between Randy and Paul.

"Mom, are you okay?" Reed asked almost hesitantly as she walked over, seeing her mother was no longer crying, sighing a breath of relief.

Layne smiled back at her, nodding, and kissed her forehead softly. "Yes sweetheart, momma's just fine. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"That's okay." She brightened right up, jade green eyes glittering. "Teddy Bear let me meet Stone Cold Steve Austin!" That was another one of Reed's all-time favorite wrestlers, along with the Undertaker. "He was awesome!"

"That's great, sweetheart!" Layne replied, sounding enthusiastic and walked over to sit on the couch while Reed joined her, listening to her chattering about Austin. "Really now?" It amazed Layne how fast her daughter was growing up, causing a twinge of sadness to erupt inside of her. But she kept that smile on for her daughter, refusing to cry in front of her again.

"Okay, it's time." Randy said suddenly, snapping to his feet, his blue eyes focused. He looked down at Reed and grinned briefly. "Wish me luck?" He asked, dropping to a knee in front of her and tapped his cheek, laughing when she planted a loud, smacking kiss on it.

"Just don't be asking me for one." Ted teased, batting his eyelashes when Randy looked at him. "Good luck, man."

"Be good for Teddy Bear and...your uncle." She had to force those last two words out before hugging her daughter close and tapped her nose gently.

Standing up, Layne took a deep breath and followed Randy out of the door; her head held high, midnight orbs focused on one task and one task only. She pushed everything out of her mind at the moment, needing to be there for Randy. Paul was already waiting at the entrance, though he was going out last being champion and all. She didn't say a word to him while Stephanie was rubbing his shoulders, just stood beside Randy.

When their music hit, Layne walked through the black curtain and up the stairs before meeting the huge crowd before them, her eyes widening for a fraction of a second before standing on the top stage. She looked at Randy, who took her hand and twirled her around once before they headed down the long aisle. It was WrestleMania and it was Randy's time to shine.

Randy took his time walking her down the aisle, his heart thudding in his chest. This wasn't his first WrestleMania, but damn if he didn't feel like a nervous child every time he took stage when this time of year rolled around. He helped Layne into the ring, glancing at her before climbing a turnbuckle, posing. Taking his time, he did this in each corner, finally hopping down and moved to stand next to her, hearing Paul's own music starting, his eyes turning too ice.

Layne's eyes narrowed at the sight of Paul with Stephanie, who was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a deep hunter green dress top, her hair down in curls. Layne looked over at Randy and nodded once when he pointed to the ropes, slipping through the bottom, and hopped down with ease. She watched as Stephanie stood on the opposite side while Paul got in the ring, posing, and placed her hands on the apron, eyes focused. She didn't even hear the bell when it sounded, starting the match, just kept her gaze on Randy.

Keeping character, Randy engaged in a stare down with Paul, finally breaking it to slowly look at Stephanie; a smirk on his easily cruel lips before closing his eyes as if savoring a memory. This was when Paul 'snapped' and they went at it. Running on adrenaline, Randy forgot all about the problems that they had had backstage and the problems sure to be arising when they were finished. It was WrestleMania; everything, but his time to shine was forgotten.

Every time Randy hit a move, Layne clapped and cheered, only to wince and cringe whenever Paul retaliated. The match went on for what seemed like forever, both combatants sweating profusely. Layne's eyes narrowed when she seen Stephanie get on the apron and walked over, yanking her feet from under her and forced Stephanie to smack her jaw against the apron, glaring daggers down at the McMahon Princess. Smirking wickedly, Layne watched as Randy took the distraction of Paul witnessing his wife being pulled off the ring apron and whipped the man around, hitting the RKO. Layne's eyes lit up when Randy pinned him for the victory and clapped furiously, proud for her man as she watched him accept the championship belt.

Randy stared down at the gold in his hands, blinking sweat from his eyes. Too be honest, the end of the script had left it to where he had no idea if he would win or not. He was going to have to thank Paul later for this. He held the belt up, closing his eyes, and cherished the moment. When he opened them, he looked down at Layne, who had slid in the ring after the bell rang, signaling the end of the match. A second later, he was pulling her to him with his free arm, kissing her passionately in the heat of the moment.

Layne wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him back with an equal amount of passion while the fireworks and confetti exploded; showering the arena and them full of it. Layne was aware they were in front of seventy thousand people and this was WrestleMania, that Cody and everyone backstage was probably watching, but none of that mattered.

She wanted Randy and knew now more than ever he wanted her. Layne felt him break the kiss and stared into those beautiful blue eyes before raising his hand in victory, the biggest smile on her face, which was flushed at the moment. She allowed Randy to guide her to the ropes and slid out of them before taking his hand as they walked up the ramp way with the gold. It was truly a moment Layne would never forget as long as she lived.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ted and Cody were waiting for them when they got backstage. As soon as Randy and Layne were behind the black curtain, they were DOUSED in champagne. Laughing, Randy held his hand up in front of his face, his newly acquired championship belt over his shoulder.

"YOU DID IT!"

Reed was steering clear of the alcohol, laughing as her mom and Randy got drenched.

Layne squealed as she was soaked from head to toe in champagne by Cody and Ted, laughing and standing behind Randy, who was getting the majority of it. She didn't care if the dress was ruined or not, this was a great moment as she raised Randy's hand again and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations." She whispered in his ear as he squeezed her back before turning around, seeing Reed was still cracking up. "Come here!" She lifted her daughter in her arms and rained kisses all over Reed's face, causing her to giggle and squirm before spinning her around in a circle. "Now you're covered, somewhat."

"Oh gross, mom, seriously. TEDDY BEAR, NO!" Reed shrieked, laughing outright as clear soda was sprayed on them next.

"There we go, baby girl!"

Randy was just grinning, champagne dripping off of him, brushing it from his eyes while Cody hoot and hollered. He watched Layne, licking his lips, and knew something pivotal had happened out in that ring. More then just him winning the gold.

Layne laughed as she held her daughter close to her, kissing her forehead before setting her down, hugging Ted and then her brother. She didn't want to think about her father and Dustin at the moment and refused too as all five of them went into a group hug; Reed finally hugging Randy around the neck while he held her.

"Can I hold it?" Reed asked and grinned when Randy put her on his shoulders, the title belt held up high for everyone to see and brought it down as she stared at it in awe. "I can't believe I'm holding the title. Mom, this is so cool!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know." She was snapping a few pictures with her cell phone that Cody brought her.

"Congratulations, Randy."

Randy spun around to grin at The Dream, shaking the man's extended hand with a grin. No doubt Layne would flee or freak out, but this was Dusty Rhodes. Contrary to his in ring personality, Randy had a lot of respect for the legends. "Thank you very much, sir."

Dusty's eyes strayed to his daughter and his grand-daughter, a smile on his face.

Randy had no idea what was happening next because Paul had come from behind the curtain and was now smothering him in a brotherly hug.

Layne wasn't going anywhere, refusing to let this moment be ruined because of her foolish mistakes. She was glad her father wasn't making a spectacle, though it didn't surprise her. He was a southern gentleman and had major respect for the business. She smiled as Stephanie walked over, the two embracing.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh please, if I can take what Randy has dished out, I can take a simple bump off of the damn apron." Stephanie stated, causing Layne to smile as they embraced again.

Layne slowly turned around after Stephanie and Paul left, staring at her father and felt tears pour down her face when he pulled her in for a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dustin was standing behind them, his face grave as he took in the scene. When Dusty finally let Layne go, he pulled her to him for a hug. He was halfway tempted to kick her ass, but...She had some nieces and nephews of her own to get to know.

Reed was staring at the Dream as he stared just as openly down at her.

Randy and Ted both backed away; this was a family moment.

There were no words that could be said as she hugged Dustin back, more tears flowing, nodding when he whispered something in her ear.

"Mom, is this my grandfather?" Reed asked, chewing on her bottom lip, and grinned when Layne nodded. "Wow, the Dream is my grandpa." She sounded star struck and giggled when Dusty picked her up, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"I'll talk to both of you later on. This is Randy's night." She said quietly, seeing them nod in agreement and grinned tearfully as Dustin took Reed from their father, looking at his niece for the first time. Cody had been right in her returning. They didn't hate her, they were just glad to see her again and that she wasn't dead.

"So does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Cody asked hesitantly.

"Bud, you are always going to be in trouble. Tonight, we celebrate!" Ted said with a grin, looking at Layne. "You too."

"What about Reed?" Randy followed Cody's gaze to Dusty and Dustin, who were both smitten with Reed. "Ohhh..."

"Actually, I'm going to stay with my daughter. You three go out and have fun." Layne smiled at them before walking over to her father and Dustin, who were looking at Reed with such love in their eyes.

It tore her heart apart and pieced it together to see that, tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She had her family back and Layne would much rather spend time with them than go out partying with Randy. As much as it killed her, Reed would always come first as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Guys, I'd-" Randy looked at Layne, his eyes wide.

"Come on man, the championship, you HAVE too celebrate! Come on, the entire roster is going, Vince reserved the hotel ballroom for an after party." Cody said, glancing at Layne. "You sure you don't want to go?"

"It'll be off the hook."

"Huh?"

"You're going." Stephanie ordered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, still in her outfit. "Reed needs to spend time with her grandfather and uncle. You're going, end of story."

"But..."

"Mom, go on." Reed sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head, looking identical to her mother. "I'll be fine with the Dream and Goldie."

Ted started laughing along with Cody at the bemused look on Dustin's face, leaning against each other to keep from falling over.

"Oh Lord..." Layne groaned, shaking her head before looking down at her doused dress, sighing heavily. 'I really liked this one too.' She thought before looking up at her father. "I know it's a lot to ask..."

"Go on honey, we'll talk later." Dusty replied softly; too busy chuckling at his grand-daughter, already in love with her. "We'll be just fine, won't we sugarplum?"

"Yup!"

"Onto wardrobe!" Cody said, snatching Layne up on one side while Ted grabbed the other. "We kinda had them make a dress for you." He said, glancing back at Randy. "Hit the showers Orton, we're going straight to the party from here." He and Ted just needed to swap out their wet shirts and everything would be fine.

Layne laughed as she had no choice, but to be dragged by the arms down the hallway, blowing a kiss at Reed over her shoulder.

"Have fun Mom! Don't worry about me!" Reed called with a grin, waving, having been in on the plan with her Uncle Cody and Ted.

"Is there a way you can call me Uncle Dusty instead of Goldie?"

"But...that's your ring name, Goldust. Though Goldie fits better for me." She was sounding like she was in her twenties and she was nearly eleven years old. It amazed both Dusty and Dustin while she just chattered away. "You don't like Goldie?"

"Not really, baby doll."

"Hmm...How about Uncle Goldie?"

Dustin groaned while his father laughed.

At this point, Randy excused himself before he started laughing at the look on Dustin's face. The man would never live down Goldust, ever. Wondering just what kind of dress Cody had requested, he stepped into the shower. He could only imagine. Probably something involving a chasity belt. Snorting, he remembered that kiss from the ring, groaning and turned the sprays to cold.

Cody and Ted rushed off after dropping Layne at the Divas locker room so she could shower. She had champagne all over her so she couldn't very well get ready without cleaning up. Layne walked out with a robe wrapped around her and went to wardrobe, dropping the gold dress and heels off, smiling apologetically at both ladies.

"We kinda figured you'd get doused since Cody and Ted had it planned."

"Now come here, we have the PERFECT dress for you!"

Layne stared in the mirror twenty minutes later and smoothed out the material of her dress. It was a beautiful wine colored gown that flowed down her legs, hugging her curves and was strapless with a heart shaped neckline. Her back was bare and her breasts were covered perfectly. The dress was made for just her as Layne slipped a new pair of black open toed heels on before being guided to the hair and makeup department. She was ready when Cody and Ted came back, her hair down in loose curls that flowed over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. She had a diamond studded necklace on along with a matching bracelet and earrings and her makeup was very simple. Black eyeliner and clear gloss. She looked amazing and Layne couldn't believe this was her.

"Oh man, we did so well." Ted said, eyeing her appreciatively, exchanging high fives with Cody. "You are SMOKING, Lay."

"Well, you look beautiful." Cody said, slapping his friend upside the head. They had also finished getting around while she was being dolled up. He arched an eyebrow when Randy appeared. "Oh yeah, thanks, outshine us all." He sighed.

Randy was wearing a pair of black dress slacks, shiny black dress shoes and a white button up shirt, his hair gelled into spikes. "What?"

"Thanks." Layne was busy trying to learn how to breathe again at the sight of Randy. That white shirt hugged his muscular chest to perfection, accented his tattoo sleeved arms, and brought out the blue in his eyes. She smiled as Janet finished up with her hair, fluffing it out and rolled her eyes when she was patted on the ass, shaking her head.

"Go knock'em dead, girl!"

"We'll meet you there." Tiffany looked at Cody and Ted with a smirk. "So, shall we?"

Layne blinked as Cody and Ted took the arms of Janet and Tiffany, escorting them out of the building. "Well, that's not something I expected to see."

"That makes two of us." Randy said, shaking his head, wondering how that had happened. He was still paying those two in Chinese food for when they had done Layne up for him on such short notice when she had first started. He turned to study her, now not under the scrutiny of Cody. "You look beautiful." He said, taking her hand and twirling her around in a slow circle, twice.

"Thank you and you don't look so bad yourself, champ." She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling, still not believing Paul had relinquished the title to him. Randy deserved it though and they were going to celebrate tonight like never before as Randy pulled her closer to him and kissed the back of her hand. "You were amazing tonight, Randy." She softly murmured, seeing the cheeky smile on his face, and felt her heart skip a beat. He had such a beautiful smile, he was a beautiful man in general, and Layne already knew she was falling for him.

"I had a good luck charm out there with me." Randy replied, unable to keep that grin off of his face. "To be honest, I didn't tell you how the match ended because I didn't know myself." He admitted, guiding her down the hallway now, his hand linked with hers. "Paul asked them to leave it blank so...He was really awesome though."

"He made the right decision." She softly replied, her heels clicking softly against the arena flooring as they headed out toward the limo that was waiting. "First class service for the champion, gotta love it."

She giggled when he rolled his eyes and slid inside, him following. Layne looked out the window and wondered how her daughter was doing, if she was driving her grandpa and Uncle Dustin up the wall. Then she thought about that kiss that Randy gave her in the center of the ring at WrestleMania and her heart began to pound. She would never forget that moment, not even when she was eighty years old and senile.

Randy studied her thoughtfully, arching an eyebrow when he seen a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne chilling in it. "Um, want a drink?" He offered cordially. He had been champion before, but didn't remember this much damn attention being lavished on him.

Ted was a sneaky son of a bitch, not that Cody was aware of it.

"Sure." Layne smiled as she took the glass from Randy after he popped the cork, pouring each of them a fair amount. "Not that we haven't had enough of this tonight." She joked, hearing Randy chuckle, and stared deep into his eyes. "To the new World Heavyweight Champion and leader of Legacy." She clinked her glass with his and took a swig before looking out the window again. Her cell phone went off, causing her to pick it out of her purse, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Mom! I just want to make sure you're having a great time and not worrying about me." Reed's sweet voice sounded, giggling when Uncle Dustin wouldn't stop tickling her. "Stop it, Goldie!"

Layne chuckled and shook her head when she heard that, taking another sip of her champagne. "I can't do that, sweetheart. You're forever on my mind. I miss you."

"Miss you too, Mom. Now have fun and remember, I'm FINE. Love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart." She murmured before hanging up and looked over at Randy, who was staring at her with those piercing electric blue eyes, sending her heart racing again. "She wanted to remind me to have fun and not worry about her." Reed was growing too fast as Layne finished off her glass of champagne.

"Well," Randy said slowly, sipping his champagne, blue eyes sparkling. "I think you should listen to her. Enjoy yourself Lay, you've earned it." He whispered, clearing his throat to rid himself of the huskiness that had suddenly emerged. "Oh...we're here." He sounded surprised.

She smiled back at him as the door opened and took his hand as she slid out of the limo, her eyes widening slightly at all the decorations. This was incredible as Layne allowed Randy to guide her inside, hearing the music and seen everyone was reminiscencing, having a great time. She saw her brother and Ted with Tiffany and Janet, shaking her head while they were bombarded with congratulations, mostly to Randy. Layne was so proud of him and it did her heart good to see him happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Randy had to step away from her when his friend John Cena actually JUMPED into his arms. "CENA!" He grunted, feeling John wrapping his arms around him. "Man, get off of me!" He was laughing though.

"Man, The Champ Is Here!" John crowed, then looked down at Randy. "Oh, and you." He grinned when Randy dropped him, looking at Layne. "And who is this?"

"I'm Layne Runnels, Legacy's new valet." She replied softly, smiling when John took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"She's also my sister, hands off Cena." Cody said from behind, wrapping an arm around Layne's shoulders.

"I'm going to get a drink." She sighed and walked away, winking at Randy over her shoulder before heading for the punch. She poured herself a glass and sipped it before popping a cracker in her mouth, suddenly starving. Dinner would be served soon though, which was a blessing.

"How off limits we talking?"

"Like I'll kick your ass if you even THINK about it off limits."

"You two have fun." Randy shook his head, trying to make his way to Layne, but every time he took a step forward, someone was there to block him in, offering congratulations.

Layne found the table with Legacy on it, the gold tablecloth being a dead giveaway and sat down with her plate of appetizers, sipping punch. She missed her daughter, this just wasn't her type of scene, though she was finding it amusing seeing Randy being stopped every few seconds. He hadn't made a move toward her and Layne was more confused than ever. She wouldn't let it ruin her evening or Randy's though and just kept a smile on her face.

Randy finally begged off and all, but ran to join Layne at Legacy's table, draping his belt over his knee and smiled at her. "Save me." He joked, picking up a glass of water and downed it, then snatched one set out for the guys. "Man, I forgot what a pain in the butt these after parties can be. Though, the scenery is very, very nice."

Layne giggled back at him as she finished her final cracker with cheese along with her punch, feeling satisfied for the moment, and turned to face him. "You'd better get used to all of the attention." She said playfully, causing him to groan and felt his head press against her shoulder, running her fingers lightly through his gelled hair. "Poor Randy." She giggled before turning her gaze to everyone who attended, feeling comfortable.

"Poor Layne. I have a press conference and guess who's going?" Randy said with a smirk, chuckling softly when she turned her eyes back onto him, and nodded. "Yes you, golden girl. You get the pleasure of going with me to all these lovely little events and promotions that go along with being champion."

Her eyes widened when he said that and crossed her arms in front of her chest, a smirk tilting the corners of her lips. "I'll be by your side through anything as long as Vince allows it." She giggled when Randy pulled her out of her chair and on his lap, the belt on the table. She was sitting sideways as she rested her head against his shoulder, loving how his arms snaked around her body, and pressed her against him more. "I'm very proud of you, Randy, and I know you're going to be a great champion."

Randy already knew Vince would allow it simply because it appeared Layne was with him personally, not just a valet, and she'd need to make appearances alongside of him. Eventually she would develop outside of him, which would leave her free to explore a career on her own, if she chose too. "Thank you." He murmured, his lips brushing against the top of her head.

She slowly pulled back to stare into his eyes, searching them for something and pressed her forehead against his before softly kissing his lips. It was a gentle kiss, nothing like when he kissed her earlier in the ring. "You're welcome. I'm going to get some more punch." She smiled when he released her and slid from his lap before going to the table to get another glass. That and she had to get away from him before she ended up being engulfed in flames.

"Uh did I just see you kissing my sister?"

"Actually," Randy cleared his throat, his blue eyes fastened on the woman in question. "I think you just seen her kissing me." He snorted when Cody growled.

"Man, chill out, I'm not going to hurt her."

"You can't have my blessing, sorry."

"Good, he wasn't asking for it." She said from behind, seeing Cody turn around, and raised a slow eyebrow at him. "You're the reason why Randy hasn't made another move other than that night we watched a movie together."

"Layne, this could get complicated."

"I am your big sister, I am OLDER than you, and I know how to make my own decisions." Her voice was calm, though her eyes were iced over. "I'll do whatever I want and with WHO I want, Cody. Now back off." She set her punch down and extended her hand to Randy, her eyes sparkling warmly down at him. "Will you dance with me?"

"Sure." Randy got up and took her hand, pulling her out onto the dance floor before Cody could say something stupid.

Make her own decisions? Her decisions wound up hurting the people closest to her! Cody was fuming. Her last decision led her away from her family, leaving them to think she was dead! Who the hell...He sighed, shaking his head and buried it in his hands.

"Don't let him bother you." She whispered in his ear and smiled as Randy twirled her around on the dance floor, dipping her a few times, and just enjoying being in his arms.

He was so gentle and sweet, Layne couldn't have asked for a better man in her life at the moment. Granted, he wasn't hers yet, but that was going to change she had a feeling. Layne wasn't going to question it and decided to let Randy bring the subject up again as their eyes locked, her dress swaying with every movement she made on the dance floor. He was the only one she was seeing at the moment, the burning desire clear as day in her midnight blue eyes.

"Actually, he doesn't bother me. I'm more worried about him bothering you and putting his foot in his mouth." Randy said softly. "And you were right, he's the reason I backed off." Cody had made some good, valid points. "If we didn't work out, it could be uncomfortable and I don't want that for you. I want to have a relationship with you outside our professional relationship, but I don't want you or Reed being hurt either."

"I know, neither do I." She quietly replied, sighing as he kissed her forehead. Was it worth the risk though? Randy sounded like he wasn't sure himself and that wasn't going to settle with Layne. He either was sure he wanted her or they remained friends. "I'm really tired. Do you mind if I leave for the night?" She asked when the song ended and they walked back over to the table. She smiled when Randy shook his head and wished him a good night, congratulating him again and walked out of the party, heading upstairs to her room.

"What'd you do to her?"

"Not a fucking thing. I came off sounding like a moron because YOU can't keep your mouth shut. Damn, Cody. I care about your sister and Reed, but now you got me bugging about what's going to happen to them if things don't work out."

"Because you'd be a prick and have her fired?"

"Moron, no. Because I'd worry she'd up and leave, screwing herself over by leaving a job that can set her for life."

Layne sighed as she walked inside her room and seen her father had left, but Dustin had stayed behind, sleeping with her daughter. She smiled as she stood in the doorway and sighed, walking over and waking her big brother up. She promised to get together with them on her next day off to talk to them about what happened before he left for the night, leaving her alone with her daughter. Closing the door quietly behind her, Layne walked over, in her dress and all, and slid in as she pulled Reed against her. No matter how much she wanted Randy, her daughter came first as her eyes closed.

Ted was toasted. "Man...you shoulda seen her..." He mumbled as an amused Randy and Cody half carried his ass into their suit. "She was so hot..."

"Who are we talking about?" Randy asked, trying not to watch as Ted outlined a woman's curves with his hands.

"I don't have any idea."

"Your swister!"

Randy didn't think Cody knew that was a drunken joke, a bad drunken joke.

Layne heard that and shook her head, a smile on her face. Ted was fourteen sheets to the wind, but it sounded like Randy wasn't, which made her frown. He probably didn't have a good time after she left him so abruptly, but she couldn't help it. If Randy couldn't be a man and tell her brother to fuck off so he could be with her, then Layne didn't want him. She wanted a man who would fight for her no matter what, her and Reed, and apparently that wasn't the case with the new champion. Sighing, Layne snuggled against the pillow, her daughter having turned so her face was buried in her chest and ran her fingers through her hair.

"My Little Star." She whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Man, I was josking!"

"Calm down, Codes." Randy said, trying not to sound amused. "He was-" He sighed, wondering why Cody had to drink. Not that Cody couldn't walk a straight line, but the little shit got brazen when he was drinking.

"You shut it, Orton! You think she's hot too!"

"No kidding! I think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and tomorrow I have every intention of asking her out." Randy shoved Cody into his room before the smaller man could attack. "Good night, Cody, sleep it off."

"Whatta bout me?"

"Aww man."

~!~

Her eyes slowly fluttered open the following morning as the sun streamed through the window, causing Layne to blink, and looked down to see her daughter was nowhere to be found. She bolted upright and sighed with relief when she heard her daughter's laughter in the other room along with Randy. Smiling, Layne stood up from the bed, seeing she was still in her dress and slid out of it before going to take a shower, sighing gently as the sprays flowed down her body. Last night had been amazing, for the most part. Randy was champion and she'd gotten a few great kisses out of him. That's all it would ever be and Layne was getting used to it. She washed her hair and body before stepping out, wrapping a towel around her body, brushing her hair and teeth before walking out to her bag to find something to wear.

Randy was up, bright eyed and bushytailed. The same couldn't be said for his friends who were currently sleeping it off. He had every intention of waking them up…with loud music and lots of sunlight.

"Rise and shine my sleeping beauties!"

"FUCK OFF RANDO!"

Reed was laughing as Randy smacked Ted upside the head, telling him to watch his mouth. "Teddy Bear!" She squealed, jumping on the bed while Randy went to wake up her Uncle Cody. "Come on! It's time to get up!"

"Baby girl, I'm not feeling well. Don't yell."

"HEY RANDY, DON'T YELL THE GUYS AREN'T FEELING WELL!"

Ted and Cody wanted to blow their heads off.

"Oh man, why'd I drink?" Cody moaned, stumbling out into the main room.

"Because you're young and dumb." Randy said cheerfully, offering Cody a glass of water. "Having a cock in mouth problem?"

"A what?"

"Cotton mouth, are you deaf?"

"Oh..."

Layne walked out a few minutes later in a black tank top with a pair of blue jeans, nothing big or fancy, her hair wet and hanging down her back. "Morning." She greeted the men and grinned at her daughter, who came running up to her.

"Mom, Randy got me French toast!" Reed happily stated as Layne lifted her up, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"That's awesome sweetheart, I'm glad you ate." She kissed her forehead before setting her down and went to get some water.

"What does everyone else want?"

"Something for the hangover from hell..." Ted groaned, putting a pair of sunglasses on to shield his eyes from the evil sun. "Why can't it be cloudy today?"

"No kidding..."

"I'm thinking coffee all around."

"French toast, please." Layne answered before walking over to sit on the couch, pulling her daughter on her lap. "So did you have fun with your grandpa and Uncle Dustin?"

"Goldie." Reed corrected with a smirk. "And yes, we played video games and I watched Bolt with grandpa!"

"That sounds like fun." She began brushing her daughter's hair gently, taking her time, and finished before just running her fingers through it. "Well I missed you."

"You miss me all the time." Reed replied smugly and laughed when she began getting tickled. "I missed you too, Mom. Did you have fun?"

"It was a good time, but I would've rather been here with you."

"As always."

"Glad to see she's not cocky or anything."

"It's a Runnels thing. You know Dustin, he's-"

"He's going to stomp your ass if he finds out you were hitting on Terri last night."

"I did WHAT?" Cody blanched, that was his ex-sister in law.

Randy shook his head and flashed Layne a smile. "Cody isn't on top of his game this morning."

"He shouldn't have drank so much." Layne simply replied, her eyes totally focused on Reed, loving to hear her chatter. "How about we watch a movie while I eat my breakfast?" She suggested, smiling at her daughter, and walked with her back into their room. "Let me know when the food is here, Randy." She flashed him a warm smile, still angry at her brother for last night, and went to watch whatever Reed wanted.

"Don't forget, we got a press conference!" Randy called after her, turning to look at his poor hung over stable mates. "You two are morons." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I remember a few occasions you were drunk off your ass and-"

"And did some interesting pictures."

"And have you seen me go on a bender since?"

"Um..."

"No."

Layne sighed when she heard that, wondering why she had to go with when he was the champion. That was simple, she was his valet and fans probably thought they were together. Layne ate her French toast while watching Casper with her daughter. She finished and got ready while listening to her daughter chatter away about her newfound family, a smile gracing her lips.

Leaving Cody and Ted to their hangovers, Randy went to get dressed, sighing because he knew he had to wear a suit. He stared at it, well, at least it was black. He showered and dressed, arranging his undershirt with a groan. "I look like a freaking monkey." He sighed, gelling his hair before studying himself thoughtfully. Layne didn't seem too keen on talking to him today. No doubt last night had upset her or something, which he didn't blame her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Layne walked out wearing a black skirt that went to mid-thigh along with a gold shimmery halter top, her hair curled at the ends with black eyeliner, clear gloss and black two inch knee high boots. "Okay sweetie, we'll be back." She kissed her daughter's forehead before walking out, smiling at Randy. 'A true champion.' She thought and took his extended arm, knowing Ted and Cody would watch Reed.

"You two behave."

"I'll make sure they do." Reed said, giggling sweetly when Randy saluted her, watching as they walked out of the room then rounded on her 'babysitters'. "We're going to watch cartoons."

Cody and Ted both groaned.

Layne slipped inside the limo that was waiting for them outside of the hotel, Randy following and smoothed her skirt out before crossing one leg over the other, smiling at the title belt, running her finger down it. Last night wasn't a dream, she'd reconciled with her family, got kissed by Randy in the center of the ring after his match against Paul and the rest of the night was incredible, even though she left the after party earlier than she wanted too.

"Why'd you leave so early last night?" Randy asked softly, offering a smile. "You missed it, Teddy Bear was making a fool out of himself with Janet." He wanted to ask what he did, but had a feeling he wouldn't like her answer all that much. "Was it me?"

"No it wasn't you." She assured him quietly, her eyes on the window and sighed when he gently moved her head back to meet his blue gaze, cracking a hesitant smile. "It was Cody." She admitted finally and lowered her gaze to the seat, messing with the hem of her skirt, sighing heavily. "Look we don't have to do this." She slowly pulled away from him. "We can be co-workers and friends, that way nothing gets complicated, alright?"

"Maybe I like things a little complicated." Randy said evenly, reaching for her hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't know where this is going to wind up, Layne, but I'd love to make the journey with you." He began laughing at himself. "Damn, that sounded corny, didn't it?"

"I don't want someone who is going to second guess what he wants though and that's what you do, Randy. You don't know if this is what you want, if you do want to be with me. And I also have to think about Reed. She is my number one priority, my number one period..." Her head lowered and felt him lift it back up with his strong hand, their eyes locking. A second later, Randy's lips were on hers and Layne was straddling his lap, gripping his arms with her soft hands. Moaning softly while his hands ran up and down her sides, Layne opened her mouth for access when his tongue swiped against her lips, sighs escaping her.

After he was fairly certain Layne wouldn't be talking for awhile, too busy regaining her breath, Randy broke the kiss. "It's not that, Lay." He said softly, staring into her beautiful eyes, feeling himself becoming lost in them. "If something were to happen, I don't want you thinking you would have to leave. This job could be the best thing that happened to you and to Reed. I care about you enough to look ahead. I DO want a relationship with you. I just over think things."

She nodded, fully understanding now and ran her thumb across his soft red lips, a smile on her face. "I know you wouldn't make me lose my job even if things didn't work out because you have too big of a heart to do something like that." She kissed him softly again and wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent as her eyes closed. "I want to be with you too, Randy." She pulled back and kissed him again, this time a little more heated and passionate.

Randy didn't bother correcting her assumption this time, more interested in kissing her. He would never do anything to cause her to lose her job, knowing how much it meant for her and for Reed. He just knew Layne was a flight risk and could wind up leaving if things went south so to speak.

Layne broke the kiss when she needed air, her lips slightly swollen, and knew they had to stop this before they arrived at the press conference. "Randy..." She breathed out, feeling her back hit the leather seats as he hovered over her, kissing her again, moaning as she ran her hands up and down his sides, his shirt covered chest, not caring how they looked at the moment. She wanted him and her body was on fire. He was the only one who could put it out.

Randy suddenly flew off of her as the limo came to a screeching halt, cursing as he landed on the floor. A second later he was buzzing down the tinted divider. "What the hell, man?"

"Sorry, we're getting swamped in already."

The entire world was out to destroy every kiss he got with Layne.

Layne was giggling as she fixed herself along with her gloss, having brought extra, and straightened her hair before helping him with his suit. When both looked like they weren't ravaged, the door opened as Randy slipped out first and Layne took his hand, smiling as she smoothed her skirt out as the cameras were flashing like crazy. Smiling, Layne stood beside Randy as he answered questions, keeping quiet, and finally made their way into the building.

Randy hated press conferences, with a passion. He felt like he was being barbecued. He smiled and shook hands with Vince, exchanging pleasantries, listening as Vince made small talk with Layne. When it was time, he escorted her to the stage, dropping down in a chair behind a table, his belt displayed in front of him. It was the normal barrage of questions, then came the not so normal questions about Layne.

"Mr. Orton, are you and Layne together in and out of the ring?" One reporter asked, after being called on, standing up from her chair.

Layne cracked a smile at Randy, letting him know with her eyes she didn't mind if he told them. She wanted the world to know she was with Randy, but it was ultimately his decision. When Randy answered the question with a yes, the reporter nodded before sitting down as the press conference continued.

~!~

"WOOHOO!" Reed was going nuts at the hotel, watching the TV as it was announced. "You hear that? My mom and RANDY ORTON ARE DATING! What if they get married, what if-"

Cody was just shaking his head.

Ted's head felt like it was going to explode as he popped two aspirin, groaning.

~!~

The press conference ended shortly after the questions regarding her and Layne was all smiles as she walked out with Randy, holding the belt over her shoulder while Randy shook hands with everyone, their fingers linked together. He was letting her hold his title and it made her heart swell. She handed it back to him with a bow of her head and slipped inside the limo, after signing a few autographs before Randy followed. Giggling as Randy pulled her into his arms instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck, Layne stared deep into his blue eyes.

"I'm so damn proud of you, Randy." She softly whispered before kissing him, running her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of it between them.

"Why are you proud of me?" Randy asked, trying not to sound confused and failing. It didn't help that his mind was currently undressing her and providing him with explicit visuals on what they could be doing, sighing and held up a hand. "Hold on." He finished having his moment before sighing. "Okay, confused moment is over."

Layne laughed softly and wiped her gloss away from his delicious lips with her thumb, pressing her forehead against his. "I wonder what Reed is going to think about this." She wondered suddenly, imagining her daughter's reaction, and chuckled as she shook her head.

Reed never had a father figure in her life, but in the span of the past few weeks, she was ending up getting more than just a father figure. Her Uncle Cody and Teddy Bear, not to mention Randy was one of her favorite wrestlers. The kid was in heaven as Layne went back to kissing Randy, moaning as his hands slid up her thighs, massaging them, and cupped the back of his neck. He felt incredible and Layne was craving more, needing more of him.

Randy almost told the driver to take the scenic route, but...His mind was soon occupied with Layne and her lips. She had lips meant to be ravaged and he was taking full advantage of the free moment they had, knowing times like this would be coming few and far between for awhile, at least until things settled down.

"Mmm your hands feel so good..." Her mouth was right by his ear, hearing him chuckle huskily and felt a shiver run down her spine, a shiver she knew Randy could feel. She kissed him one final time, pouring all of her passion and feeling into it, letting him know that there was plenty more where that came from should he want it before pulling back. "We need to stop this..." She whispered breathlessly, her heart pounding a furious tattoo in her chest and moaned when he kissed her again, telling her to screw what everyone else thought and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Oh the feel of her tiny hands sliding past the unbutton material of his undershirt to his bare skin was heaven. Randy softly groaned, a tiny shiver of his own coursing through his body. "I want you, Lay." He murmured against her lips, his own large hands moving up the bottom of her halter top. Her skin almost feverish against his palms as he skimmed her ribs.

"I want you too, Randy. It's been so long..." She moaned almost desperately, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt before yanking it down his arms, her lips leaving his as they traveled down his jaw line to his strong neck. Her hands ran and pressed against his muscular chest, grinding gently against him. "I wanted to do this last night, you have no idea." She whispered, nibbling on his Adam's apple and moaned when his hands went under her halter top to touch her soft skin, pressing further against him. "Randy..."

Her words were music to his ears. Randy couldn't stop even if… "What the hell?" He muttered when the door opened, sunlight streaming in to provide a spotlight on them.

"Mom, you- What're you guys doing?" Reed asked, cocking her head, having dragged Teddy Bear downstairs to wait for the pair.

Layne wanted to kill her daughter at that moment as she buried her face in Randy's neck, shaking her head back and forth. This was the SECOND damn time Reed had interrupted their heated moment. Would they EVER be together?

"Nothing sweetheart, give us a minute." She muttered, pushing her away from the door and closed it before kissing Randy again, fixing herself before sliding out, slapping Ted upside his head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-Uh-Just..."

Layne sighed and asked resignedly, "Cody's idea?"

"No?"

"I'm going to kill my LITTLE brother."

"It was MY idea." Reed said indignantly, staring up at the adults with a pout on her face. "I seen you guys on the TV and wanted to know if it was true. So is it? Are you guys really dating? For real? Are you going to get married and stuff?"

"Not married, it's too soon for that, sweetheart. But yes, Randy and I have decided to date and see where it goes." She bent down to stare into her daughter's eyes, seeing the happiness shining through them, and tapped her nose gently. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I'm happy! I want you guys to get married and I want Randy to be my daddy!"

Layne blinked, glad Randy was still in the limo, and cracked a smile at her daughter. "Let's just wait and see where this goes, alright honey?" She suggested softly.

Randy had buttoned his shirt, but skipped the jacket, sliding from the limo next. He blinked when Reed launched herself at him, catching her, and smiled. "Nice to see you too, munchkin." He chuckled gently.

"You and my mom are going to see where things go and THEN get married." She informed him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

Layne groaned, shaking her head and smiled when Randy winked at her, letting her know he wasn't taking it to heart, sighing with inner relief. She walked over and kissed Randy softly before hugging him while he held Reed, seeing how happy her daughter was and ran a finger down her cheek.

"If you fuck this up Cody, you will lose her." Ted said in his friend's ear before walking inside the hotel, his voice low enough to where the three couldn't hear.

"So, what now?"

"Now some lunch, then another show in Houston." Randy said, tugging at his slacks. "And some new freaking clothes. Munchkin, what's wrong?"

They were all fed and changed within the next two hours and headed to the arena. The entire time, Randy held Layne's hand, their fingers laced. Layne warned her brother that if he said ONE word, she would make him regret it. She wasn't leaving again and she wasn't running away.

They arrived at the arena, the Raw after WrestleMania. Layne was worried since Reed kept yawning, the traveling obviously getting to her. Sighing, she laid Reed down in their dressing room before ordering some takeout for everyone.

Randy was studying Reed thoughtfully, watching as she dozed on the couch, sitting in a chair across from her. After a moment, he stood up and excused himself to use the bathroom. He emerged twenty minutes later, pulling Layne aside.

"I got my schedule rearranged so we can start traveling by car that might help Munchkin out a little bit." He said softly, knowing she was still feeling sick from the first flight. "It'll still be a pain in the ass for her, but she won't suffer jetlag."

"Randy, you didn't have to-" She smiled softly when his finger pressed against her lips and caressed the side of her face. "Thank you." She murmured before kissing his lips softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him, loving his bare chest pressed against her. He was a wonderful man, thoughtful and kind, how did Layne get so lucky? "Go take your shower. I ordered you chicken breasts with the honey mustard topping you like." She smiled when he kissed her again and then her nose before going to take his shower, tempted to join him, but she'd already taken one.

Randy was more then tempted to invite Layne in to join him, but...No doubt they'd be interrupted again. No, he'd have to wait for an actual moment of peace, wondering how much he'd have to pay someone to watch Reed for a few hours, just so he and Layne could have some one on one time. He adored Reed, no doubt about that, but they needed some time alone.

"Business, we're talking business." Ted reminded Cody, knowing Cody was trying to keep his mouth shut. "Look, they're adults and they'll do what they want to do. You just keep your nose out of it before Randy breaks it." Cody nodded, knowing his friend was right, on all accounts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Layne walked down to wardrobe later on that night and smiled when they put her in a wine colored tank dress that had gold sprinkled on it, making it shimmer under the lights. Her makeup was the same as always, black eyeliner with shimmery eye shadow and clear gloss, her hair left down and two inch black heels on her feet. She thanked Janet and Tiffany before heading down to the cafeteria, needing to grab a few waters for Randy and the guys. Turning the corner headed for her destination, Layne grunted when she ran into a brick wall and fell back. She blinked repeatedly and tried to clear the cobwebs out of her head before feeling two hands grip her and brought her back to her feet, her hands pressed against a huge chest.

"I'm sorry..." She tried clearing her vision, having smacked her head against the concrete flooring and slowly looked up at who she ran into, blue eyes widening slightly.

Shaking his head, Mark stared down at her, cupping a massive hand against the back of her head, gently feeling for lumps or blood. "You alright, darlin'?" He asked, his voice a deep rumble, green eyes concerned. When she shook her head, apparently trying to clear her vision, he scooped her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "To the trainer."

"I didn't even- Oh god..." She leaned her head against his shoulder as he carried her down the hallway, blinking repeatedly, not believing how hard she ran into Mark. She didn't even see him coming and felt him rubbing the back of her head, groaning as her vision slowly cleared. "Mark?" She whispered, seeing him nod and cracked an apologetic, painful smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry darlin', it's not your fault I'm apparently made out of solid rock." Mark said with a chuckle. He carried her down the hallway as if she weighed next to nothing, which was what he was guessing she weighed to begin with. "Feelin' dizzy?" He asked, glancing down at her, one long leg shooting out to kick aside a bouncing John Cena, ignoring the other man's 'Aww homie, that wasn't cool!'

"A little, but I think walking it off would be better than-" She sighed resignedly when Mark shook his head, knowing she couldn't possibly fight off a near seven foot, three hundred pound man. It wasn't happening, she barely weighed one hundred and twenty pounds, though she'd been eating a lot healthier lately. "I'm really sorry Mark, I wasn't watching where I was going and I was in a hurry."

"That's alright, darlin'." Mark said, stepping into the trainer's room. "She cracked her skull on the floor." He said to Larry, setting her down on a table, one arm wrapped around her incase she got dizzy.

Larry walked over to examine the spot Mark indicated. "You got a lump, Layne." He pulled a mini flashlight out of his shirt pocket and flashed it at her, examining her pupils. "What made you fall?"

Her cheeks tinged red as she looked up at Mark and then down at the floor, biting her bottom lip. "I ran into Mark...literally." She cleared her throat and groaned as she felt the back of her head. "It's my own fault. I was in a hurry to the cafeteria and didn't see him coming. I should've watched where I was going."

"Well, it wouldn't have mattered if you hadn't been hurrying, you would have probably been walking into him anyway. Mark doesn't see things unless they're eye level." Larry teased.

"Trust me, Larry, I would have seen her." Mark assured the man, his arm still wrapped around Layne. "Well?"

"Minor concussion."

Layne sighed gently and knew Mark was being nice about it even though it truly was her fault. "Is it still okay to go out to the ring with Randy?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, but no physicality. Just stand there and look pretty." Larry winked, causing Layne to laugh softly, agreeing with him. "Mark, would you mind escorting her back to the Legacy locker room? Let Randy know what's going on."

Layne couldn't even talk because Mark had lifted her up and was already carrying her out of the trainer's room, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Smirking, Mark stepped back against a wall to let a few of the Divas pass. "Wish I'd let you walk?" He chuckled, sounding amused. When she nodded, he shook his head, an expression of mock apology on his face, his green eyes twinkling good-naturedly. "Sorry darlin', can't risk ya hurting yourself, what with that concussion and all."

"Thanks Mark." She mumbled, not believing how much he'd changed. The last time she saw him his hair was a dark auburn and he had a tear drop on his cheek. He was her favorite wrestler, still was, but she would never admit that to anyone, including her daughter. "I know this is gonna sound really stupid, but I didn't hurt you right?" She blushed when he started chuckling, shaking her head, and covered her cheeks. "That's what I thought."

Mark still wasn't done laughing, shaking his head at her. "Darlin' that was one hell of a question to ask." He looked thoughtful as he continued on his way. "I remember you with knobby knees and buck teeth." He teased, smiling when she blushed. "You've grown into a beautiful woman, Layne."

A smile spread across her face as Layne looked up at him. "Thank you and age has been great to you, Mark." They chuckled together. "God I still can't believe you remember me." When he stopped and stared down at her, letting more Superstars pass, Layne lowered her gaze to her lap, glad her dress was long enough to cover her ass because he was carrying her princess style. "Hey, you've probably gotten knocked in the head a few times over the years. It's just surprising that you recognized me."

"I know and remember just about every face that's come through the WWE, even from back in the day." Mark said with a grin, his teeth flashing at her. "And what's memorable about you is yer eyes." He halted, staring down into her eyes, his own crinkling at the corners.

Layne cracked a smile up at him, midnight blue sparkling up at him even though she had a minor concussion at the moment, and shrugged. "They're blue, nothing special." Her gaze fell to her lap again, knowing Randy was going to have a fit when he found out what happened, and probably wouldn't let her come out to the ring. Layne was going out there, no matter what, and she was mentally preparing herself for the argument that was sure to happen.

When Randy opened the door, Mark offered him an easy smile. "We kinda bumped into each other." He said, shouldering his way into the room, carrying Layne to the couch and set her down. "She has a minor concussion, but Larry says she's cleared to go ringside." Mark fixed his piercing green eyes on Randy.

Randy understood that to mean 'you make her stay back here or my boot goes up your ass' and nodded.

Layne felt the dizziness overtake her again and sighed as she laid down on the couch, biting her bottom lip when Reed walked over, looking concerned. "Mom, what happened? Mommy? MOMMY!" Reed began crying when Layne wouldn't wake up, tears in her eyes.

"Relax honey, I'm fine." She assured her daughter, needing a minute of silence to get rid of the headache that just hit her, and pulled Reed in her arms. "I'm resting up so I can go out to the ring with Randy for his celebration." She couldn't miss that because of her own stupidity.

Frowning, Randy stared down at Layne, sinking on the edge of the couch and pulled Reed onto his lap, hugging her reassuringly. "Lay, I don't think you should go out." He said softly. "You-"

"What happened?" Cody demanded.

"Hi Mark, what's- Lay, you alright?"

"I wasn't watching where I was going and I was in a hurry to get to the cafeteria when I plowed right into Mark. I thought for a second it was a damn brick wall." She sighed heavily, sitting up a little as Cody helped her, cracking a smile up at him. "Larry told me I have a minor concussion."

"You're staying back here." Cody demanded, his eyes stern. "Lay, that's nothing to fuck around with."

"I'm NOT missing Randy's celebration, Cody! I'm just as apart of Legacy as you are and you all wrestle with worse injuries than a minor concussion all the time." Layne was being stubborn, her lips pursed tightly together. "I'm going out there. I'm already dressed and everything. I'm not letting the company or Legacy down. I'm going out there, end of story."

"We're trained for that though, Layne." Ted said reasonably. "Our bodies are conditioned to take hard knocks, yours isn't. You could get dizzy or something out there. Or an accident could happen and you'd get knocked down."

"Besides, you'd be a distraction. Randy would probably be looking out for you instead of his ass."

"If I have to look out for my ass then you two aren't doing your jobs."

"Exactly." Layne glared back at her brother. "You're just bitter because you didn't get what you wanted as far as me and Randy not dating."

"He didn't want you two together?"

"No sweetheart, he didn't, and now he probably wants me out of the Legacy."

Reed's eyes narrowed at her Uncle Cody and crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking identical to her mother at that moment, both of them tilting their heads slightly simultaneously.

Ted was slowly backing away with his hands up, swallowing hard. "I'm NOT involved in this. Let Lay come out if she wants."

Both girls were still giving Cody deadly glares.

"I never said I didn't want you in Legacy, I love having you in Legacy!" Cody said, wondering why the hell she was turning this around on him. "All I'm saying is with a concussion, even a small knock could send you to the hospital. Damn it Lay...why do you have to make everyone a bad guy?" He sighed, shaking his head before walking out of the room, needing a breather.

Layne wasn't letting him walk away that easily. "Cody Runnels, get your ass back here right now!" She ordered, shoving Randy away as she stormed outside after her brother, whipping him around by the arm, blue eyes glaring daggers. "I don't make anyone out to be a bad guy, YOU DO! You're so damn scared that I'm going to run away again when you're the one who's pushing me away and not letting me live my life! You're the reason why Randy didn't make a move until now to be with me! When are you going to get it through your head that I can only apologize so many times for what I did Cody? When are you going to realize that I'm not going anywhere?" Layne was ignoring the pain in her head at the moment, too pissed off at her little brother to care. "I'm going out to that ring tonight, concussion or not, because if there's one thing I've learned in this business is that the show goes on no matter if you're injured or not. I will be out there celebrating with the rest of you and nobody is going to stop me unless Randy does HIMSELF!"

"This isn't about you running away you moron, it's about you GETTING HURT!" Cody shouted, his anger boiling over. "You have a concussion Layne, you-" He stopped when Mark placed a hand on his shoulder, looking back at the locker room leader, and deflated. "I'll be back when it's time to go ringside." He muttered, slinking off.

Layne was shaking so hard that her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. She needed a cigarette before she ended up murdering her baby brother. 'I'm older than him, the damn idiot!' She thought angrily and tore her hand through her hair, feeling the lump on the back of her head gingerly with a heavy sigh. "I'm not missing Randy's celebration as champion, I'm NOT." She didn't even realize Mark was behind her as she paced back and forth slowly, rubbing her temples, trying to get rid of the headache that was currently pounding from yelling at her brother. Layne wasn't stupid, she was highly intelligent actually, and knew this went past her getting hurt. This was about her and Randy being together and Cody not being able to deal with it. "Stupid asshole..."

Mark stared down at her, watching her pace back and forth and leaned back against the building, folding his arms over his chest. He was still in his wrestling tights, the straps pushed down, not minding the cool night air. He wondered if Layne was even aware he was there.

"Darlin', calm down." He ordered softly.

She stopped and turned to face Mark, raising an eyebrow, the anger slowly diminishing out of her blue eyes. She couldn't ask him what he was doing out here because he could go wherever he wanted. He was the locker room leader.

"Sorry." She mumbled and headed back inside the arena, needing to take some aspirin before going out for Randy's celebration on Raw.

Mark reached out and gently grabbed Layne by her arm, pulling her back towards him. "Darlin', don't be too hard on him. He's young and afraid. You got to remember, he grew into an adult without you."

"I know." She whispered softly, knowing Mark heard about what she did, and sighed heavily as the tears stung her blue eyes. Mark pulled her into his arms for an embrace and Layne accepted it, burying her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. She trusted Mark simply because she knew him since she was a teenager. Granted, he hadn't seen her in ten years up until recently, but he was offering her comfort she needed at the moment. "He's been very hard on me and I've had enough of it though. I made a mistake and I'm done paying for it. I did what I thought was right at the time." She was talking to nobody in particular, just getting her feelings out. "I can only say sorry so many times."

"Darlin', I'm fairly certain he wasn't tryin' to throw that at ya. He's worried about yer concussion. And he's right. Anythin' could happen to you out there. But the decision ain't his to make either. It's yours." Mark said softly, able to see it from both their view points. He tilted her face up gently, brushing a thumb across her cheek, catching a tear.

She sniffled softly as a few more tears fell, wrapping her arms around herself and cleared her throat as she wiped the rest of them away, trying not to smear her makeup. "I'm going out there. It's just a promo. There's nothing going to happen except Paul coming out and I'll be out of the ring by then. I have to be out there for Randy's celebration, especially after last night. I'm apart of the group now, I have to be out there and I WANT to be out there." She wanted to be there for Randy, to be by his side no matter what, and was glad Mark was seeing things from her point of view as well as Cody's. "Thank you for taking care of me tonight, Mark. I appreciate it."

"Considering it was my chest you bounced off of..." Mark trailed off, amusement once more in both his tone and his sparkling green eyes, not looking away from her face. "You do what you feel like doin', darlin'. If anything happens, you got three men ready to take care of you."

"That really was my stupidity and thank you for letting me make this decision for myself." She smiled, pressing a hand to his chest, and wiped the rest of her stray tears away before squaring her shoulders. "I have to get going inside. I'll talk to you later, Mark. Thanks again." She left him and walked back inside the arena to Legacy's locker room. She seen Cody still wasn't there and sighed with relief before sitting on the couch, Randy in the shower and Ted had probably taken Reed to the cafeteria for those waters.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Randy emerged from the shower shortly after she had gotten back, a towel wrapped around his lean waist. He smiled when he seen her, water running in rivulets down his muscular body. "Are you all right?" He asked softly, leaning down to pick up his duffel bag, shaking water out of his hair.

"Yes, I'm fine." Layne assured him with a smile, her head barely hurting now, and stood up as she stopped him from getting ready, pulling his face to hers and softly kissed his lips. "I'm going out there with you tonight." She pressed her finger to his lips. "It's just a promo and I'll be out of the ring before Paul makes it down the ramp way. I can't miss your celebration, I'm apart of Legacy now." Her eyes were pleading. "Don't make me stay back here during that. The only way I will is if you order me too."

Randy stared down at her, arching an eyebrow. "Layne, I'm not going to order you to do anything. You're a big girl and you know the risks." He said softly, running a finger down her cheek tenderly. "I want you out there. Paul won't go near you, we'll let him know you have a concussion, just a precaution, okay?" He knew Paul was professional enough to leave her alone if she was injured, which she was.

"Thank you." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him gently before kissing his cheek. "Now get snazzy."

Layne winked before walking over to sit on the couch, crossing one leg over the other, her dress not wrinkled or ruined, which was a good thing. Looking up, Layne seen her daughter walk in and smiled. Ted followed, knowing her brother didn't want to see her right now and honestly, she didn't want to see him either.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey. I'm going out to the ring tonight."

"Good, just be careful."

"She hasn't stopped worrying about you." Ted informed Layne, wondering when he had become the official babysitter for Reed, not minding it but just now realizing he had slowly assumed that role. "Beth will be in shortly to take over by the way."

"Ohhh Bethie!"

"Thank you Ted." Layne sighed, seeing the annoyed look on the man's face as much as he tried hiding it, and pulled her daughter on her lap. "I'll be watching her from now on except when we're in the ring." She flashed a smile at him just as Melina walked in, nodding at her.

"There's my angel! Ready to get beat?"

"Psh, you wish, Bethie!" Reed giggled and started the video game, which was wrestling, handing the woman her controller before picking out her wrestler, which was Randy at the moment.

Layne looked up when Randy walked out of the bathroom and couldn't believe how delicious he looked in baby blue, feeling the heat rush over her body and turned her attention to the television so she didn't jump him.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't want to watch her." Ted protested, looking put out. "Reed is my-is not paying me any attention." He actually pouted.

"Oh dear god, he's pouting." Randy groaned, walking over to Layne and kissing her softly. "You about ready?"

Giggling, Layne nodded and stood up from the couch, linking her arm through his and patted Ted's shoulder. "She'll pay attention to you after the game." She assured him, shaking her head before walking out with Randy, who had the gold over his shoulder, feeling better now that she was going out to the ring.

"Have fun Teddy Bear!" Reed grinned back at him before going back to her game, groaning when Beth started beating her. "Okay, time to get down to business."

Beth laughed.

Cody was already there, talking with Paul.

Paul turned to face them, smiling at Layne. "Your brother let me know about your head, I'll steer clear." He grinned at Randy. "Ready to drop that in a month or so?"

"Nah, it's pretty comfortable right where it is." Randy replied with a grin of his own, patting his belt.

"Thank you, Paul." Layne said softly and smiled when Randy dropped another quick kiss on her lips before getting their game faces on.

She took a deep breath while Randy got into character before their music hit, walking out on the stage slowly, letting it sink in. Layne couldn't stop smiling as she released Randy's arms, clapping for him and bowed her head, giving him a curtsy and took his hand as he spun her around once before heading down the ramp way. She loved how the gold confetti fell from the ceiling along with balloons, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

Legacy was celebrating, the confetti and balloons filling the ring as the four just grinned, the men posing while Layne stood there and broke hearts with how breathtakingly beautiful she was. Randy jumped down from a turnbuckle, walking over to kiss her, his hand moving to the small of her back. "My good luck charm." He murmured softly.

She smiled back at him, blue eyes sparkling and ran her hand across his cheek before walking over to get a microphone, the music cutting. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great honor and privilege to introduce to you the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, The Legend Killer and leader of Legacy, Randy Orton!" She smiled through the heavy boos and gave him the microphone while clapping furiously along with Cody and Ted.

Boos were expected, they were the heels after all. Randy just smirked at the audience, rubbing his jaw and raised an eyebrow down at Layne, finally turning in a slow circle, raising the mic to his lips. Cody and Ted both listened with smug grins on their faces, at the same time on alert as always.

Layne grinned as Randy talked about being champion, about telling the crowd, that he was right about everything and how he took everything away from Triple H. At that moment, Triple H's music hit as Paul came rushing down to the ring and Layne was out of the ring, as promised, watching with satisfaction as Legacy pounded on him, clapping her hands and kicking balloons away. Her eyes widened when the lights went out and the tolling of bells sounded, causing her to swallow hard, wondering what the hell was going on.

Payback for the Undertaker was what was going on. Stephanie had the brilliant idea of expounding on the match between him and Randy from weeks ago. Now that he had kicked Shawn's ass to hell and back, putting the man on the bench for a month or two, this could continue. Randy's blue eyes were narrowing, beginning to ice over.

The lights came back on and Layne shrieked as Undertaker was behind Legacy, her eyes widened, and cringed when Randy turned around only to shove Cody into the Undertaker's grasp. She seen both Ted and Randy attack, saving Cody for the moment, and seen Paul was getting up as her hand covered her mouth, pointing behind Randy. Layne couldn't get in the ring as she leaned against the apron, pounding it, and seen Randy deliver an RKO, sighing with relief before all three members of Legacy began attacking the Undertaker, cheering her men on.

Even though it was three to one, he wasn't the Phenom for nothing. Mark sent Cody flying over the ropes and right onto the announcer's table, followed by Ted joining him before turning his attention on Randy. Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, Randy played his role and slid out of the ring. He sneered down at the champion, pointing to him before making a cutting motion across his throat.

Layne's eyes were as wide as plates, having not read the script, and felt Randy grab her hand, kicking balloons away as she walked with him up the ramp way. Cody and Ted would be fine...she hoped. They were going to be the sacrificial lambs so to speak. She swallowed hard and looked up at Randy, who wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders, and seen Cody and Ted were stumbling up after them, sighing with relief before disappearing through the curtain. So much for a celebration.

"What the HELL was that about?" Cody groaned, holding his now aching back, hoping he hadn't broken anything because that's what it felt like, though he knew that wasn't likely, he was just in a lot of pain.

"I'm going to kill Stephanie, for real this time."

"What the hell is going on?" Layne demanded, seeing the anger and fire in Randy's eyes, swallowing hard. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"That wasn't scripted."

"God my head..."

"WHAT?" Layne was absolutely livid, her own eyes lighting on fire, feeling Randy squeeze her hand as he held his title belt, shaking her head in disbelief. "How could that happen?"

"Because the element of surprise is they key to any good story." Stephanie said with a proud smile, approaching them and frowned at the anger on all the faces. "Look, from now on, you'll have scripts, okay?"

Mark slipped through the curtains, tossing his wet hair back over his shoulders, and asked, "They didn't know?"

Layne felt Randy release her hand and watched as Randy shoved Stephanie right on her ass, her eyes growing to the size of potatoes.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"YEAH, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Layne couldn't say anything and decided to walk away to go check on her daughter, rushing down the hallway, still not believing Stephanie hadn't given them scripts for tonight's segment. 'That could've gone wrong in so many ways.' She thought, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

Mark and Paul were restraining Legacy from actually attacking their boss. "C'mon now guys, don't put your-" He groaned when Randy punched him in the nose, returning the favor.

Stephanie crawled away as the fight broke out.

Cody and Ted beat down Paul, pissed beyond belief, glad his sister had went to the dressing room while she had the chance. They seen Randy was handling Mark and decided to jump in the action, leaving both men laying and groaning on the floor. "Tell your wife that if she pulls that shit with Legacy again, her ass is GRASS." Ted spat before storming down the hallway, Cody following along with Randy, who had to retrieve his title from the floor.

Layne was currently packing up their things, knowing Randy was wanting to get the hell out of dodge as fast and quick as possible.

"Move, move, move." Randy ordered, knowing as soon as Mark was on his feet again; he'd be hunting and they'd be the prey. He respected the guy but to be honest, he had a wicked side. "Come on, NOW."

"Lay, you and Reed ready?" Cody demanded as soon as they walked into the locker room.

"Yeah, I packed up everything." She was glad she'd been right and pulled Reed with her out of the dressing room, cringing when she heard Mark's voice sound down the hallway.

She gaped when Randy lifted her over his shoulder, apparently not moving fast enough, while Cody grabbed Reed as they hightailed it out of there. There was a limo waiting, thank god, and they all piled in before Randy nearly screamed at the driver to go. Layne was holding Reed close to her, feeling the little girl trembling slightly and whispered soothing words into her ear.

Reed's eyes were as wide as saucers as tears filled them, sniffling. "Mom, what happened?" She whispered, scared to death.

"Nothing sweetheart, just relax and calm down. Everything is fine."

"Quit while we were ahead, that's what we should have done." Ted groaned, shaking his head. "Who swung first?"

"Technically me and it wasn't a swing, I pushed." Randy admitted, shaking his head with a groan.

Layne wasn't concerned about what happened at the moment. The only thing that mattered to her was her daughter's tears as she kissed them away, smiling when they slowly subsided. "That's my Little Star." She whispered and looked up when the limo stopped, swallowing hard.

In record time, they were up in Randy's suite and Layne was ordering food for them all while Legacy talked. She didn't want to hear anything about it and popped Bolt in for Reed, who was exhausted from the night's events. In truth, so was Layne as she changed into deep red cotton shorts with a matching tank top that was spaghetti strapped.

"Mom, what happened tonight?" Reed asked softly, looking up at her mother with confusion in her jade eyes.

Layne sighed and walked over, sitting down next to her daughter, who was nibbling on chicken strips. "Don't worry about it sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You don't need to know what happened. Now eat your food and watch Bolt."

"Mom, is Undertaker mad?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." Layne replied, rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on and stood up from the bed. "No more questions. It's time for bed."

She laid down with her daughter and waited for Reed to fall asleep. Once she was, Layne stood up and stripped before heading in the bathroom, starting a bath in the garden tub. She stepped into the hot water and sighed, her head hurting a little from her minor concussion, but the water soothed her aching muscles and body. Mark was a built like a brick house.

~!~

"Think Steph will give us SCRIPT scripts or just a basic outline?" Cody asked nervously, knowing how vindictive Stephanie could be. She was generally a sweetheart, but she didn't take too kindly to being pushed around, like Randy had done.

"I think you guys are safe..." Randy snorted, dropping down on the couch, accepting the beer Ted handed him and sighed. "Man, I'm going to have to talk to Mark; that shit can't happen around Munchkin."

"No kidding."

"This is my mistake, I'll handle it." Randy said after his second beer, all three of them just sitting in the main room of the suite, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Technically, Stephanie is at fault. She should have warned us what the hell she was going to have done. That was-"

"I put my hands on her."

"Yeah, that was bad."

"I'm going to go check on Layne." Randy said after awhile, standing up and tossing his empty can into the trash across the room, sighing as he peeled off his shirt, balling it in his fist and tossing that on top of his duffel bag.

"Yeah, do that." Cody sighed, rubbing his temples, feeling one hell of a migraine coming on. "Make sure her head is alright, I'm going to bed, man."

Layne didn't even hear the bathroom door open and close, a rag folded and placed over her eyes, steam rising from the tub. She was tiny compared to it and her arms were splayed on the sides, breathing in and out evenly. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and took the rag from her eyes, a smile on her face at the sight of Randy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey handsome." She whispered, sighing when he kissed her lips softly and ran her wet hand up his muscular chest, showing him that she wasn't angry with him. "Everything alright now?"

Randy eased himself down onto the floor beside the tub, leaning back against the wall opposite her so he could look at her face. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. How's your head?" He asked softly, staring into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Randy. I only have a small headache now." She assured him, her eyes only for him as she leaned over the ledge of the tub, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Come here." She whispered, extending her hand and smiled when he took it, moving over to sit beside her, their eyes locked. Her hand was wet as she stroked his smooth face, inhaling his intoxicating scent, and moaned when he kissed her softly. Pulling him closer to her by the shoulders, Layne wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Randy sincerely wished he hadn't knocked back a few beers now, pulling away from her, and groaned. "Sorry, my-" His eyes widened when she all, but dragged him back, growling and wrapped his arms around her. Lifting her halfway from the tub, Randy didn't care that he was getting soaked. It was more then worth it to feel her curves pressed against him.

Layne giggled softly as she pulled him fully into the tub, not caring if he was still in pants or not, wrapping her legs around his waist while her back was pressed against the tub, their lips never leaving one another's. Nothing else mattered at the moment except them, in this moment, in this bathroom and tub. Layne arched her body against him, kissing him harder and loved the feeling of his hands caressing her, especially her thighs and sides. He was lighting her on fire, the water nothing compared to the raging inferno that was engulfing her whole.

Soaking wet, his pants clinging to his thighs like a second skin, all would have been uncomfortable, but for this beautiful woman. Layne. His hands were exploring her curvy body, memorizing the feel; her contours. This moment would be etched in his mind forever, though he was waiting for Reed to come barreling through the door.

"Wait a moment." He murmured, getting up and out of the tub to lock it, just in case.

Layne smiled back at him with such feeling as she turned the water back on after pulling the plug on the drain, warming it up more while Randy undressed the rest of the way. His wet pants were thrown to the side along with his boxers as Layne shut the water off before scooting back, allowing him enough room. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she sat up, pressed against him and kissed him softly, her hands running up and down his chest, loving the feeling of his muscles rippling under her soft touch.

"Randy..." She breathed out before pressing soft kisses down his jaw line to his neck, moaning as his hands ran up and down her back.

Anyone interrupted them and they were going to die. Plain fact of life. Randy didn't care if him and Layne did anything besides just kissing and caressing. So long as they got more then ten minutes of time, without a child barging in or someone else doing something stupid.

Just being in his arms was enough for her as Layne rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes drifting shut while he ran water down her back, just enjoying each other for the time being. Layne didn't want to rush into sex with Randy because she didn't want to screw anything up. She didn't want to destroy what they had and had a feeling Randy felt the same way. She pulled back and stared into his eyes, loving the darkened blue they became, kissing his lips softly.

"I want you." She whispered, pressing her finger to his lips before he could talk. "But I also want to take this slow with you. I don't want anything screwing this up between us, Randy."

Randy nodded understandingly. "I feel the same way." He admitted. "I want you." He was sure she could feel just how much since his body wasn't bothering to hide it. "But I want this to be built on something other then sex."

Layne smiled, sighing a breath of relief, and kissed him again before they proceeded washing each other. It was wonderful, being caressed and kissed, loved and desired. There was no sex, which made it all the more romantic. Randy lifted Layne out of the tub and towel dried her before wrapping a towel around her body, along with his arms, his own towel around his waist. Layne leaned back against his chest and leaned her head back, feeling his lips brush against hers and walked over to brush her hair and teeth.

Randy's personal items were in the other bathroom so he toweled himself off and redressed, not wanting to explain why he was wearing nothing, but a towel and a smile in the event Reed was awake now. "Mmm..." He kissed the side of her neck before walking out, ignoring the curious look Ted shot him. "None of your business."

"Didn't say a word."

Layne needed to stand there for a few minutes to regain her composure, glad Randy wanted to be with her, but she was also terrified. She hadn't been in a relationship in a long time and Reed absolutely adored Randy...Layne knew if this didn't work out it wasn't going to bode well for her or her daughter. Sighing and taking a deep breath, Layne walked out of the bathroom quietly and opened her bag, pulling out a silver nightgown with garments. She slid them on and padded out to the front room, staring back at her brother momentarily before going to get herself a glass of water. If he didn't accept it, then that was tough shit. She wanted to be with Randy and he wanted her, there was nothing wrong with it.

"Hey, what was that look for?" Cody asked sounding somewhat hurt. Hadn't he been cool about all this? Yes, recently he had. He ignored Ted's warning 'shut up' and frowned, wondering what he had done now.

"I'm going to bed." Ted yawned, knowing damn well Reed would be up in the morning badgering him. "Night Coddles."

"Don't CALL me THAT!"

"Codes, I don't feel like arguing with you tonight." Layne sounded exhausted from both getting bulldozed over by Mark, to all three of them pissing the man off and having to run out of the building with a minor concussion, to her bath and moment with Randy. Layne was ready for bed and yawned loudly as she finished her water, turning around to stare into her brother's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for...making such a big deal outta you being with Randy. I know he cares a lot about you and...hell, at least it'll keep you on the road near me."

Tears filled her eyes as a smile crossed Layne's lips. "Do you mean it?"

Cody smiled and wiped her tears away. "Yeah sis, I mean it." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "I love you Lay, I just want you to be happy."

She hugged him back and sighed with great relief. "Thank you Cody."

Ted could be heard gagging from his bedroom, making puking noises.

"Shut up Teddy Bear, we're having a moment out here." Cody laughed, stepping away from his sister with a grin, glad they were cool once again. "I think we should go kill him."

"She's more than welcome too, you stay the fuck outta my room, Runnels."

"You know Teddy Bear, if you keep saying that shit, Randy is going to-" Layne cringed when a second later she heard a grunt followed by a curse, Randy walking out with a grin on his face, wearing black pajama pants. She immediately walked over to him and let him pull her into his strong arms, kissing him deeply before slowly pulling away with a contented sigh. How did she get so lucky finding a man like him? He was sweet, kind, helpful, yet blunt at the same time and not to mention downright gorgeous. "I tried warning him."

"Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure." Randy replied, still wearing his amused grin. He snorted when Cody disappeared into the room to check on Ted.

"That was just mean." Cody said a moment later. "You hit him with a book. Ted probably doesn't even know what a book is."

"I heard that!"

Layne was laughing so hard her head started to hurt as she sagged against Randy, feeling him lift her up princess style, and caressed the back of his strong neck. She already knew she was sleeping in the same bed as him tonight, especially when he set her down, snuggling against the bedding. She watched as Randy closed the door, knowing Reed would know where to find her come morning, and pulled Randy down on top of her as they kissed softly.

"Let's get some sleep." She whispered and rubbed her nose against his before turning on her side, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her body, her head right in the nook beneath his chin. "I'm happy I was forced to come on the road."

"That makes two of us." Randy agreed with a yawn, moving a hand to feel the back of her head, knowing she had taken a pretty nasty bump. "How's the head doing?" He asked gently, knowing the time for danger had passed, but lingering headaches were a sad side effect. And if Reed was up before them, which she would be, she was very likely to bother Ted before any of them.

"It's fine, it's just a minor ache and- where are you going?" She asked when he slid out of the bed, raising an eyebrow, and sighed when he handed her an aspirin. She took it and kissed him before going back to laying down, spooned against him, lacing their fingers together. "Are you sure you want me?" She softly asked and turned around, her arm draping over his body, her head burying and nuzzling his chest. "I know my old job wasn't exactly...appeasing, but I didn't sleep with anyone. I'm not a slut, I just did what I had to do." She was rambling now and knew it, her eyes closing as Randy ran his fingers through her hair. "I just...don't want anything held against me..."

"Nothing at all?" Randy whispered, knowing she couldn't see his smirk in the dark, and felt her shake her head no. "Then I guess I can't hold myself against you." He teased, laughing when she groaned. "I know, I know that's not what you meant. I know about your past job, I was there, remember?" The whole lap dance with Cody was something he would never forget. "I'm taking you just the way you are, if you'll do the same for me?"

"Of course." She whispered, kissing his throat softly and nuzzled it a moment, giggling when he growled and pulled her tighter against him to where her leg was thrown over his, their bodies molding together perfectly. "Thank you for giving me a chance." She murmured sleepily, the night's events overtaking her, and let the darkness claim every part. Not to mention Randy running his fingers through her honey chestnut hair was also helping tremendously. Layne didn't want to be anywhere else except in this man's arms with her daughter.

~!~

"Teddy Bear!"

Ted groaned, pulling the blankets up over his head. "Reed, honey bunches, I'm tired. Lemme sleep for a bit, sweetie."

"My mom's sleeping too, she's sleeping with Randy." Reed said, bouncing on the bed now. "Can I have pancakes?"

"Come on kiddo, I'll order you food."

Before Reed could make a response, a loud banging sounded at the door that sounded angry and desperate, causing her eyes to widen, looking up at her Uncle Cody.

Ted growled as he ripped the blankets off, having a headache, and stalked past Cody. "Whoever this is I'm gonna rip their-"

Cody swallowed hard, seeing Mark standing there, and the words died from Ted's lips instantly. "Go get your mom and Randy up." He ordered in Reed's ear and watched her take off.

"Rip their what?" Mark demanded angrily, pushing past Ted, and stormed into the room. "Where's Orton?"

"Right here." Randy said coldly, walking out of the bedroom in just a pair of jeans, glancing back to make sure Reed wasn't coming out. "You here to teach me manners Deadman?"

"Damn straight."

Reed was scared to death as she trembled against Layne, who was running her fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Relax sweetheart, everything is fine." She murmured, sighing when she heard yelling. "Stay here." She ordered, giving Reed the remote, and walked out with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "You two have five seconds to knock this shit off before I get pissed off and beat BOTH your asses! And don't even THINK I can't because when it comes to my daughter being TERRIFIED, nothing stops me. Now the two of you knock it off and save it for the fucking ring! Do I make myself clear?"

Cody and Ted both looked on with wide eyes, each of them wondering if Layne was suicidal talking to Mark like that. He had already proven he didn't have issues with knocking a woman around.

"Outside." Randy ordered curtly, knowing this was going to happen regardless of what Layne said. She wasn't scary to be honest, but he wasn't about to fight in front of her daughter.

Ted sighed in relief when they both stepped out into the hallway.

"Any bets?"

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Layne snapped, shaking her head, and walked back into the room where her daughter was waiting. "Did your uncle order you some food?"

"No..." Reed whispered, watching Bolt, wearing her Little Mermaid nightgown.

Layne nodded and walked over as she sat on the bed, picked up the phone and dialed room service, ordering two servings of French toast. She hung up five minutes later, turning around, seeing Reed kept peeking out the door and stood up to shut it. "Don't worry about what's happening, sweetheart. Come on, let's get you a bath before your breakfast gets here."

Randy came back in about ten minutes later, holding a hand over the left side of his face.

"Tell me you at least got ONE punch in..." Cody groaned, getting up along with Ted to follow their friend into the bathroom.

"Yeah...one...and I scraped my knuckles on his damn teeth." Randy muttered, pulling his hand away to study his bruised face. Mark threw some brutal punches, he now respected the fact that the guy toned them down in the ring because this really hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Reed had her bath, breakfast arrived as Layne walked out of the room and went to the front door of the suite, opening it and wheeled the tray in. She'd ordered for all of them, not just her and Reed. She left the plates on the tray for Legacy before going back into Randy's room with her daughter, closing the door behind her, and set their plates down in front of them while continuing watching the movie. Reed seemed a lot more calm now, which was a good thing. If Mark ever scared her daughter again, Layne was going to have words...and possibly some actions...to ensure it didn't happen again. She didn't care how tiny she was compared to him, she would knock his lights out if it happened again.

Ted had gone to get some ice from the ice machine for Randy, coming back with it, and groaned at the sight of food. "Dear God, your sister is the best." He said to Cody, handing the bucket to Randy before digging in, Cody right alongside him.

Rolling his eyes, Randy slipped into his room, frowning when he seen the girls.

"Dude, what happened to your face?"

Tears filled her eyes as Layne slowly slid from the bed, cupping his face very gently in her hands, and held her hand up to Reed. "Eat your food." She ordered softly, but firmly before guiding Randy into the bathroom, trying to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She blinked as they slid down her face, looking at Randy's eye, and went to her bag. She pulled out a jar of salve and sat him down on the toilet, kissing him softly before applying some to his wound. "He needs to be fined for this or something, that stupid bastard." She wiped her tears away angrily, sniffling, and walked away from him to set the jar on the counter.

"It happened outside the workplace, things don't work that way." Randy said quietly, grabbing a towel and held it out to her, sighing when she didn't take it and wiped her tears away gently. "I deserved it, Lay. I shouldn't have...attacked Stephanie the way I did." He was in the wrong and he knew it, he'd take his licks. "Now Mark and I are square." It was Paul he had to worry about.

Sighing, Layne allowed him to pull her back over, straddling his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him gently before pulling back to softly kiss his lips. She moaned as his strong hands slide up her nightgown to her thighs, massaging them and slowly pulled back, breaking the kiss. "The salve will numb it and hopefully most of that bruise will be gone by the time we leave today." She ran her thumb pad across his lips and kissed him again. "Your breakfast is waiting, do you want me to get it for you so you can eat with us?"

"I'll go get it, no doubt Cody and Teddy will LOVE the chance to tell me what a wiener I am." Randy said dryly, already knowing his friends were going to ride his ass for this. Though at the same time, he doubted either of them would of had the balls to go face the freaking Undertaker like a man, knowing their ass was about to be handed too him. Gently kissing her again, he lifted her off of his lap and stood up.

"I'm proud of you." She said before he could open the door, those blue eyes turning to face him, and walked over to press a soft kiss to his wound. "Only a real man would be able to stand up to Mark like that without any fear." She smiled when he grinned, running her hand up and down his bare, muscular back and walked out behind him, seeing Reed looked worried again. "Don't worry sweetheart, Randy's fine. Him and Mark talked and everything's fine."

"Mark hit him?"

"Yes."

"What a jerk!"

"Hey I got him too!" Randy protested, admitting he got his ass handed to him to the guys was barely tolerable. To Layne, he could deal with it, but to Reed...who looked at him like he was a hero, not happening. "See?" He held out his fist. "I think I might've knocked loose a tooth."

"Whereas he knocked loose your head!" Ted shouted from the other room, him and Cody both bursting out in laughter.

Reed's green eyes were sparkling as she giggled, standing up from the bed, and walked over to Randy. "You're my new favorite, Randy." She grinned and laughed when he lifted her up, beginning to rain kisses all over her face. "Mommy, he's tickling me!"

This was too cute for words and touched Layne more than words could say. She quickly got her camera out and flashed several pictures, wanting to remember these moments with Randy and Reed, just in case things didn't work out between them. "Reed sweetie, let him go get his food, he's probably starving."

"Randy!"

"Mmm, pumpkin, my favorite."

"You can't eat me! I taste gross!"

Laughing, Randy planted a kiss on her forehead before setting her down, going out to retrieve his own food, making sure to slap Cody and Ted both upside their heads as he walked by.

"OWW!"

"Man!"

"Stop whining, you both deserved that." Reed stated knowingly before going back to finish her breakfast, shaking her head, sighing exasperatedly.

Layne was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and flashed a picture of both Cody and Ted's incredulous faces.

"Not funny sis, not funny at all." Cody grumbled, rubbing the back of his head before smirking. "On the bright side, at least my face is still pretty."

"Pretty ugly and pretty apt to stay that way."

"Who's side are you on, Teddy Bear?"

"Not yours, Coddles."

By now, Randy was back in his room, eating and listening to the pair going at it.

"Let's leave the lovers alone." Reed said, loud enough for Ted and Cody to hear before shutting the door to drown them out.

"WHAT?"

"Lovers?!"

Layne could hear them through the door as she leaned against Randy, her forehead pressed against his back, laughing her ass off while Randy was trying to eat, laying on his stomach. "So strong..." She whispered, pressing kisses to his back, nuzzling him lovingly while Reed went back to watch her movie.

"Mom, I don't like Mark anymore."

"That's fine sweetie, you don't have to like anyone you don't want too. Just don't talk to him, okay?"

"Okay."

"Uh Layne, as much as I LOVE where you're at...you're making it kind of hard to eat. "Randy said, meaning that in two ways. Being on his stomach helped with the fact that nobody could SEE his erection, but it also made it very painful. "Oh hell..."

"Your face is turning red..."

"Sorry." She breathed in his ear, causing him to drop his fork and giggled before kissing his neck, staring back at her daughter. "He's like a strawberry isn't he?"

"A strawberry? No, more like a cherry."

Layne giggled and just ran her hand up and down his back, leaning her head against his arm while he ate, seeing the salve was already working. It would be a minor bruise if he kept applying it every four hours.

"Mom, when can I go see Grandpa?"

"Soon sweetheart, I promise."

Oh there we go, mentioning the American Dream. As much as Randy respected the man, just imagining him was quite enough to cure his raging hard-on, sighing in relief. "Reed, I adore you munchkin." He murmured, able to eat for the most part in peace.

It would help if Layne stopped tormenting him. No wonder the woman had gotten into dancing. She found it amusing to murder guys by making sure their blood supply only reached a certain area, draining from all the rest.

Reed grinned back at him and winked cheekily just like her mother. "I know, everyone adores me." She giggled before turning back to her movie.

"That's my kid." She murmured, pulling her hand away from his back, and slid from the bed to grab some clothes.

They had to leave soon as she walked inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Layne changed into a pair of blue jeans with a Legacy shirt she'd gotten, though it was a tank top with the gold symbol in the front. She grinned before brushing her hair and teeth before walking back out, waiting for Randy to notice, and cleaning up her and Reed's mess while he continued eating.

Randy was watching whatever the hell was on TV, devouring his food and finally sat up with a yawn, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he seen Layne. "Damn..." He whistled, getting to his feet to study her. "Legacy is suddenly looking a lot better."

"Why, did you shave your legs again?" Cody shouted.

"Just his pubes."

"What the HELL, guys?"

"What are pubes?"

Layne's eyes nearly shot out of her sockets, immediately shaking her head. "Nothing sweetie, a man thing." She stated quickly and glared at the door before deciding to walk out, shutting it behind her.

"OW!"

"Next time watch what you say when my daughter is around. "Layne stated sweetly before walking back in the room, whistling cheerfully.

"Fine, fine, fine...HAIRS!"

"Pubes are hairs? Like this?" Reed tugged on a lock of her hair, frowning as she studied Randy. "You don't need to shave your head."

Cody was DYING, tears streaming down his face.

All Randy could do was shake his head incredulously.

Layne was turning beat red to keep from laughing as she started packing their things away. Within an hour, they were walking out of the hotel and Layne was holding Reed's hand when she seen Mark.

"Meanie." She mumbled, scowling when he winked at her, green eyes flashing.

"Come along sweetheart." She whispered and lifted her daughter up, kissing her forehead, not realizing Reed was STILL scowling at Mark even after they were outside, doing it through the window even after she was in the car. Layne slid in the passenger seat, Cody and Ted in the back as usual while Randy drove. Within moments they were driving away and headed to the next city.

Mark accepted the fact that he was indeed a 'meanie' as Reed had so eloquently put in and moved on.

"Okay sooo, here's my idea-"

"No more ideas." Ted groaned, resting his head back against the seat.

"You ever feel like we're the only adults in this group?" Randy asked with a grin, reaching for her hand.

"Ever since I came on the road." She replied with a smile, taking his hand as their fingers laced together, and leaned over to kiss his lips when they were at a red light.

"Uncle Coddles..."

Cody groaned. "Who the hell-TED!"

"What?!" He demanded and growled when he got popped upside the head. "She heard me say it, I didn't tell her too!"

"I like calling you Coddles, it's funny!" Reed giggled.

"Well who did YOU get it from?" Cody demanded, his ears bright red.

"The girls, they call you Mr. Coddles."

"The Divas call him..." Randy burst out laughing, slapping the steering wheel. "Mr. Coddles, let's get wardrobe to make you a shirt with that on the back!"

"We can have him introduced that way too!"

"Not even funny, guys."

Layne was laughing so hard, tears were stinging her eyes as she shook her head, bent over and holding her stomach. "Coddles..." She snickered, shoulders shaking while Reed's giggles filled the car. "I should start calling you Codeman."

"Don't you DARE!"

"Codeman?"

"Or maybe I should call you by your middle name..."

"Layne!"

"You know, I won't, but I will use it as blackmail against you."

Cody groaned.

"What's his middle name?" Randy asked, flashing a sweet, charming smile when she shook her head no. "Don't make me worm it out of you Layne, I can." He said, his voice husky.

"That's CHEATING."

"What are we talking about?"

"Coddles."

"TEDDY!"

Randy was taking advantage of them all being distracted to run his hand up Layne's thigh. "C'mon, tell me."

"Randy..." Her voice was warning as she pushed his hand away from her thigh, only for it to run up higher, her eyes widening with both shock and lust, her pink tongue snaking out to lick her bottom lip slowly. "I'm not telling you." She whispered, knowing she could definitely use that as blackmail against her brother, and gripped the handle as her head leaned back. "Randy, not with them here." She said low enough for only him to hear, seeing Cody and Ted were arguing while Reed was watching a movie on her portable, battery operated DVD player.

"Tell me or I won't stop." He coaxed, his fingers dipping down her inner thigh and sweeping upward, his eyes never leaving the road. Given what she had done to him earlier, this was only fair turnabout with a goal in mind. Though when he realized she was fighting back lust, it became a whole other matter entirely. "What's his middle name?" He asked in a low, husky tone of voice.

Layne hadn't even known what she'd done to Randy besides loving and caressing him. Her head was spinning as she tried thinking of everything non-sexual she possibly could. "No..." She gritted out and gasped when his finger brushed her jean covered crotch, feeling her panties soak instantly. He was NOT playing fair! Reed was right in the back and Cody and Ted would soon realize what was going on as she gripped his wrist, her eyes nearly black with desire. "Stop..." She croaked out in a whispery breath, swallowing hard.

"I will, when you tell me his middle name." This was becoming more then just a means of getting information. Randy was starting to experience his own issues, thanking god his jeans were keeping his problem hidden, if not uncomfortable.

"Hey, pass me the gum, Lay." Randy reluctantly pulled his hand away, wanting nothing more than to pull over and do illicit things to her at the moment. Layne tossed the entire pack of gum right into Cody's face, nailing him in the nose. "Damn, thanks..." Cody moaned in pain, blinking.

"Welcome." She called over her shoulder when she could finally breathe regularly, her entire body lit on fire.

Randy was going to pay for that. This waiting wasn't going to bode well for both of them and Layne knew it. They would be having sex before long and, honestly, Layne needed him. Somehow, she knew he needed her just as much and ran her hand up his thigh, gently squeezing before taking his hand again, turning back to stare out the window with a smile on her face.

He was going to explode and take everyone in the car with him, there wasn't any two ways about it. Randy had to crack the window, letting the cool air rush in and over him. He also needed a cigarette, badly. Nicotine would fix this, right? No...a good session was the only cure and he knew it would have to be with her or else he'd get no satisfaction.

"You alright, Randy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Looks like you're having a hot flash or something."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He wasn't having a hot flash, Layne knew what his problem was and felt Randy squeeze her hand again, glancing over at him. He was incredibly handsome and had eyes that melted her heart, not to mention protective. She could only hope this worked out between them as her eyes drifted closed, leaning against the seat, letting out a soft yawn. Usually Layne hated car rides, but with Randy, it wasn't so bad.

"Hey mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hand me Twilight please?"

She handed the bag over to Ted, who passed it to Reed, running a hand through her hair.

"What the hell is- Ohhhh...?" Cody stared at the cover and grinned. "Um, aren't you a mite young to be reading that?"

"No, Mr. Coddles, I'm not." Reed said, flipping the page with a roll of her eyes, and began to read.

"Mr. Coddles..." Randy was searching for a distraction, needing to think about something besides all the NC-17 things he wanted to do to Layne.

Ted was snickering while Cody turned a few more shades of red.

"There's nothing bad about that book, G-"

"LAYNE!"

She smirked, turning her head to stare at him through piercing midnight blue eyes, and asked, "Do you honestly think I'd give my daughter something inappropriate to read?"

"I was just checking..."

"Next time, Coddles, think before you speak. Reed, turn that down a little sweetheart." She was watching the movie Twilight while reading the book.

Reed nodded with a grin, her eyes on Edward Cullen.

Ted leaned over to watch the movie over Reed's shoulder. "Stewart is actually kind of hot." He said after a moment, smirking when Cody just rolled his eyes. "I know you want Edward, don'tcha Mr. Coddles?"

"Cody coddling Cullen."

"Say that three times fast."

Reed giggled and shook her head at both men, her Teddy Bear and Uncle Cody.

The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet with soft music playing in the front so Reed could watch her movies in the backseat. They arrived in San Antonio hours later and pulled into the hotel, dropping their bags off and grabbed what they needed before going to the arena. Layne slid out of the car with her bag in hand, taking Reed's and followed Legacy into the building, holding Randy's other and smiled when he kissed her lips. Hopefully tonight would be better than last.

Hopefully tonight would be filled with violence or something so Randy didn't suffer a case of blue balls. He was a typical male after all and enjoyed sex. Not that he was a slut or anything, but he had needs just like everyone else.

"So...tonight, we pretty much just have to worry about Paul and Steph."

"Since you took your lickings like a man with Takie."

"I'm going to let him know you called him that and we'll see if YOU can take your 'lickings'."

"I'm sure Stephanie will understand why Randy shoved her, especially since we were surprised out there." Layne said hopefully, sighing when all three men just stared at her, and knew that wasn't going to happen.

She guided Reed in the dressing room, setting her up with her game and everything before heading down to wardrobe. Randy stopped her, her eyes locking on his and kissed him softly before heading out to find Janet and Tiffany. It was time for her to transform and Layne wondered just what outfit they would be giving her tonight.

"I shoved her backstage, I'm so dead." Randy said once Layne was gone, Reed busy with her game. "Man…"

"You need to learn to watch that temper of yours, man." Cody said, dropping down to join Reed. "Can I play?" He asked, grinning when she hooked him up with a controller. "Wicked..."

"Fucking...Mr...Coddles..."

~!~

"Are...you sure about this?"

"Honey you're a knockout! This color brings out your eyes and hair."

"Not to mention you needed a different color."

"Yeah, but burnt orange?"

Janet grinned as she pulled Layne over to the mirror, showing her the whole picture. Her hair was left down with loose curls throughout. Her face was a mask of beauty with foundation, clear gloss and black eyeliner with burnt orange eye shadow on her eyes. The dress was spaghetti strapped and went to mid-thigh, flowing with black Stiletto heels and a black choker around her neck. Layne walked away from the girls, wondering how the hell she ended up with this job of being Legacy's Barbie doll.

Mark was talking with Glen about what was coming that night when both men seen Layne walking by, both men stopping their chatter to gape.

Glen let out a low whistle. "You ever get tired of Legacy honey and you can come bat for the BIG Red Machine."

"Moron."

"Glen, no offense, but you're not my type honey." Layne replied with a wink, causing him to frown, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm very happy with Legacy." She wasn't going to acknowledge Mark and kept her gaze away from him, still pissed that he scared the shit out of her daughter. Layne kept walking down the hall, passing John Cena and laughed at something he said, smacking him upside the head before finally arriving at Legacy's locker room, walking in. "How the hell did I end up working for a place with so many perverts?"

"You got lucky." Ted said, looking up from taping his wrist, and instantly shot to his feet. "You know, I'm MUCH, MUCH nicer than Randy is."

"Don't let him catch you saying that." Cody said from his place by Reed.

"He's down talking to Steph, or getting his ass kicked, we're not too sure."

"Randy is the one I want, Teddy Bear, sorry." Layne smiled as she walked over, kissing his cheek and patted it before going over to sit next to Reed.

"Mom, you look really pretty." She grinned, setting the controller down to crawl in her lap. "Is Randy going to be my daddy?"

Layne cleared her throat as her eyes widened slightly, looking up at Cody and Ted, who both froze in their spots and swallowed hard. "Well sweetie, Randy and I are taking things slow right now. Maybe someday, if things work out between us."

"So you and Randy might not be together?"

"We're just taking things slow, Reed. Now no more talk of this, alright?"

She shrugged and nodded, going back to her game with a frown on her face.

Cody was in shock. Daddy? Why in the blue HELL would that come into play? They had just started dating for Christ sakes! Layne needed to teach her Twilight reading and watching daughter that not all relationships happened as fast as Edward and Bella's.

"Mr. Coddles, we got your theme changed." Randy said when he walked back into the room, wearing a handprint across his face.

"Steph still pissed?"

"Oh yeah."

"To what?"

"Probably that Barbie song."

"Teddy, shut the fuck up."

"Go take a flying leap off a bridge, Mr. Coddles."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Shut up both of you!" Reed snapped, her eyebrows furrowed together, and threw the controller down before standing up. "See what you made me do?" She stormed past them and Randy before going into the bathroom, slamming the door shut harshly.

Layne blinked and went after her daughter, not concerned with Randy at the moment, walking into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, asking softly, "Reed is everything alright sweetheart?"

"No, everything is NOT alright." Reed said angrily, dropping down onto the toilet seat then instantly got back up again, beginning to pace the small length of the bathroom. "The Undertaker is a jerk, you and Randy..." She pulled on her hair in frustration. "This is driving me nuts, mom, seriously."

"Think everything is alright in there?"

Randy shot Cody a look to shut the hell up while he was still able too.

"Reed, calm down honey and talk to me." Layne walked over and sat down on the toilet, pulling her daughter to stand in front of her, taking her hands in her own; staring into her green eyes. "Take a few deep breaths." They did them together, smiling when Reed finally calmed down somewhat, though the fire was still in her green eyes. "Now why are you really upset? What's on your mind?" Layne asked, pulling her on her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her forehead against the side of Reed's head. "Talk to me sweetheart; tell me what's going on."

"First of all, the Undertaker. What he did to you and then to Randy...Can he DO that? Is he going to come after you?" Reed chewed on her fingernails for a moment, spitting out a nail with a frown. "And then you and Randy. You guys act like...like you ARE married, but you keep telling me it's not happening and you all are taking it slow..."

If these two morons didn't stop trying to listen to the conversation going on behind that door, Randy was going to bash both their heads in.

For a ten year old, Reed was very observant and incredibly smart, causing Layne to sigh gently. "As far as Mark goes, he didn't mean to bump into me. It was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going. As far as him and Randy are concerned, they had issues and they solved them in their own way. So that's over and done with." Layne took a breath while her daughter stared at her hardening. "As far as my relationship with Randy, it just started and we want to take it slow, Reed. I know it's complicated, but that's how real life is. I don't know what's going to happen with Randy, but I hope it's good and lasts. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah; I got it, I got it." Reed grumbled, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout. "So are you two going to share a room?" She demanded, eyes narrowing slightly. "Cause if you do, I think Coddles and Teddy Bear should share one too."

"HELL NO, HELL TO THE NO!"

Layne giggled softly and shook her head, rubbing her nose against Reed and glared over at the door. She stood up after setting her daughter on her feet, walking over and opened it, watching as both Ted and Cody spilled into the bathroom, their heads hitting the sink. "You two are so immature. Maybe you SHOULD share a room." She muttered, picking Reed up and stepped on their backs to get out of the bathroom, staring back at Randy. Reed went to go play while Layne gingerly touched his cheek, sighing.

"Stephanie is a bit upset and she has one hell of a slap on her." Randy said good-naturedly, knowing he had deserved it. Of course, apologizing profusely AND getting bitch slapped to hell and back hadn't stopped her from putting him in a match against Mark AND Paul, but...She did say after this match, they would be alright again.

Layne sighed heavily and brushed her lips against his cheek before walking over to join her daughter. "Yes, Randy and I are sharing a room together." She murmured quietly, causing Reed to look up at her. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I was just curious. I like having my own room."

"Good." She kissed Reed's forehead and stood up, looking down at the outfit and really wondered if this color would go with Legacy. "So what's going on for tonight?" She asked Randy, her eyes widening when he told her about the handicapped match. She had to be out there while Randy got DEMOLISHED? Layne felt sick to her stomach. "I need some air." She walked out before he could stop her, grabbing her purse with her cigarettes on the way out, and went outside for a nicotine fix.

Randy went to go after her only to find Reed taking his hand.

"Um, I'd give her a moment, she looked like she was having one of her fits." She explained, looking too serious for a ten year old.

"I'll go." Cody said, heading for the door.

"Okay Uncle Coddles."

Cody's shoulders hunched as he was laughed out of the room.

~!~

"Codes, not now okay?" Layne was pacing back and forth in the parking lot, taking a long drag of her cigarette and flicked ash away shaking her head.

"Lay..."

"This is absolute bullshit! He's in a match with Paul AND Mark, after what happened and that asshole scared my daughter to death! I know Randy made a mistake by shoving Stephanie, but Jesus Christ, that's an abuse of power!" She was pissed as she flicked more ash away, her heels clicking almost thunderously against the pavement. "Just go back inside and leave me alone, I need a minute."

How did Cody explain to her how things worked around here? That sometimes, when a person fucked up, serious punishment was dished out in the ring unless they preferred one HELL of a fine? He didn't because she wouldn't understand. She would remember back in the day when things were clearer cut, but this was a new era.

"Okay." He said softly, heading back inside.

It wasn't the fact that Randy had a handicapped match tonight, it was the fact that Layne had to stand there and WATCH Randy be dismantled by Mark and Paul for a simple shove. Stephanie was a bitch and Layne was going to set a few things straight with the Princess. If the bitch even THOUGHT about screwing her boyfriend over, there would be hell to pay. Layne didn't like Stephanie and the fact that she was using her power to teach Randy a 'lesson' was degrading and made her hate this company even more. Randy meant a lot to Layne, more than she was willing to admit at the moment. She finished her cigarette before flicking the butt away, wrapping her arms around herself.

Mark stepped outside, not realizing she was there, and slammed the door shut behind him. He had no beef with Randy anymore and the fact that Paul wanted to strategize was pissing him off. Especially since the Game was debating on using his sledgehammer. So Randy had done what several guys wanted to do and knocked Stephanie on her ass. Oh well.

Layne whipped around, the loud bang from the door echoing throughout the arena, blue eyes narrowing until she seen the pissed off expression on his face. She didn't want to know and turned back around, pulling out another cigarette and lit up, smoke streaming from her nose and mouth. If Mark was smart, he wouldn't say a damn word to her as she ran a hand through her honey locks, crossing one arm over her chest while the other hand held her cigarette, flicking ash away.

Mark wasn't even looking at her, though he was alerted to her presence. The scent of smoke had told him he wasn't alone and then the burnt orange flash of color gave him all the rest. As long as she kept her mouth shut and didn't say a damn word to him, they would be fine. No doubt she had or would shortly be hearing about her boyfriend's little match coming up and be eager to give him a piece of her mind.

She wasn't saying a damn word to him, no reason to do so, and finished her cigarette before deciding to head back inside. She turned around and walked past him, not even sparing him a glance before going back inside the arena. Layne wasn't wasting her energy on yelling at him when he wouldn't even listen, heading for Legacy's locker room, and stopped when she seen Stephanie coming her way. Layne shot her the most deadly look she could muster up before going into Legacy's locker room, slamming the door shut and joined Reed, not saying a word to anyone.

Stephanie turned to watch Layne slink back into Legacy's locker room, her blue eyes narrowing to slits. Maybe it was time for the new Diva on the roster to actually BE a diva since she seemed to need an attitude adjustment.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You feel better?" Randy asked softly, his tone hesitant.

"Man, don't meet her eyes and just back away slowly."

"Let's just get this over with." Layne muttered, flashing a smile down at her daughter, who cracked one back in response. She didn't talk to anyone else, paying attention to her daughter's game, trying to her mind off of the massacre that was going to happen in that ring. When it was time to go, Layne stood up and walked out with Randy, her blue eyes iced over just like his. "Don't." She held her hand up when Randy went to talk to her, shaking her head. "I know what's going to happen out there, let's just do it."

They arrived at gorilla position and heard Randy's music sound, walking with him through the curtain, not looking at Mark and Paul who had been waiting for them. She put on a bright smile and felt Randy take her hand, twirling her around once before they walked down the ramp way slowly. Randy stepped in the ring while she stayed in his corner on the outside.

Randy had to be in character, but at the same time, he was more than annoyed with the way she was treating him. What did she want him to do? Ask for an appeal? It just didn't work like that. Well, if he had wanted to pay the fine Stephanie had offered...No, he'd take the match. His eyes moved to the waiting Mark and Paul, already knowing Paul had nothing but evil intentions in mind.

"Stay clear of the ring." He ordered softly.

Layne nodded, staring into his eyes worriedly and took a deep breath as Mark made his way down the ring and then Paul, narrowing her eyes at them. She couldn't believe this was going to happen and paced back and forth on the outside, running her hands against the apron. This was all Stephanie's fault and the most Layne thought about it, the angrier she became.

'Fucking stupid bitch!' Her mind shouted and cringed when the match began, Mark squaring off against Randy first, her heart pounding in her chest. "Come on Randy!" She called, clapping her hands, keeping her eyes on him.

To his credit, Mark didn't go all out on Randy, which Randy appreciated. He had anticipated a royal ass whooping and a repeat of the flying fists from earlier in the day. While he did get the fists, they weren't as painful as the ones from earlier; Mark wasn't throwing hard jabs this time. Paul watched with narrowed eyes, eagerly waiting for his turn, there wasn't going to be anything soft or fake about HIS moves.

Layne noticed that Mark wasn't hurting Randy and sighed with inner relief, chewing her bottom lip hesitantly. Maybe she'd been wrong...Randy did hit Mark first after all. Layne was confused and looked over at Paul, who had a look of deadly intentions on his mind. Mark wasn't letting Paul in the ring, that was another thing Layne noticed and kept walking back and forth, pounding the mat. She really hoped this ended soon; knowing tonight wouldn't be the night for her and Randy, sighing heavily.

'Please end this, Mark.' She thought, eyes pleading and looked up at the ramp way, begging for Cody and Ted to come down to help Randy.

Mark had every intention of finishing this or at least until Paul made a blind tag. Inwardly snarling, he retreated to the ring apron, knowing this was all up to the kid now. If he didn't want to get his ass kicked, he had best learn to really fight instead of selling moves. Randy decided he wasn't MAKING anything look painful, it would BE painful.

Seeing the icy gaze come over Randy's eyes caused Layne to smile, her eyes sparkling as she pounded the mat, seeing Randy was fighting back. He began kicking Paul repeatedly in the stomach, forcing him in the corner, the viciousness coming out in him. Her blood was on fire as she watched him, loving the dark look come over his face and pounded the mat harder. When he busted Paul's nose and the blood began trickling from his nostrils, Layne was grinning from ear to ear, seeing Mark wasn't moving a muscle, an inch to help the Game.

Mark, however, couldn't ignore it when Paul began bleeding from the mouth. Either he had cut his tongue or the inside of his cheek or those vicious kicks of Randy's had caused internal bleeding. Just to be on the safe side, he had to get involved. As soon as 'Taker had stepped through the ropes, Cody and Ted came running out.

They were breaking script just like Paul and Mark had; a smirk on her lips as she clapped her hands, seeing Randy was ramming his foot into Paul's chest while Cody and Ted took care of Mark. She gaped when Shane McMahon came running down the ramp way and the fight was on, eyes widening. All hell was breaking loose! When she felt a tap on her shoulder, Layne turned around and got smacked across the face by Stephanie McMahon, stumbling back holding her cheek. Layne reciprocated and kicked her right in the face with a spinning heel, knocking her out and flat out of her back.

"BITCH!"

Not good, not good. Cody and Ted were both screwed at the moment, 'Taker having gotten them each by the throat. Randy seen Shane was sliding outside the ring and approaching Layne, who had apparently taken out Stephanie. When he seen Shane reaching for her, he flew across the ring, vaulting himself over the top rope.

Layne jumped out of the way just in time, her eyes widening as Randy crashed with Shane's body. She looked in time to see Cody and Ted going for a ride, knowing what she had to do. Sliding in the ring, Layne nailed Mark between the legs with her arm, Paul in the corner bloody and half conscious, stumbling back as Cody and Ted were dropped as she slid out of the ring while they pounding on him. Good. She was all for Legacy and looked over at Randy, who was pounding Shane's skull in, not believing how much script breaking they were doing. At least Legacy got the upper hand tonight and the next time Stephanie laid her hands on Layne, she would make sure the bitch didn't get up.

Rolling his eyes, Mark got up after a few minutes, wondering if she was for real. He seen Shane getting his ass handed to him, Paul was probably going to be benched and wondered if ANY of them were for real. He was done. This wasn't professional and he wasn't going to be used as a pawn in anyone's revenge. Ignoring them all, he made his way backstage.

Layne had a temper, she admitted it and honestly didn't care what Mark thought at the moment. She was saving her boys from being choked slammed to hell, bottom line. Layne was more worried about Randy, who looked no worse for wear as he slid back in the ring and delivered an RKO. She clapped with a smile on her face, seeing Shane and Stephanie were laid out and slid in the ring when Randy crooked his finger at her, walking over. They lifted all of their arms in the air, a strong unit and team as Randy's music hit all four of them getting out of the ring and looked back at the carnage with wicked smirks on their faces.

"Of course you realize," Cody said quietly as they headed backstage. "We are all going to be fined to hell and back for this."

"Paul started it."

"Well...Randy did, technically."

"Yeah, I did."

"Stephanie had no right slapping me across the face." Layne stated, seeing all three men nod at her and sighed when Randy stopped her to check her face. It was a big red handprint that stung, but it was nothing compared to the spinning heel kick Layne reciprocated with. "She deserved what she got."

"I'm with Lay on this one. We ran down to the ring because we thought Mark was going to double team Randy."

"I told you we should've waited."

"And let Randy's brains get smashed in? I don't think so."

"Thank you both for coming down when you did."

Randy kept quiet, realizing Mark was approaching and squared his shoulders, facing him dead on. "If Stephanie doesn't let it go, I'll have a meeting with Vince and Linda." Mark said quietly. "This is getting out of hand and very unprofessional."

"I know, I know, it's-"

"Partly your fault for not walking away from Stephanie and a lot of her fault for being the world's biggest bitch."

"I only kicked her because she slapped me." She quietly said and felt Mark's hand plant on her shoulder almost comfortingly, letting her know everything was fine.

"Come on Lay, let's go." Ted said, his hand planting on the small of her back, leading her away along with Cody.

"I hope Reed didn't watch..."

Layne groaned, burying her head in her hands, swallowing hard. How the hell was she supposed to explain this to her daughter? Not to mention a bruise was already forming on her cheek.

"I didn't let her watch." Beth said with a smile, winking when Cody nodded gratefully, then frowned, blocking Layne's path. "Why don't we go to wardrobe?" She suggested softly. "They can do wonders in covering that and probably send you home with some goodies to keep it covered."

"You are the best, Beth." Cody said in a whisper.

Layne nodded with a tearful smile, allowing Beth to guide her out of the room, knowing Randy and Mark were still talking.

"Sit."

"We have just the thing to cover it up, sweetie."

"I don't want my daughter seeing this." She whispered as Tiffany began working her magic, Janet getting Layne's clothes she came here with so she could change out of the dress.

"Don't worry sweetie, we have some salve that will make it disappear."

"I have some of that..."

"Actually no you don't, you used it on Randy. I found the empty jar." Cody said, walking up, concerned about his sister.

"Codes, you left Reed with Teddy Bear?"

"Yeah, they're gaming."

Beth smiled at Cody, winking when he blushed. He was so shy and cute. It was adorable. "Mr. Coddles-"

"HOW do you know about that?" Cody demanded, now a crimson color.

"Who on earth do you think came up with it?"

"Layne...Help..." Cody shook his head, burying his face in his hands.

"Nope, you're on your own Garrett."

Cody's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Layne!"

"Yes, Gar-" She smirked when Cody put his hand over her mouth, stopping her from calling him that again while Beth, Janet and Tiffany were laughing their asses off. She looked over at Randy and Mark, who were walking up to them, and she pushed Cody away from her as she leaned back against the seat.

"Okay you're all done."

"Thanks Tiff, I owe you one for this." Layne said and hugged her before taking the jar of salve, nodding when she said to apply it before bed and went to change out of her dress and back into her Legacy tank top and jeans.

Randy wondered if she was ignoring him or just being flighty. Sighing, he looked up at Mark, arching an eyebrow when the older man just shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't understand women either, son, after all these years." Mark stated, knowing what Randy was thinking.

"He just knows how to please them." Tiffany said sweetly.

Mark growled.

Layne wasn't being flighty, she just didn't know what to say or do with Randy right now. Her number one priority was going to see her daughter, not to mention she exhausted her cheek felt numb. She walked out a few minutes later, handing the dress over to Janet and smiled. "I guess you were right about the color..." She admitted sheepishly.

"Honey, you need to learn how to put more faith in people." Janet replied with a smile of her own, patting her shoulder. "We know what looks good."

"You'll get it eventually."

Layne nodded and turned to face Randy, Reed's words going through her mind. "Ready to go?" When he nodded and pulled her into his side, Layne leaned against him and let him guide her down the hallway.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn around. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground." Reed was singing, giggling as Ted did everything he was supposed too.

Ted was ONLY doing this to keep her mind off of her absent mother, groaning when she started the next round.

"You alright?" Randy asked softly.

"Yeah, not the first time I got slapped." Layne replied dryly, sighing when Randy pulled her into an empty dressing room and closed the door behind them. She knew he wanted to know what her and Reed talked about earlier and, honestly, how the hell was she supposed to go about telling him that Reed wanted a father? That Reed wanted them to get married and everything? "Reed just had some questions about us and wanted to know why Mark was being ridiculous. I told her and she understands now." She wasn't looking at him and turned to slowly walk around the room, wrapping her arms around herself. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, nothing a hot shower and some sleep won't fix." Randy said, wondering what those questions had been and decided he would ask her about them later on when they were at the hotel, knowing now wasn't the time or the place for it. "Are you going to be alright? Doing this job?" He asked after a moment, knowing things had gotten a lot more personal then she had ever bargained for.

"Yes I'm fine, Randy." Layne felt him pull her into his arms, their eyes locking together, and moaned when his lips descended on hers, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. He was so hot in that ring, so vicious and strong; the power turned her on more than words could say. Their heads moved from side to side as Randy lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and pressed her back against the wall, gripping his shoulders. "Randy...I don't think I can wait..." She breathed when he pulled away, his lips moving down her neck, not caring if he was sweaty, it just turned her on more.

Considering all they had been doing was waiting, Randy was fairly certain he was going to explode in his tights right then and there. The lingering adrenaline from the match, their 'foreplay' earlier, the bath from the night before...all of it had been building up inside of him, ready to burst. "God, I want you." He whispered against her skin, sucking on the crook of her neck.

Her hand slid up his muscular back to his hair, her fingers gripping it as she pressed herself more against him. Layne gasped when his hand slid down to drag his heel up and down her jean covered crotch, her gasps turning into moans of need and desire. "I need you, Randy." It wasn't just a want anymore, it was a need. A major need, one that wouldn't just go away. This man was making her melt, her blood hot along with her loins, feeling her panties soaking and kissed her again. "Not here." She whispered, running her nails down his bare chest and back up to his hair, not able to get enough of him. "Randy..."

Not here, oh she was out to kill him. A slow, painful death that would wind up with all his blood congregating to one area, leaving the rest of him drained and not in the way he was looking forward too. All he could do was manage a nod, reluctantly stepping away from her, letting her body slide down his, a groan escaping him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, kissing him again, their tongues entwining together before pulling back from him again. "My god I've never wanted a man as badly as I want you." She had to walk away; she had to get out of this room before they ended up fucking each other like rabbits against the wall. Layne walked out of the room, her lips swollen, her heart pounding in her chest and went outside instead of Legacy's locker room, needing the cold night air and a cigarette.

"Hey man, are you-" Cody blinked when Randy just disappeared into the bathroom, frowning when the sound of the shower started. "What the-"

"He's probably jerking with the- I mean washing." Ted coughed hastily, looking down at Reed with a smile.

She just cocked an eyebrow.

Layne walked back in twenty minutes later just as Randy was coming out of the bathroom and bit back a groan, walking over to her daughter, and began gathering their things. Her lips weren't swollen anymore, which was a good thing because that would've been a dead giveaway. When everyone was ready to go, they filed out of the arena and went to the SUV, Reed and the boys getting in the back seat while she took the passenger and Randy was the driver. She smiled at him, seeing the dark cloudy look in his eyes and took his hand as their fingers laced together before he pulled out of the arena parking lot, heading to the hotel.

Now all they had to do was get through the rest of the night. There was feeding everyone, Reed getting her nightly bath, getting her to bed, getting Cody and Ted out of his hair. Oh man, this was going to be a long freaking night. He squeezed her hand gently, eyes on the road. He was more then tempted to pull over, but given their passengers, that wouldn't be such a good idea.

They arrived at the hotel a few minutes later, everyone going up to the suite. It was two rooms attached, Randy, Layne and Reed in one, Cody and Ted in the other. Reed would have her own room in said suite so that was a plus. Layne got Reed around, giving her bath and ordering food for everyone. While Reed was eating, Layne took a quick shower before slipping into a horizon colored nightgown that had black streaks through it and went just above the knee, bringing out her eyes. She brushed her hair out and applied more salve; glad the bruise was nearly gone so Reed wouldn't notice it in the dim lighting. She walked out, hearing Randy talking to the boys, and went to eat her chicken strip dinner, watching Wall-E with Reed.

"Wait, she's the one who came up with that nickname?" Ted asked with a snort, busy devouring a steak dinner, as were the other two, all three of them starving. "Oh man, that's just cold."

"Shut up, Teddy Bear, Reed told me about your new dancing routine. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear..."

"You throw that knife Ted and I'm going to choke you with my-"

"Steak?"

"I was going to say dinner roll, actually."

Reed fell asleep in no time, having ordered chicken strips along with her mother, who kissed the top of her head. Layne slid out of the bed and lifted Reed in her arms, running her fingers through her hair while humming the Little Star tune like she did every night. Reed was growing up so fast and she was turning eleven in two months. Her little girl was growing up so fast, it saddened Layne, but she was also proud of how Reed was turning out. Setting her gently on the bed, Layne kissed her daughter's forehead and covered her up before stepping out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her and went to clean up their mess from dinner.

"Early bedtime, Rando?" Ted asked innocently, watching as his friend stood up, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn.

"Early? Man, check your watch." Randy shot back, knowing they weren't fooled for an instant.

"Hell, I'm going to bed too." Cody yawned, standing up and slapping hands with Randy. "Night bro." Randy looked down at his hand as Cody walked away, taking in the condom packet with a groan.

Layne was staring out the window with the lights off, watching as the rain fell outside, with her arms wrapped around herself. The reflection from the rain barely lit the room and made a water design on the walls in a pale blue. She didn't hear the door open and close, deep in thought about the past few months. She knew they were going to face Stephanie and Paul's wrath for what happened, honestly not caring. The stupid bitch deserved what she got for breaking script and slapping Layne. Nobody slapped or hit Layne without getting their ass handed to them and she proved that tonight. Layne wasn't just another pretty face and knew how to fight, how to defend herself. She'd taken self-defense classes after the rape; no man would ever get in her that position again.

Randy quietly crossed the room and rested his hands on Layne's curvy hips, ducking when she became startled and turned around all, but hearing the wind whistle as a punch flew by where his head had currently been. "It's me, baby!" He said, looking up at her, wondering if it was safe to stand straight, then his eyes landed on her nightgown, taking in the colors, then the position his head was at.

"Jesus, Randy!" She whispered harshly, pressing a hand to her chest, her heart pounding against her palm and shook her head. She could've taken his head off! Layne stared down at this gorgeous man, seeing he wasn't standing up, and watched as his tongue snaked out to wet his lips. Her body instantly lit on fire as his strong hands began massaging her outer thighs beneath the nightgown, her hands resting on his shoulders before moving to his damp hair. "Are you sore from your match?" She asked softly, wanting to make sure he had enough energy for this.

"No..." He murmured huskily, glad he had quick reflexes because she COULD have taken his head off, now there was a scary thought. He finished lowering himself until he was kneeling in front of her, running his hands down her calves then back up. "You look beautiful." Randy whispered his voice thick with barely constrained passion.

"I always look beautiful to you." She retorted softly, smirking when he nodded and melted in every spot he touched, feeling her panties instantly soak. He was going to take this slow and drive her absolutely insane! She felt him pull her closer, the rain tapping gently against the window and smiled down at him adoringly, rubbing his muscular shoulders. "Randy..." She breathed out, praying and hoping they weren't disturbed by either the boys or Reed, wanting to be completely alone with him.

If Cody or Ted disturbed them, Randy was going to see that they each faced off against Khali and Big Show, pin falls count anywhere and no DQ. Though considering Cody had slipped him a condom, he figured the little man was going to be steering clear of the bedroom. Smart boy. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them down, watching as she stepped out of them, not going to remove her nightgown; it was sexy.

He didn't want to wait, thank god because if he did, Layne's body was going to go on strike. She hadn't had sex in around two years, the last man nothing compared to Randy. He was perfect, strong and powerful, yet gentle to the touch and she loved his hands. They were so big and caressed her in ways no other had before. Layne stared down at him, her eyes growing nearly black, and stepped back with a smirk on her lips.

"You know," She began in a sultry tone of voice, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I don't believe I ever gave you a lap dance." Her pink tongue snaked out to run across her lips, wetting them again. "Would you like one?"

His eyes were firmly fastened on her tongue, groaning in disappointment when it disappeared back into her mouth. Tease. Then her words penetrated his foggy mind, wondering if he could HANDLE a lap dance without embarrassing himself. Deciding to tempt fate, he flashed a wicked smirk of his own and sat down, patting his lap.

Slowly moving toward him, Layne stared into his dark blue eyes, which were normally mystic and ran her nails down his chest before spinning around, her back to him. Her hands ran up her body, the nightgown going with her, flashing her bare, pert ass to his vision before dropping it back down again, rubbing it against his crotch. Her back pressed against his chest, head resting on his shoulder, and ran her hand to massage the back of his neck with a soft moan. She could feel his arousal and that just heightened her desire more, her eyes drifting shut, slapping his hands away when he went to touch her. This was a lap dance, he couldn't touch her, but she could do whatever she wanted to him, a smirk spreading on her full red lips.

Given that he wasn't paying for this and they weren't in a club, Randy thought he ought to be allowed to touch her. A low growl escaped his lips when she slapped his hand away again, deciding to play nice for the moment. There was nothing he could do however about his hips involuntarily arching up when she brushed against him, knowing he was going to have to cut this short if they were actually going to make it to the bed.

Layne turned around and ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it and straddled his lap before passionately kissing him, pressing her body against his and began grinding against him. "You were amazing tonight." She murmured, her lips moving from his down his cheek to his ear, squealing out in surprise when she was on her back a second later, him hovering over her. "Take me." Layne whispered pleadingly, not caring how she sounded right now and moaned when his lips captured hers again, caressing his chest with her hands. She loved the feeling of his skin, his strong muscles, and absolutely adored the tattoos that covered him from wrist to shoulder.

He loved a woman who could be a lady outside the bedroom, but not afraid to act like a total, well slut, in the bedroom, so long as it was for HIM only. "You want me?" He demanded huskily, grabbing her wrists in one hand and pinned them over her head, bending down to kiss her passionately. His tongue coaxed her lips apart, deepening the kiss, his knee moving to part her legs.

"No..." She shook her head frantically, seeing the surprise in his eyes, her own locking with his. "I NEED you, Randy. There is no want anymore. I NEED to touch you, to feel you; I NEED you inside of me." She was emphasizing the word need to get it through his head, her thighs and legs spreading before his knee barely touched hers. "Randy..." Her neck arched as his lips caressed her neck, twisting her wrists in his hand, trying to get them free and growled when he kissed her harder. "Fuck me."

"Mmmm...You NEED me to fuck you..."

Randy had gotten the point loud and clear; kissing a fiery trail down her throat, using his free hand to start removing her nightgown, refusing to let her loose. She had tormented him, now it was his turn to return the favor. He NEEDED to torment her, make her feel everything he had.

"Please Randy..." She groaned out, arching her back against him, bending her knees, feet pressed against the bedding. "Yes, yes I need you...you're driving me insane. Every time you're in the ring, every time you look at me, every touch, every whisper, every kiss...I wanted you the moment I saw you in that club. You're the only man who can make me wet with one touch, one look." She cried out softly, glad she'd put on a movie for Reed to drown out their lovemaking sounds, knowing he was going to torture her. "Just let me touch you, Randy, and you can do whatever you want to me."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He let go of her wrists, feeling her hands instantly moving to his shoulders. He was wearing just a pair of jeans and a tank top, which he quickly shed, pulling her up against him, needing to feel skin on skin contact. "Touch me, Layne." He whispered in her ear, guiding her back down to the bed, his hands skimming her ribs to her breasts, molding them in his palms. He couldn't just touch; he had to taste as well, inclining his head to catch a rosy nipple in his mouth.

"I love touching you." She whispered and moaned as her eyes drifted shut, losing her hands in his hair, arching her breast in his mouth and felt him pull her back up again, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Her hands gripped his shoulders and slid down his arms, head tilted back as her honey chestnut hair pooled down her back. Feeling his mouth leave her breast to assault the other one causing throaty moans to sound from his lips. The forest fire was spreading over her rapidly and Layne knew if Randy didn't end the torture she was going to explode. Reaching her hand down, Layne wrapped her hand around his hardened shaft and began to slowly pump it, running the pad of her thumb across his tip.

"Dear Christ woman, are you trying to kill me?!" Randy hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head for a moment. The feel of her small hand wrapped around him, stroking him, was almost enough to send him over the edge. He breathed through his nose for a moment, finally reaching down to pull her hand away, caressing the side of her face. "Are you on anything?" He asked softly, ready to end both their burning.

"Yes..." She nodded, the word coming out shakily, and kissed him again. The sounds of their kissing echoed through the room as he gently guided her down on the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist. She seen the condom on the nightstand and smiled, knowing he was prepared and nipped his neck while handing it to him, allowing him a few moments to slide it on. Both of them didn't want an unexpected pregnancy to occur and Layne wasn't taking any damn chances, knowing how fertile she was. Damien only took three thrusts and boom, she was pregnant, against her will, with Reed. She didn't regret it though and loved her daughter with every fiber of her being. "Randy, take me; make me yours..." She wasn't above begging yet, but it was getting close as their lips met again, gasping when she felt him probe her and could feel the lubricant from the condom slowly burn her insides as he slid inside of her, the feeling making her breathless.

It wasn't just the lubricated condom, but her own juices, Randy swore up and down he could feel her wetness penetrating the rubber straight to him. He hated condoms; they diminished the feel, but at the same time, he wasn't taking any chances. They were going slowly with their relationship and a baby was a sure fire way to speed things up in a not so pleasant manner.

"Christ, Lay..." He grunted, wondering how long it had been for her, feeling like he was taking her virginity, which he knew -thanks to Reed's presence- was long gone.

It'd been a long time, such a very long time, and Layne couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. There was no pain, only burning and it was exquisite, something she would never feel again. "Oh Randy, don't stop..." She pleaded, crying out softly.

Her walls were like a tight vise grip wrapping around him, swallowing him whole. She hated condoms too, but if he wanted to use one, she wasn't going to stop him. He probably didn't trust birth control; it wasn't one hundred percent effective. Then again, neither was a condom, but they had Fort Knox security at the moment. Not to mention this was their first time together as her nails dug into his arms, feeling him fully sheathe inside of her, allowing her to adjust to his size, her walls stretching to the absolute max. Randy was definitely the biggest man she'd ever been with in her life.

Randy had to bury his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in and out softly through his mouth. She felt exquisite, tight around him almost to the point of suffocation, but he didn't care; this was something he had never felt with anyone else. She was a perfect fit for him and he could only wonder if it would always be this good. Brushing his lips against her cheek, he finally started pumping his hips, gliding in and out of her slowly, letting the fire build up all over again.

The fire was building alright and it was engulfing every piece of her, every part. Her thighs were trembling against him as he began thrusting in and out of her, her moans growing louder and louder until she was yowling. For once, she had nothing to say and all that came out of her mouth were moans mixing with his groans and the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing off of the walls. It was the most erotic experience Layne ever felt in her life. The sounds of rain tapping and their lovemaking mixing together, her breathing ragged against his neck as he held her close to him before their lips met in another heated kiss.

Her body was quaking underneath his; the most sensual feeling he could ever recall experiencing. Though he also knew his own body was trembling; that's simply what she did to him. He didn't waste his energy with words, instead poured everything he had; everything he wanted to give her into his lovemaking, knowing actions spoke louder than words ever could.

Her arms tightened around him when he lifted her up, their chests pressed together, her legs locking around his waist and kissed him while he began thrusting harder, faster and deeper inside of her, this position her second favorite. Doggy style was her first as she moved with him, raking her nails down his back, hearing him growl as their foreheads pressed together. Just by her eyes alone and his combined with the feeling of him inside of her, her walls tightening, Layne knew she was close.

"Randy!" She finally cried out his name, running her hands down his chest and back up again, needing for him to explode, to release, the sheer intensity taking her breath away.

He was close, so damn close...Sweat was beading on his body, his muscles all beginning to tighten in anticipation of what was drawing near. "Fuck, Layne! Cum for me baby, cum with me." He urged his voice ragged, hoarse. His dark eyes fastened on hers, desire and need swirling through them as he powered in her harder, his hands moving beneath her to raise her lower body, angling for her sweet spot. He was going to cum, wanting her to cum with him, needing to feel her.

Just hearing those words come from his mouth was enough for her as Layne met him thrust for thrust, her entire body shuddering as her walls tightened, finally giving into the hot coil that was springing within her, nodding as the heat rushed over her body. "Oh Randy!" She shrieked out, before exploding, her juices coating and wrapping him up in a warm tight cocoon, forcing him to submit with her, their bodies rocking together simultaneously.

His teeth actually grinded together, jaw clenching with the force of his orgasm, fairly certain the condom would break. "Layne!" He didn't care who the hell heard him or her for that matter. They were together and finally staking their claim on each other. "Fuck..." He grunted, pressing his head to hers, rocking in and out of her still and drawing out the last of their mutual pleasure.

When he finally stopped rocking against her, Layne just sagged with her face buried in his neck, holding him as close to her as possible. That'd been everything and more she thought it would be and pressed a soft kiss to his pulse point, which was throbbing from the adrenaline rush they both experienced. "Mmmm..." She moaned out in satisfaction, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him close, smiling when he returned the tight embrace. "You're wonderful." She whispered, trying to calm down her heart rate and pulse, knowing he was doing the same thing.

"You're exquisite." He returned, slowly pulling away from her, rolling into a sitting position so his back was too her. He discarded the used condom in a trashcan before moving back onto the bed, pulling Layne into his arms. Taking her hand and pressing it to his chest, Randy let her feel how fast it was beating. "See what you do to me?" He murmured in a deep voice.

She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and pressed it against hers. "The feeling's mutual." She whispered, kissing his lips softly, and felt him pull the comforter over them. Layne rolled over so her back was to him, feeling him spoon against her and sighed as her eyes stared out the window, the rain still falling. It was the perfect moment, so peaceful and full of tranquility. "Randy, Reed asked me about you being her father tonight." She said out of nowhere, closing her eyes when he slowly turned her over on her back, their eyes locking when hers opened. "I told her that we're taking things slow incase things don't work out. She adores you and already thinks of you as her father, I just...I wanted you to know that...incase she slips up or something. I'm not pressuring you, okay?" She sat up at this point, staring into his blue eyes. "I'm not pushing you into ANYTHING like that; I just felt you should know what we talked about earlier in the bathroom, that's why she was upset."

Randy had completely forgotten about all that and was understandably startled, his blue eyes wide as he stared down at her. "I see." He murmured, wondering what on earth Reed was thinking; she barely knew him. He adored her and would be proud to call her his daughter, but at the same time, he agreed with Layne. If for some reason they didn't make it -and he was praying with all his soul that they did- Reed would be the one hurt the most.

"I talked to her about it and she somewhat understands what's going on. She wants us to make it and so do I." Layne caressed his face with her hand, staring into those beautiful mystic blue eyes that took her breath away since the first moment she laid eyes on him in the strip club. "Please tell me I haven't scared you away." She couldn't use her real voice when she asked that question as it was a little shaky and smiled when he kissed her lips, guiding her back down on the bed. "I care deeply for you Randy and I'm falling for you."

"You'll never scare me away." Randy assured her gently, pulling her into his strong; comforting embrace. "I'm taking you as I find you, remember? Munchkin too." She was falling for him, what a quaint way of putting it. He had dropped with zero gravity, landing face first, and enjoyed it. "I love you, Layne." He whispered, admitting what he had been feeling for awhile now.

Every part of Layne's body tensed against him, her heart nearly stopping in her chest as her eyes widened to the size of potatoes. Did he just...Layne couldn't breathe, her chest tightening before relaxing, seeing the fear in his eyes and felt the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "You love me?" She whispered, wanting to make sure she heard him right and kissed him with every feeling, everything she could possibly muster up; passion, love, heat, desire, everything was in that one kiss as Randy's arms tightened even more around her body. "I've loved you since I first saw you." She whispered breathlessly when they pulled away, locking eyes with him. "I love you too, Randy."

Thank God, he had felt like a worm on a hook, exposed for a fish to chomp on. "Oh thank you." He murmured, burying his face in her neck, his body heaving a shudder of relief. When she had tensed, he thought he'd made a mistake in saying that out loud anyway. "You do? Are you sure?" He whispered raggedly.

"Yes, I love you Randy." She said it again, their eyes locked and smiled when a relieved smile crossed his lips, kissing him softly. "I love you and this," Layne paused, taking his hand and pressed it against her chest over her still rapidly beating heart. "Belongs to you. It's been yours since I saw you in the Mirage." She ran her hands through his hair after he snuggled against her chest, nuzzling it and leaned back against the pillow, closing her eyes. "I love you, Randy." She whispered before the sleep engulfed her body, not wanting to be anywhere else except in his arms.

Randy soon fell asleep after her, a contented smile on his face.

Cody groaned from his own room, finally removing the pillow from over his head and cocked an ear, sighing in relief. They were finished, FINALLY. He made a mental note to never have sex with someone when he was surrounded by people.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Three months passed since Layne and Randy admitted their feelings and got everything out in the open. It was like Randy was destined to be with Layne, that she was meant to meet him. They fit perfectly and Randy was getting closer to Reed. Her daughter absolutely adored Randy and not just because of wrestling, but looked at him as a father figure.

For Reed's eleventh birthday party, Randy surprised Reed by having her party in an empty arena with the ring set up, all of the WWE Superstars invited. It had truly been the highlight of the little girl's life, something she'd always treasure, and Layne fell even more in love with him. Cody had finally accepted her and Randy being together and was actually happy for them, much to Layne and Randy's relief. Ted had finally stopped flirting and thought of Layne as a little sister since he was older than her, Reed his adopted niece. They were one big happy family and everything seemed as though they'd have a happily ever after.

Nothing could ever be this perfect however.

It was a late Friday night and Layne came back to the hotel with Reed early, not feeling very well, knowing she was coming down with something. She sighed and ordered Reed some food before popping in a movie, raising an eyebrow when she heard ringing coming from the corner in Randy's bag. He forgot his cell phone again, Layne didn't know what she was going to do with that man and walked over, picking it up and seen the caller ID, raising a slow eyebrow. Who the hell was Samantha? She flipped it open and answered it against better judgment.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Came a slightly irritated voice. "Is Randy there?" Samantha sounded more than irritated, annoyed by the hesitant pause. "Look, ring rat, put him on the phone. Let him know his WIFE is calling and says he needs to stuff his dick back in his pants."

The phone dropped to the carpeted floor as if in slow motion, tears swelling in Layne's eyes as she stood there, the phone closing of its own accord. She blinked and felt the hot tears slide down her cheeks, covering her mouth with her hand, the feeling in her legs completely giving out. Her heart was cracking little by little until it finally shattered, causing her to bend over and clutch her stomach tightly.

Wife? He had a WIFE? He was MARRIED? Layne had been fucking a married man? This was too much as she quickly stood up and began packing their things, knowing Randy wouldn't be back for at least another hour.

"Mom, what's wrong? What are you doing? Why are you packing?" Reed demanded, walking out of her room to see what was going on, arching an eyebrow and planted her hands on her hips. "Mom, why are you crying? Who do I have to kill?" A new phrase she had picked up from Ted.

"Reed, you need to pack your things sweetie. We're leaving. We're going to see grandpa." She stated, her voice leaving no room for argument and changed out of her cotton shorts and tank top, sliding on a pair of blue jeans with a black hooded sweatshirt and black tennis shoes.

Layne didn't care if her hair wasn't brushed, fresh out of the shower, and finished packing their things before looking in the mirror. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop crying and ripped the necklace off of her neck, placing it on the dresser along with his cell phone that kept ringing. Within a half an hour, against Reed's wishes and questions, Layne was out of the hotel and in the cab heading to the nearest airport, knowing her father wouldn't mind them showing up unexpected.

~!~

"Oh man, that's not right Codes." Randy groaned as they walked into the suite, exhausted beyond belief. "Massage, I need a massage..."

"Just keep it down man; I don't need to hear anything nasty."

"That's what Beth said-" Ted grunted when he walked into Cody, who had walked into Randy. "What the fuck, man?"

Randy's sharp eyes had taken in the fact that there were things missing.

"Lay?" Cody called, his eyes narrowing as he looked around the room, raking a hand through his hair, feeling something wasn't right. "Reed?" He walked into the joining room, his heart pounding a furious tattoo in his chest, seeing their things were missing. "LAY!" His voice was rising in panic as he rushed out, stopping when he seen Randy staring down at the dresser with wide eyes. "What the-"

Ted held his hand up, shaking his head, both of them slowly backing up because it looked like Randy's head was going to explode and take half of Oklahoma with them.

In one hand, Randy was holding the necklace; in the other was his cell phone. He flipped it open, his blue eyes narrowing when he seen the number of missed calls and voicemails, all from the same person. "Samantha called." He said, his voice low, almost a hiss, knowing Layne must have answered, not entirely sure why she would take off, feeling anger beginning to build in him.

"Oh fuck."

"Samantha...your ex-wife?" Cody blinked, wondering what the hell that bitch wanted. When Samantha came to Randy over a year ago and said she was pregnant with his child, Randy decided to do a DNA test after the baby was born; only to find out the baby wasn't his to begin with. That's what made the divorce proceedings go a LOT faster and they hadn't spoken since.

Ted had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that whatever Samantha said caused Layne to take Reed and bolt, shaking his head. "Where the hell would she go?" He sighed resignedly, looking up at Cody and then back at a pissed off Randy.

"We should look in Vegas first. After that, I have no idea."

Randy was staring at the cell, finally dialing Layne's number. He wasn't surprised in the slightest when he got her voicemail and groaned, squeezing the phone in his hand. And then it ringed. "What did you say to her?" He demanded when he answered.

"Your ring whore? I just told her to put you on the phone so your WIFE could talk to you."

"My...WHAT?"

"You heard me Randy!" Samantha snapped, not happy in the slightest, rolling her eyes. "We're still married, or didn't you know?"

Ted and Cody actually FLEW out of the room when Randy began screaming at the top of his lungs, their eyes widening. "He's still married?" His jaw dropped while Cody looked like he was either going to cry or kill someone.

"No wonder she left..."

"NO, OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE FIXED THE PROBLEM AS SOON AS I FUCKING DID KNOW YOU STUPID BITCH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DIVORCED!" Randy was PISSED.

"I'm going to go try Lay again..."

Samantha giggled wickedly as she took another sip of her wine, rolling her eyes, the baby sleeping peacefully upstairs. "If you would've taken two seconds to talk to your lawyer, he would've told you that I fought against the divorce and claimed abandonment." Granted, she'd committed adultery, but that was only because Randy wasn't around to feed her cravings like a regular husband should've. "So we're still married sweet cheeks."

Ted groaned when Cody got Layne's voicemail again, holding his ears when Randy exploded again.

"ABAN- BITCH, YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME, NO SHIT!" Randy was pacing a hole in the carpet, his face a brilliant shade of red. "HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S FUCKING HOLY DID YOU GET IT STOPPED ON GROUNDS OF- YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT A CHEATING WHORE, THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY-" He was beginning to get so pissed off he couldn't finish a sentence.

"I cheated on you because you weren't here to give me what I needed!" Samantha retorted heatedly, eyes narrowing as she set her glass of wine down on the coffee table, and stood up. "I really hope your little whore knows her place now, Randy, because if you even THINK about fighting me on this divorce, I will take you for every DIME you are WORTH! Now come home so we can work our marriage out." She wasn't backing down and she wasn't giving up on them. There was hope, she could feel it. "You left me with a child, abandonment."

Randy accepted the bottle of water Ted passed him, draining it all at once, forcing himself to calm down. He was a smart man, there was always a way through shit. Samantha however knew which buttons to push, which in turn pissed him off to no end. Nobody, absolutely NOBODY, pissed him off like this bitch did.

"That kid isn't mine, Samantha." He said calmly. "Therefore, good LUCK getting ANYTHING from me, BUT that divorce." He hung up.

Ted was smarter than people gave him credit for and didn't say a single word, seeing just how pissed Randy was. In all the time they'd spent together, Ted had NEVER seen his leader THIS angry. His eyes were iced over, shooting blue daggers at anyone and anything while clutching the necklace tightly in his hand. Cody walked in a few minutes later and Ted held his hand up, slowly shaking his head when Cody went to say something. If the man was smart, he would keep his mouth shut and try to find his sister and niece.

Cody cleared his throat, then thought twice about speaking when he seen the expression on Randy's face. Randy was his best friend, him and Ted, but he could see at this moment Randy wouldn't think twice about destroying someone. Randy just walked into his bedroom, the room he HAD been sharing with Layne. Cody and Ted both cringed when they heard something smash.

~!~

It was well in the late morning hours when Layne and Reed's plane landed in Austin, Texas, needing to make the hour drive to her father's house. He lived in the country though Layne knew this area like the back of her hand. She carried a sleeping, exhausted Reed tightly in her arms, their bags over her shoulder, and rented an Escalade before heading on the road.

Reed had screamed and carried on at her until she could no longer do it before Layne finally broke down, telling her daughter what happened. Randy was married and they didn't belong together. Reed was shocked to say the least and hadn't said another word, much to Layne's relief. They arrived around nine o'clock and Layne could see her father's car was in the driveway as she pulled in, taking a deep breath and shut the rental off. She'd called Vince, requesting sometime off for personal reasons, and looked over at Reed who was staring out the window.

"Come on sweetheart." She whispered, sliding out with her daughter just as Dusty came to the door, their eyes locking. Layne blinked and felt the tears cascade down her cheeks, lowering her head while Reed just looked heartbroken.

Dusty pushed open the screen door and held it open for them, his eyes taking in the expression on his granddaughter's face and the tears on his daughter's, sighing heavily. "Come on." He murmured, leading the way in the house, which had hardly changed in the eleven years she had been gone. The only changes were the pictures. Now they showed his children grown up, even one of her in the ring he had gotten from Cody.

"Daddy..." Layne whispered softly and felt him pull her into his strong arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and began to cry while Reed went to get something to drink. "Daddy, I'm sorry..."

She felt broken and alone, needing his comfort more than anything at the moment, knowing if she went back to Vegas, Legacy would just follow her there. Her cell phone was off and Layne was keeping it that way as Dusty guided her inside, wiping her tears away, and went to make sure her daughter was alright. She still couldn't believe she'd been fucking and had fallen in love with a MARRIED man.

Dusty guided Layne to a couch, sitting her down alongside him and shifted so he was facing her, pulling her back into his arms. He ran a hand up and down her back soothingly, letting her cry against him. "What happened, baby girl?" He asked softly, hearing Reed in the kitchen and smiled somewhat, even though the reasons were obviously bad, he was glad to have them home.

Through heart breaking sobs and scorching tears, Layne told her father everything that happened with Randy. How, for the past three months, he'd made her the happiest woman in the world and Reed loved him, even considered him her father. Then the phone call from Randy's wife on his cell that she answered...Layne barely got through the explanation before breaking down against her father, her tears coating his chest while gripping his shirt.

The subject of Reed came up and Layne finally came clean, telling her father about the rape with Damien. How she was scared, terrified, especially since Damien threatened her if she told anyone about it he would kill her. By the time Layne was done, she was exhausted and cried herself to sleep on Dusty, knowing she didn't deserve this and was blessed to have such an understanding and loving father in her life.

Dusty let her sleep on him, talking quietly to Reed when she came to sit in his huge recliner, letting her watch the television. He would wait for Layne to wake up before talking to her again. He was a thoughtful man, which had earned him the respect of his peers over and over again. And he knew Randy a little bit, the boy seemed nice enough. Sighing, he just stroked her back, staring at the TV without really watching it.

Layne ended up sleeping through the night and wasn't surprised when she woke up in her old bedroom, though the bed was bigger. Her father had upgraded it, but kept everything else the same, causing her to smile. Posters of her favorite bands adorned the walls and her clothes were still in the closet. Layne sniffled as she slowly slid from her bed and went to take a shower, the phone call running through her mind over and over again, making her cry harder.

How could she be so stupid to fall for someone like that?

Cody had been right, she should've left Randy alone. Then another question popped into Layne's mind...did Cody and Ted know all along that he was married, that he was already taken? The thought made her chest tighten and constrict with pain as she dropped to her knees in the shower, the sprays pounding on her and just sobbed her broken heart out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Any luck?" Randy asked, sounding tired, which he was.

He hadn't slept, he couldn't sleep. He had stayed up pacing around, in turn keeping his friends up who had seemed too paranoid to fall asleep. Like he would go on a killing spree or something. No, if he did any murder, it would be only a one time deal and only one person would die.

"None." Cody replied softly and jumped when his cell phone rang, raising a slow eyebrow, seeing his father's name flashing across the screen. "Hey Dad." He greeted tiredly, standing up and walked into the other room, closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

Ted was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, feeling a migraine coming on. They'd traveled to Las Vegas and back to Anaheim, where the Raw show currently was in the span of a few hours. Vince had told Randy simply that Layne called, needing some personal time off, and he gave it to her with no idea when she'd be back. He didn't have any other information for the man unfortunately. Where the hell had Layne and Reed gone?

Randy listened attentively as Cody spoke, frowning when Cody finally went into a room, and shared a look with Ted.

"Did you know he was married?" Dusty asked quietly, his tone grave. If by chance his son DID know and had his sister date Randy, Dusty was going to come out of retirement for one match only.

"Dad, Randy thought he was divorced..." Cody trailed off, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. "She's there isn't she?" When his father grunted, Cody sighed a huge breath of relief and sank back on the bed. "Samantha was supposed to sign the divorce papers and Randy thought she did, but she ended up fighting it with abandonment shit, even though she cheated on him and had a baby with another man while married to Randy. The bottom line is Randy's lawyer never told him ANY of this. Randy tried getting a hold of his lawyer and the man has dropped off the face of the earth. So now he's in the process of re-filing."

"And of course Layne doesn't know any of this because she didn't stick around long enough to ask any questions." Dusty sighed, taking all of that in.

This wasn't going to be pretty; he already knew that. Why couldn't his daughter ask first, run second? It would save her so much grief in life; he hated seeing her hurting like this.

"But he IS still married technically, Dad. He just didn't know anything about it." Cody groaned, knowing this was a really big mess. He couldn't believe this was happening; they'd all been so happy lately. "Look, just...keep Lay there and Reed. We'll be there soon."

"Alright, son, I'll do my best." Dusty said, knowing he couldn't mention THAT fact to Layne. She would probably take off running quicker then lightening.

"I think he knows where she's at." Ted was going to eventually have to break his eavesdropping habit, but as it was for Randy's sanity, he'd do it.

Cody talked a few more minutes with his father before hanging up and took a deep breath. In all honesty, he didn't blame his sister for leaving, especially with how vindictive and cruel Samantha had been on the phone. Not to mention she knew Randy hardly; it'd only been three months after all. Cody looked at the door and finally walked out, holding his hand up when Randy came toward him.

"She's with our Dad."

"She went to Austin?"

"Yeah...and she's a wreck." Cody looked heartbroken as he stared hardening at Randy. "You're not coming with and you can beat my ass all you want, but until this thing with Samantha is finalized, you're staying away from Layne and Reed." His voice was full of finality, still not believing Randy had a crooked lawyer during his divorce proceedings. "She's been through enough in her life, I'm going to see her...alone. I'll explain to her what happened, but you need to deal with this shit with your ex before continuing this relationship with Layne."

Randy stared hardening at Cody. So it was his fault his bitch wife -and boy did that word leave a nasty taste in his mouth- had fucked him over and his lawyer had decided to be a rotten son of a bitch. "So instead of letting me explain things to her, you're-" He had to walk away before he put his fist right through his friend's face, deciding a mirror would be easier. "Do you think she'll listen to you?"

Ted understood why Cody was upset, but in all honesty, the only person who could explain things to Layne would be Randy himself. "We're all going."

"I know it's not your fault, man." Cody felt so helpless and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. He was trying to be a good brother. "I just don't wanna lose my sister again..."

Ted sighed and looked over at Randy, silently nodding his head. "Book three flights, we're all going."

Cody didn't say a word, knowing Layne was going to maim their father for calling and telling him where she was, but it was for her own damn good.

~!~

Layne stepped out of the shower and went back into her room, seeing Reed sitting on the bed, cracking a smile at her.

"Mommy, don't cry." Reed murmured and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, knowing she was very upset right now. She didn't blame her. "It'll be okay."

"I'm supposed to be comforting you, sweetheart." Layne whispered and slowly pulled away, staring into Reed's green eyes. "You know why we left, right?"

"Yes, I understand. I don't want to see Randy ever again."

Tears slid down her cheeks as Layne nodded, closing her eyes. "I know, sweetheart, I don't either."

"Mom, why does Grandpa talk weird? Uncle Cody does it too." Reed commented after hearing a very long story from her grandpa, who was now retired for a nap. "You don't do it." She bit her lower lip, needing to distract herself. She was eleven years old and too smart for her own good, she had been told that time and time again.

"Oh you mean their accent?" Layne smiled, glad her daughter was providing a distraction and sat down on the bed, pulling her on her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "Well sweetie, I left here when I was fifteen years old. I used to have that accent, used to talk like them, but I don't anymore because of where I moved. I adapted to my new surroundings and my accent sort of disappeared. It's all about the environment you live in, do you understand?" When she nodded, Layne smiled, kissing her forehead softly and ran her fingers through her hair. She missed Randy and closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall again.

"So if I had been born here in Austin, I would have an accent?" Reed wondered aloud, shrugging, and moved onto the next topic. "Grandpa says he wants to take us horseback riding." She didn't think he meant he was going to ride, but what did she know?

"Oh really?" Layne sighed, remember her horse Midnight, knowing the poor creature was put down. Horses didn't live that long and it'd been eleven years since she'd been back here. "You can go horseback riding, but I'm not big on it. How about we go out to a movie while your grandfather is sleeping, hmm? I heard the new Disney Pixar movie is awesome."

"I'll go get my things!" She squealed and rushed out of the room.

Layne stood up, wearing jeans with an orange tank top that had a butterfly design on it, her hair up and walked out of the room after grabbing her purse, keys and sunglasses.

~!~

So this was where Cody and Layne had grown up. Randy and Ted hung back while Cody exchanged a few words with his dad on the front porch. Randy had been expecting a shotgun reception, thank god his expectations were wrong. He was itching to see Layne, but then heard the Dream.

"Lay and Reed went out to see a movie, they'll be back in an hour or so."

This was going to be the longest hour of his life.

~!~

"That was so cute!"

"I know the old guy is my favorite character of the movie."

Layne chuckled and shook her head as they walked out of the movie theater, heading for their Escalade and suddenly stopped. She felt something, a pair of eyes on her, and a chill shot down her spine as Layne slowly turned around. Those green eyes that mirrored her daughter's stared back at her. Feeling her heart give a painful lurch, Layne's breathing quickened instantly.

"Come on Reed, we'll go get some ice cream." She was doing her damnest to keep the panic out of her voice and practically ran to the Escalade, hopping in and turned the ignition shakily before peeling out of there. She cracked a smile at her daughter's confused face and asked, "How about Dairy Queen?"

Reed might have been young, but she wasn't a fool. Her mom had raised her to be cautious and aware of changes in people and in places. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, the running from sidewalk to car had been a dead giveaway. "Momma, what's the matter?" She looked out the window, frowning when she picked out a man who was staring them down intently.

"Nothing sweetie, we just have to get back to grandpa's after ice cream." Layne's heart was pounding furiously in her chest as she nearly blew a red light, thanking god there wasn't a cop in sight. She'd looked in her rearview mirror and frowned, seeing Damien was following them. Layne decided she would give her daughter ice cream later; right now they had to get back to Dusty's in one piece. Damien knew she was back in town, this wasn't good. Why had Layne come back here? "Grandpa has ice cream; we'll have some there, okay?" She grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed it, the radio playing softly as she turned on the dirt road that lead to her father's place. 'Please get us there safely.' She thought, sending up a silent prayer.

"Mom, who's that behind us?" Reed demanded, peering through the side mirror, turning around in her seat after unbuckling to stare out the back window.

"Sounds like they might be coming." Ted said, watching as Randy instantly got up and walked over to the window. "Dude, you might want to stay in hiding until she's OUT and AWAY from the car."

Ted made a very good point.

"Reed put your seatbelt on NOW!" Layne shouted, her voice shaking as she gripped the steering wheel, squealing her tires to a halt five minutes later and seen Damien had done the same thing. "Stay in the car and lock the doors." She ordered her daughter, who just nodded, and slid out of the Escalade before turning to face her ex-boyfriend, the man who had raped her, tears swelling in her eyes. "What the hell do you want?" She demanded finally, seeing his black hair glinting in the moonlight with those cold, calculating green eyes, her heart hammering in her chest.

"I want to talk to you." Damien said, his eyes just as cold and calculating, glancing into the Escalade with an arched eyebrow. "When the hell did you have a kid?" He demanded, having not seen Layne in years obviously. She was a beautiful woman. She had been a nice looking kid; my how kind time had been.

"That's none of your business, Damien." Layne spat, her own eyes growing cold and seen Reed was watching her every move, flashing a smile at her to let her know everything was fine, though not taking her eyes from her ex-boyfriend. "You need to leave now before my father comes out here." Her voice was low again and the tears were glistening in her midnight blue eyes, raking a hand through her honey chestnut hair. "I mean it Damien, leave now."

Cody, Randy and Ted were all watching from the window. Cody was gripping the sill so hard his knuckles were turning white, seemingly frozen in place.

"Or what?" Damien snorted, backing her into the vehicle, stopping her from smacking him and retaliated by ripping back on her hair.

Randy was on his way out the door, Ted and Cody following. He got there first, grabbing the other man by the back of his neck, pulling him away from Layne only to slam him face first into the side of the Escalade. Layne landed on the ground with a grunt and looked up with wide eyes at Legacy, her boys, tears streaming down her face.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN RAPE MY FUCKING SISTER AND GET AWAY WITH IT, BOY?"

Ted's eyes widened along with Randy, both of them looking up to see Reed was backing away from the seat as much as possible, scared out of her mind.

"MOMMY!"

Layne heard that and was on her feet in an instant, running around the other side of the Escalade while Legacy took care of Damien. She pulled Reed out of the car after she unlocked the door. She wasn't letting her daughter go and rushed inside the house past her father, needing to calm Reed down, who was crying.

Dusty was now moving as fast as he could, carrying a shotgun, having overheard Cody's shouts. Usually, he was a mild mannered man, but right now he was just as pissed as the three youngsters out in the yard who were beating the shit out of Damien. He watched as Ted and Randy got in on the action, wondering if he would have to stop THEM instead of hurting Damien more.

~!~

"Mom, what's going on?!" Reed was in hysterics at the moment, burying her face in her mother's neck, her grip tightening around her neck. "I'm scared!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Ssshhhh calm down, please calm down for me." She was crying as well, her head hurt, and tried to get over the initial shock of Randy being there. Had her father called him? Layne pushed everything aside and began singing her lullaby to her daughter. "Never forget who you are, Little Star...Sing with me, Reed."

She hiccoughed, taking a deep breath. "Never forget how to dream butterfly." Her voice was low and shaky, but it was slowly calming down.

"That's my girl..."

~!~

"Guys, I think we mighta killed him." Ted panted, brushing sweat off his face.

Damien groaned, even though he was unconscious the pain wasn't gone, just kept at a greater distance. Randy and Cody exchanged looks before each taking a turn at stomping on his head.

"NOW we mighta killed him."

"I'll call the sheriff and say we caught him trying to break into the house."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Reed had cried herself to sleep and Layne laid beside her in her old bed, their backs to the door, running her fingers through Reed's hair. Layne couldn't believe all that had transpired and told Reed the man was someone she knew long ago, warning her to stay away from him. Reed had absolutely NO problem or argument in doing so, especially after seeing her mother's hair nearly ripped from her skull.

"I love you my Little Star." She whispered, kissing Reed's forehead, and slowly extracted herself from her daughter to go to the bathroom.

They all had gotten their stories straight and since Damien was in NO condition to speak, he wouldn't be speaking for a long time. He would have to have his jaw wired so that was going to be a long term deal. The sheriff couldn't really contest anything and it helped that Dusty was backing their story and that Damien apparently had a reputation for being a cocksucker anyway.

After a shower and scrubbing her skin until it was raw, Layne stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body, trying to wrap her mind around Randy being here. Why her father would deliberately call and tell them she was there, after what happened, was beyond her. Layne sighed heavily, not even caring at the moment and blinked tears away as she brushed her teeth and hair, walking out of her bathroom and into the room, seeing Reed was still sleeping peacefully. That little girl meant everything to her in the world and Damien would never know the truth about being her father. Damien was her sperm donor, he was nowhere NEAR father material.

Dusty knocked on the door hesitantly, smiling when she cracked it open. "Baby girl, why don't you come out and let me explain?" He asked quietly, knowing she had to be feeling betrayed right about now. "Just you and me, no one else." He added, also knowing she probably didn't want to see Randy, who was currently chain smoking on the back porch.

"I'm not mad at you, Dad." She murmured quietly, her eyes moving from him back to her daughter, a few tears sliding down her cheeks and wiped them away. No matter how Reed had been conceived she was everything to Layne, the good thing that came out of her and Damien's fling. "I'll be down in a minute, I have to dress."

She was still in her towel and watched her father nod before shutting the door quietly behind him. Layne dressed in a pair of black cotton shorts and a matching tank top, not able to stop the tears from falling, and brushed her hair out again. Once she regained her composure, again, Layne made her way out of her room and downstairs, knowing Reed would sleep through the night.

Cody and Ted were sitting on the couch, both of them staring at the floor. Cody had tears on his cheeks, feeling horrible for his sister. One, she had just been confronted by the man who had raped her and, two, she probably hated him for bringing Randy here, but what else could he do?

"Lay..." He said when he seen her coming down, standing up quickly.

No matter how much she wanted to scream and berate her brother, Layne couldn't do it as the tears stung her eyes. "I'm not mad, Cody." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment and grunted when he pulled her into his arms for a tight embrace, burying her face in his strong chest, sniffling softly, trembling. "P-Please tell me he's gone..." She was referring to Damien and the fear was clear in her voice as his hold tightened on her.

Cody could only nod, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"He'll be lucky if he's walking and talking again...within a year." Ted added helpfully, cowering when Cody shot him a dark look.

Dusty settled down in his chair, wondering how long till Randy joined them, wondering if this was going to be a family affair.

Layne sighed as she slowly pulled back, wiping her tears away and was next embraced by Ted, knowing he was probably worried sick about Reed. "She's upstairs sleeping." She said in his ear, feeling him nod, and pulled back before looking at her father. "You wouldn't have brought them here without knowing something I don't, Dad." She sat down on the couch beside her brother, who wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, and put her head in her hands. "Just tell me, don't sugarcoat it."

Cody and Dusty exchanged looks, Ted looking uncomfortable before Cody took a deep breath. Now how to explain it? "You talked to Samantha, Randy's wife." He hated saying those words, making a face. "Randy thought he was divorced, Lay." He said softly, knowing he was going to wind up botching this.

"His lawyer was a scumbag and didn't bother telling him Samantha appealed it."

"What?" Her voice was filled with turmoil and could feel her heart shattering all over again. She wondered briefly if her brother and father believed it, but then again, why her father would deliberately bring them here was beyond her. Layne was so confused and leaned against her brother, wiping her tears away. "So he's still married?"

"Unfortunately." Ted muttered, sighing heavily and knew Randy would probably maim them, but it was better if she heard it from someone other than him. The man was livid at the moment, especially learning that Layne was raped, the reason why she'd left Austin when she was fifteen to begin with. "Look, Randy hates this bitch and he loves you. He loves you and Reed so much, Lay, but he understands why you left. What did she say to you on the phone?"

"She called me a whore and told me to tell Randy his wife was on the phone."

"I really hate that bitch..." Cody said, apologizing when his dad shot him a 'look'. "Lay...Sam appealed the divorce on grounds of abandonment because she has a baby." This is where things got messed up. "Legally, the baby is Randy's because they were -are- married. But the baby isn't his biologically. So he has to go through all the mess of getting a paternity test, pushing the divorce, and trying to keep this leech from taking everything he has."

"When Randy first filed for divorce, it was because he found out the baby wasn't his and Samantha cheated. Randy's lawyer was crooked and destroyed the evidence of that paternity test so he has to start from scratch."

"Oh my god..." Layne whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening. Poor Randy! She couldn't begin to imagine how angry he was and sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "So she destroyed the paternity test to prolong the divorce proceedings and claimed abandonment?" Layne's nostrils flared, her eyes icing over. "That bitch needs to have her head removed from her damn shoulders."

"And now that that's out of the way...Layne, you have to stop running first, start asking questions." Dusty said gently, knowing if she didn't change her fleeing impulses, she was only going to hurt herself in the long run. "I love you baby girl, but that fight or flee instinct we all have...you use the fleeing too much." He patted her knee, trying to show her he wasn't being mean, he just wanted her to be happy. "He's outside."

"Chain smoking."

"And probably talking to himself." Ted added with a sigh.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, knowing her father was right and wrapped her arms around herself, more tears falling. "I ran the first time because of Damien...because I didn't know how to tell you or Cody or Dustin what happened." The pain radiated from her in waves as Layne slowly looked up at her father. "I'm sorry daddy...I panicked and then when I heard that bitch on Randy's phone, which I shouldn't have answered to begin with, I was too brokenhearted to stay. I couldn't face him after that and I don't know if I can face him now." What the hell was she supposed to tell her daughter? Layne put her face in her hands and silently cried.

Cody wrapped an arm around his crying sister, pulling her into him, and looked helplessly at his dad.

"You go out there and let that boy know you're sorry and that ya still love him." Dusty said, frowning. "You do still love him, don't you?"

If not, Ted was leaving the Legacy because he WASN'T dealing with Randy's anger anymore.

"Of course I do." Layne whispered, nodding and knew her father was right as she looked back at her brother, who wiped her tears away. "I'll be back."

She stood up from the couch and padded out of the living room, knowing Randy was probably on the back porch and tried to stop the tears from falling, but it wasn't happening. She watched him through the window while he paced and seen he really was talking to himself, giggling quietly. Ted had been right as she slid the door open and stepped out, getting his attention, and shut it behind her as their eyes locked. Tears slid down her face and she didn't move a muscle, so many emotions swirling through her eyes, but the one that stood out the most was love. Unconditional love.

Randy wanted to do a lot of things all at once. He wanted to yell and rage at her for being stupid and running off without giving him a chance to explain everything. He wanted to apologize to her for still being married, even if he hadn't known he was at the time. He wanted to snatch her little ass up and make passionate love to her. Finally, he just reached out and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, I love you so much and I'm sorry..." She whispered in his ear, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and felt her feet leave the ground as he held her against him, sniffling as more tears fell. "I shouldn't have run without getting the full story. I was wrong and stupid and inconsiderate and-" She was firmly cut off with a passionate kiss that stole her breath away.

~!~

"Well?"

"Randy's about to break his marriage vows, let's leave it at that."

Cody groaned when Dusty slapped him upside the back of his head. "Teddy is our snoop guy. Sorry..."

"Let them alone."

"Sounds like this Samantha is a...crafty woman."

"She's a royal-"

"Cunt." Ted was next to get a hand upside the back of his head.

"Mind your mouth son. I don't care what the woman did; we don't use those words here. Anyway, she wouldn't have any way of keeping tabs on Randy, would she?"

"Not that I know of, why would she- Ohhhh, she talked to Lay and-"

"And Lay and Randy are probably..."

"Committing adultery?"

~!~

A soft moan escaped her as Randy pressed Layne's against the house, her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him like it was the first time. Like she would die if those lips weren't on hers, and loved how he looked in a white beater with jeans, her fingers gripping his hair. When Randy reluctantly pulled away, Layne could barely breathe and her lips were fully swollen, eyes nearly black with desire for him.

"I missed you." She whispered, staring his blue orbs and ran her hand up and down his face, cupping it.

"I missed you too." Randy murmured, bending forward to kiss her again.

"Randy, wait..." Layne hated doing this, but it was for his own good as she broke the kiss again, her eyes never leaving his. "Listen to me, Cody and Ted-" She groaned when he kissed her again, cutting her off, but she had to say this. She had to be stronger than this. "Listen to me, Randy!" Her voice was a little more forceful, chest rising and falling rapidly. "They told me about Samantha...I don't think we should do anything until after you're really divorced."

Randy stared at her, his eyes slowly clearing as the lust receded, and her words penetrated his foggy mind. "What?" He said his voice still husky and cleared his throat. "Baby, don't you think it's just a little too late for that?" He asked softly, reaching out to take a tendril of her damp hair, watching as it wrapped around his finger.

"She doesn't have proof that we've been together, but she could have someone following you. She sounds like that type of person." Layne hated saying this, but it was the truth, and she didn't want this bitch taking Randy for everything he had. Frustration was clear on her face as she pressed her forehead against his, squeezing her eyes shut, and felt her grip on him loosen. "I love you Randy and when this is all said and done, I'll be waiting for you. I just don't want you getting into trouble since you're still technically married to her."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As much as he hated to say it, she was right and it pissed him off all over again. Not with her, but with Samantha. After all that lying, cheating bitch had done to him; she was STILL ruining his life. Sighing, he nodded, running a hand over his hair.

"You're right." He said, trying to keep his voice level. "I should probably leave then, just so nobody gets the wrong idea."

Tears formed in her eyes when she heard him say that and all Layne could do was nod as he slowly let her slide down his body, her feet landing on the deck below. "I'm sorry." She whispered, wanting to touch him, but knew that wouldn't be a smart thing to do. "I do love you, Randy." She walked back inside when he just stared at her, his eyes telling her all she needed to know, and went upstairs to check on her daughter...and to cry her heart out again. Sometimes life just wasn't fair and she wanted to kill Samantha.

She took off before he could even say the words back and groaned, slipping into the house, ignoring the 'what did you do to her' comments and questions he got. "I'm going to take off." He said quietly. "Cody, Teddy, you guys can-"

"Did you two break up?"

Randy was wondering that himself. Were they even together? No. Were they on a break? He couldn't answer that either.

Ted was fed up and stood up from the couch, his eyes blazing. "What the fuck happened out there, man? What the fuck did we even come here for and why the fuck are you walking away from her NOW?"

Cody blinked, though those were three very good questions. "He's right, she came in here and went right upstairs, what the hell did you say to her?"

"Or better question, what did she say to you about what happened? Cause I tell ya what, I'm tired of your anger problem and I know you're going to be a HUGE bear until you two reconcile so get upstairs and get it DONE."

Cody was blocking the front door, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"She told me we shouldn't do anything until I'm divorced, that someone could be following me. When all is said and done, she'll be waiting for me." Randy said in a monotone, more then ready to bang their heads together, his eyes slowly icing over. "So unless you WANT me to show my ANGER problem, GET THE FUCK OFF MY GODDAMN BACK!"

"All three of you can take it outside and WATCH YOUR MOUTHS!"

"Well then, that doesn't mean she's breaking up with you!"

"It's a...separation?"

"Yeah that. Let's just go back on the road and when your divorced is finalized, then we can bring Layne and Reed back." It sounded simple enough.

Cody looked upstairs and furrowed his eyebrows, knowing his sister was heartbroken right now and sighed heavily. "Whoever mentioned it, you're right. You two shouldn't be doing anythin'. This is messed up all the way around." They were outside by now, all three of them talking in a circle while Randy puffed on another cigarette.

"I never said she was breaking up with me." Randy said the cigarette still in his mouth. "I just know that if I'm around her, temptation is-"

"That is my SISTER."

"Look, I love her and I want to be with her, but this shit with Sam has to be settled first. Lay was right about that."

"She's a smart woman."

"No shit."

"She'll wait for you, man." Ted saw the raw emotion and love between Layne and Randy.

It was nothing like he'd ever seen before. They were made for each other; that was the bottom line. The sooner this divorce went through, the sooner Randy and Layne could be together again with Reed.

"I'm gonna stay behind and spend a few days with my family. Do you guys mind?"

"No man, go on. Me and Randy got this. Come on man, I'll buy you a drink."

"You can buy me two." Randy grumbled, looking up at the house. "I want to say bye before I leave." He said finally, looking at his friends, not missing the look they exchanged. "What?"

"Think that's such a good idea?"

"She needs to know I still love her."

"That's true."

~!~

Layne sniffled softly while sitting on the bed with her daughter, hearing the light tap on the door and looked up when it opened, staring back at Randy. She pressed a finger to lips, silencing him and kissed her daughter's forehead before walking over, shoving him gently out the door and closed it behind her, leaving them standing in the hallway. Such heartache and pain were in her blue eyes, but it was mixed with love for this man, not able to stop her feelings for him no matter what.

"What is it?" She asked in a soft whisper and allowed Randy to pull her into his arms, melting against him instantly, and hugged him around the waist as her face buried in his chest.

"I love you Layne." Randy whispered, resting his head on top of hers, inhaling deeply. The ragged breath that escaped her broke his heart. "I'm going back on the road with Ted and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get this divorce pushed through as fast as possible so we can be together, really be together. You, me and Munchkin." He gently tilted her head up, bending down to brush his lips against hers.

Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as Layne rested her hands on his chest, kissing him back softly, and felt him pull away as their eyes locked. "I love you too, Randy, and we'll be here when you're ready." She promised and hugged him tightly around the neck, sniffling and released him before taking a step back, knowing he couldn't stay with her, not yet. "Go on." She cracked a smile at him, though it was shaky, more tears falling. "We're not going anywhere."

"You had better not." Randy said seriously. He knew he needed to trust her, but he also knew she was a flight risk, reaching out to wipe away her tears. "Let Reed know I was here and that I miss her." He requested quietly, his blue eyes straying to the door. "I'll call you both every night." He promised in a deep voice.

"We won't, we-"

"Mommy?" Layne froze when she heard that voice and turned around, the door opening as Reed walked out, rubbing her tired eyes. "Mom, I-" Her green eyes widened at the sight of Randy and then looked at her mother, looking more confused than ever with a frown on her face. "W-What's he doing here?"

"Sweetheart, it's a very long and complicated story." How was she supposed to tell her daughter about all of this? She was only eleven and she was going through all of this mess. Layne felt awful and blinked away the tears in her eyes.

Randy lowered himself to one knee, looking at Reed, taking in the distrustful look on her face and inwardly sighed. "Munchkin, we had a misunderstanding." He said softly, holding out a hand to her. "But we talked about it, okay?" He glanced up at Layne, not sure what to really say. How did he explain this complicated mess to an eleven year old?

"That's right sweetheart, we talked it over and everything's fine. I overreacted." Layne said, bending down with Randy, staring into her daughter's eyes, needing to be strong for her.

"So...he's not married then?"

"Well...technically he is, but he didn't know he was." Layne bit her bottom lip, feeling her head beginning to swim while Reed's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What do you mean, Mom? You either know you're married or you don't." She stated matter-of-factly with a monotone voice. "So which is it?"

Layne took a deep breath and looked over at Randy, who looked very uncomfortable, and guided her daughter back into the room, Randy following. They sat her on the bed and explained, not in so many words, but enough, the reason why Layne had left abruptly and ran away. "So now Randy has to go away for a little while, but he'll call us every night and he'll be with us fully soon enough."

"This is too confusing."

"My wife is mean." Randy said flatly, using words he knew any child would understand. "She hates me and she would like to hurt me any way she can. So until I'm divorced, I'm going to stay away from your mom for awhile. This way you and her don't get hurt either."

"I am eleven, not three."

Layne bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling, shaking her head and ran her fingers through Reed's hair. "He loves us very much sweetheart." She murmured quietly, knowing her daughter was having a hard time with all of this, not blaming her a bit. "Until his divorce is finalized and Samantha is gone, we're staying here with grandpa."

Reed could only nod and lowered her head until she felt Randy pull her into his arms, then she clung to him for dear life. "I love you daddy." She whispered, burying her face in his neck and let the tears flow, knowing he would have to go away again and it broke her little heart in two.

Daddy, she had called him daddy. Of course, Randy had known since the beginning of his relationship with Layne that Reed had been entertaining hopes of him and Layne getting married and being a family. But this was the first time she had ever called him daddy, as far as he knew anyway.

"I love you too, baby girl." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug.

Layne buried her face in her hands when Reed called him that, her shoulders shaking and felt Randy pull her into his arms, all three of them sharing a hug, a moment. It would be the last one for awhile, six months to a year is usually how long a divorce took.

"I'll miss you and watch you every Monday night on Raw." Reed promised and felt Randy slowly release her, tears in her green eyes, though she was trying to keep them in. "Don't forget me okay?"

Layne's heart was shattering over and over again to the point where she could barely suppress sobs, wanting to wait until Randy was gone before releasing them and sat back down on the bed. "He won't." She whispered, wiping her tears away frantically.

"I could never forget you. You're my princess, my Munchkin, my pumpkin." Randy said, getting a small smile from her. "You have access to your mom's laptop, email me, okay? I want you to send me pictures, emails, all of it. We can chat online, do the webcam thing. You WILL see me all the time, even if not in person." Randy promised. He would do anything he could to keep his family.

Reed grinned and nodded before hugging him around the neck again and kissed his cheek. "We will no worries! We'll keep Mom busy with horseback riding and other things. Mom, don't cry." She hated seeing her mother cry and crawled on her lap, snuggling against her. "Randy will be back soon, mom."

"I know you're right." She whispered and slowly kissed her forehead before setting her down, hugging Randy next tightly, not wanting to say goodbye to him. "Don't say it." She whispered, shaking her head. "I'll see you soon." Layne wasn't going to say that dreadful word because this wasn't goodbye, it was only the beginning and looked back at her daughter who was smiling, giving them the hope they needed before her eyes turned back to his. "I love you." Her forehead pressed against his, hearing him say it back and kissed him softly before he pulled away, knowing he couldn't deepen it and headed for the door. Layne sat down on the bed, feeling her legs giving out on her, and did everything in her power not to stop him.

Randy had to walk away before he grabbed Layne and Reed up and refused to let go. He was so tempted too, fuck Samantha. She could have everything of his, he didn't care. But common sense told him if he didn't fight her, she would be taking a huge portion of his paychecks and he needed those for his REAL family, his girls. He headed downstairs, spotting Dusty waiting, and almost broke down at the sorrowful look on the older man's face.

"Hey now son, this isn't the end and they ain't goin' nowhere." Dusty assured him, patting the man on the back and pulled him in for a fatherly embrace, patting his back. "Now go on and get everythin' taken care of."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He nodded at Cody and Ted, who were following, though Cody was staying behind for a few days to spend time with his family. It'd been over a decade since the Rhodes house was full and suddenly...Dusty picked up the phone and dialed Dustin's number, deciding to invite him over. They were having a family barbeque, a family reunion type of deal. Maybe that would lift Layne's spirits in the absence of Randy.

Cody waved his friends off before heading inside, leaning against the banister, listening to his dad on the phone. "Best tell him to bring his kids, Reed can meet her cousins." He said after realizing what Dusty was doing. He looked up the stairs and headed up slowly, knowing his sister probably needed a hug and maybe even some chocolate.

"Mom, it'll be okay." Reed sighed as her mother cried on the bed, curled up and holding her while she stroked her hair, and bit her bottom lip. She knew her mother loved Randy, she did too. Everything was really messed up. "Uncle Cody!" She squealed her sadness temporarily vanished and jumped off the bed and into his arms, giggling as he rained kisses all over her face. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too cupcake." He replied and sighed when he seen the state his sister was in, chewing his bottom lip. "Why don't you go downstairs and get some ice cream with grandpa?"

Reed knew why he was sending her off and nodded, kissing his cheek and rushed downstairs.

No matter how hard she tried, Layne couldn't stop crying, her heart breaking into a million pieces, the shards slicing every inch of her insides. 'Randy...' She thought closing her eyes as her tears soaked the pillow.

Sighing softly, Cody pulled Layne up into his arms, feeling her arms wrapping around his neck and held her close. "He'll be back." He assured her quietly, rubbing her back as she cried on him. "Lay, he loves you, this will work out, okay?" Or at least it had better or he would kill Randy AND Samantha with his bare hands. "It's not the end of the world, honey."

"It feels like it." She countered in a whispery sob, hugging her brother tighter, and tried calming down. "I love him so much Cody. He's the one I want to marry and grow old with and have more kids with. He's the one and it kills me that he can't be with me because of that bitch. I hate her and I don't even know her." She slowly pulled back, wiping her tears away and then let him do it, feeling the exhaustion creeping in. This night had been emotionally draining to say the very least. "Not to mention Reed called him daddy..." She started crying harder, not able to see the shocked look on Cody's face, and buried her own in his neck while he comforted her.

Reed had called Randy daddy. Cody knew he shouldn't really be surprised, given that Randy had somewhere along the way stepped up and assumed the role anyway, but he was. "Honey, he'll get this taken care of. Once it's proven that kid isn't his, the divorce shouldn't take more then three to six months." He assured her, hating that she was hurting and there was nothing he could to stop it.

Layne could only nod, her voice not working at the moment and ended up falling asleep against Cody, crying herself into a restful exhaustion. She could only pray her dreams were filled with Randy, that she felt his strong secure arms, and heard his voice. This was going to be the hardest separation of her life. Now Layne knew how her family felt when she left all those years ago. Cody sat with her and stroked her hair before finally going downstairs to spend time with his niece, not minding when she popped Twilight in. As long as he was with his sister and niece again, nothing else mattered, though he would eventually have to call Beth.

~!~

Randy did what he was best at. He threw himself into work, forcing himself to the edge of exhaustion every day. Working out, his matches; anything to keep him from lying awake at night yearning for Layne and Reed. He spent a lot of time on the phone too, having assembled a small team of lawyers to handle his divorce. He wanted all his bases covered when it came to Samantha, not trusting the little bitch.

Samantha was nervous as hell when she took the baby in to get the paternity test done, seeing Randy's lawyers were swarming her, knowing there was no way she could have the results switched. It came out that Randy was indeed NOT the father and the results were given to the courts immediately. Samantha walked away with nothing, but a bruised ego and a screaming baby in her arms, not even receiving alimony. Samantha vowed to never come near Randy or speak to him again and fled the courtroom in tears of embarrassment and despair.

Randy had felt a moment's pity for Samantha, but just a moment. He really pitied that baby, knowing the kid was going to get a raw deal on the mother if she didn't straighten her shit up. But...he was a free man again! He immediately booked a flight to Texas, not calling Layne to let her know, he was going to surprise her.

~!~

"Reed, stop it!" Layne squealed as she ran away from her daughter, who had the hose, both of them cleaning the Escalade that Layne had bought. It was a deep midnight blue and her second baby. Layne was wearing a black and gold bikini, the top tying around her neck and back along with black cotton shorts on, the bottoms underneath. "Reed!"

She giggled and kept spraying her mother, wearing a purple and blue mixed bathing suit, squealing when she was chased right through the sprinkler. Layne caught her from behind and Reed held on as they both spun around in circles, getting soaked before going back to wash the car. It was a hot summer day and they had golden tans.

Dusty was sitting on the porch, in the shade with a glass of lemonade in his hand, just watching them. Layne was happier lately, as far as he could tell, though he had no doubt she still cried into her pillow at night. He peered out from under the brim of his hat as a car with tinted windows pulled into the drive, standing up.

"Who the hell..."

"Mom..."

Layne turned around, hearing the hesitation in her daughter's voice and raised an eyebrow before looking back at her father, swallowing hard. She walked over on the porch to stand by her father, Reed beside her with her arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders. The sun was blocking their view as the figure stepped out of the car and Layne nearly had a heart attack when Randy came into view.

"DADDY!" Reed shrieked as she ran away from her mother and jumped off of the deck, jumping into his arms wet and all, tears streaming down her cheeks as he spun her around in circles.

"Randy..." She could only whisper out his name, tears streaming down her cheeks, and slowly walked away from her father down the steps.

It'd been six long months since that night they said goodbye and Layne's heart had been broken...until now. She knew his divorce was over and he was a free man, otherwise he wouldn't be here. They had talked constantly on the phone, did the webcam thing, the whole shot. Though it was so much better having and seeing him person.

"Damn, my girl is gold." Randy laughed, pressing his forehead to Reed's head, kissing her cheeks. "I missed you baby girl." He whispered, feeling her resting her head on his shoulder and looked at Layne, extending a hand to her, pulling her into the hug, feeling complete. They were a family finally.

Dusty watched the trio, feeling tears in his own eyes and brushed them away.

"Teddy Bear, Uncle Coddles!"

Cody groaned. "Will you never just call me Uncle Cody, cupcake?"

"No." She giggled as he lifted her up, hugging him before going to Ted, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Baby girl, I missed you a lot."

"Me too Teddy Bear."

Layne wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and pressed herself against him, feeling his hands slide down to cup her ass and lifted her up, her legs instantly going around his waist, passionately kissing him. "I love you so much." She mumbled against his lips, feeling his hold tighten on her.

"Mmmm, I missed you." Randy breathed, not caring that she was damp. "I love you, Layne." His lips caught hers again in another soul searing kiss, pouring all the emotion he had kept bottled up for the past several hellacious months without her. Letting her know just how much he loved her, how much he had missed her. "And this bikini...I want to see the bottoms." He added, glancing down at the top.

Layne giggled and slapped his arm playfully, shaking her head, her hair blonder than normal due to how much sun she'd gotten lately. "You are a piece of work." Her lips were swollen from his fiery kiss and pressed her forehead against his, sliding her hands up and down his strong arms to his neck, down his covered chest, anywhere she could touch, feel and caress. "You grew your hair out more." She grinned, seeing it was spiked in the front, making him look even sexier than normal. "So everything is squared away?"

"Everything is more than squared away." Randy said, feeling his hair almost self-consciously. "You don't like it?" He asked, fingering her own blonder hair, noticing the natural highlights the sun had given her. Coupled with her tan and gorgeous body, she could easily have graced the cover of any fashion magazine and done it without makeup. She was that beautiful to him. "I am a completely free man. Well, in the sense that I am also hopelessly devoted to you."

"That is an awesome song and movie."

"I love your hair like that." She purred in his ear, running her hand up the back of his neck and grabbed a handful, smirking innocently. "Now I have something more to hold onto when we-" Randy cut her off with a kiss, causing her to laugh, and pulled back to rub her nose against his. "You get my drift and I'm hopelessly devoted to you as well."

"Mom, does this mean you're coming back on the road to be with Legacy again?"

"Probably not as their valet..."

"Yes you are. Vince already has a line in mind for you to come back on with us."

"Really?"

"Sis, you were very popular with the crowd. It hasn't been the same without our gold star out there with us."

Layne grinned as Randy set her down and lifted her daughter up in her arms. "Only if you want to, Little Star."

"Hmmm...Let me think on it." Reed said, looking completely serious except for the sparkle of amusement in her green eyes. "Can I have my own room again?"

"Preferably, yes." Randy said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Layne's shoulders.

"Alright, I suppose we can."

"You little brat." Layne kissed Reed's forehead, causing her to giggle and went to tell her grandfather along with Cody and Ted, leaving her mother and Randy alone. "I'm so glad you're here."

She sighed in contentment as her and Randy walked over to join her family, their fingers locked together. From everything that had happened with the rape, to being reunited with her family, to the ups and downs with Randy, Layne never gave up hope that things would work out. Layne needed to fall and hit rock bottom, which she had to an extent, before being picked back up again. Falling into Randy had been the smartest and best thing that ever happened to Layne and she was finally surrendering everything to him.

The End.


End file.
